Warum eigentlich immer ich?
by crazy-lil-Kat
Summary: Kurzfassung: Die arme Hermione hat leicht zu Leiden, ein bißchen Geschlechterkampf, Severus Snape lebt noch. Alles leicht AU und OOC
1. Der erste Streich

_So, ein Plotbunny hat mich verfolgt und daraus ist der Anfang einer Story entstanden. Es ist meine erste, also bitte schraubt die Erwartungen etwas runter._

_Ich bin auch nicht gerade davon überzeugt, das dies hier eine gute Idee ist, aber wer nicht wagt, der nicht gewinnt._

_Falls überhaupt irgendwer das liest...ich freue mich über reviews...glaube ich...ich weiß nicht...ich bin überfordert...vll sollte ich dieses Kapitel doch nicht online stellen..._

_na ja, wenn ihr das lest, dann haben meine Zweifel nicht gesiegt..._

_ich weise darauf hin, das alle Charaktere JKR gehören ich mit dieser Geschichte kein Geld verdiene...(wie auch? wenn die überhaupt wer liest, dann würde er sicher nicht für den Schund bezahlen)_

_die storyline ist meinen kranken Gedanken entsprungen, ich hoffe meine Idee ist nicht total abgedroschen... ich habe aber nichts aktiv geklaut, dessen bin ich mir sicher!_

_so, nachdem ich jetzt alle von meinen Selbstzweifeln überzeugt habe, hier das erste Kapitel._

_Ich bedanke mich noch schnell bei meiner besten Freundin , meiner persönlichen Beta Jenny. Hab dich lieb Süße!_

_viel Spaß beim lesen..._

* * *

**1. Kapitel**

**Wo die liebe Mione einsieht, dass Freunde deine schlimmsten Feinde sein können!**

„Es reicht! Lasst es verdammt noch mal sein! Ich habe keinen Bock mehr!"

Hermione Jane Granger, 18 Jahre jung, wunderschön, Prinzessin von

Gryffindor und Mitglied des Goldenen Trios, blickte wutentbrannt auf Ihre

Freunde.

„Das kann doch alles nicht euer Ernst sein!!! Haben Aliens euch entführt?

Wer seit ihr?"

Harry, Ginny und Ron, die sie umringten, schauten erschrocken zu ihr und

sahen so aus, als ob sie kein Wässerchen trüben könnten.

„Vergesst es…ich kenne euch…vergesst diesen Blick, der zieht nicht!"

Sie wandte sich direkt an Harry.

„Harry James Potter, du hast vielleicht Voldemord besiegt, aber das alles

gibt dir nicht das RECHT zu bestimmen, wann es an der Zeit wäre, das ich

einen Freund bräuchte. Es kann ja sein das du und Ginny eure Hormone nicht

unter Kontrolle halten könnt," man hört ein Aufstöhnen von Ginny, „aber ich

kann das. Ich will nicht bei eurem SCHEIß mitmachen. Ich habe nicht vor,

mich von irgendwelchen infantilen, kleinen Jungs befummeln zu lassen, die

sich vor Erregung nicht unter Kontrolle haben!"

„Sie muss echt mal richtig durch gevögelt werden!" kam es daraufhin nur von

Ron.

Hätte er das bloß nie gesagt!

„Zack"!

Hermione hatte ihm eine geknallt und man konnte den Handabdruck deutlich erkennen.

„Ronald Weasley, wie kannst du es wagen, dich mir gegenüber so zu benehmen!"

„Ich wollte damit doch nur sagen, dass es vielleicht besser für dich wäre,

mal ein paar Emotionen abzubauen. Und immerhin macht es Spaß!"

„Spaß…was soll daran Spaß machen, dass mich irgendein unreifer Junge

befummelt und sich befriedigt, ohne auch nur annähernd dazu fähig zu sein,

mir irgendwelche Lust zu beschaffen. Ich bitte dich Ron, sieh dich an, sieh

die anderen Jungs an, glaubst du wirklich, du schaffst es, eine Frau richtig

zu befriedigen?"

Ron lief knallrot an und stürmte weg. Er sah verletzt aus.

„Boah Mione, was ist in dich gefahren? Sicher sind die Jungs in unserem

Alter manchmal etwas," sie warf einen vorsichtige Seitenblick zu Harry,

„stürmisch und unerfahren, aber sie lernen schnell. Glaub mir!"

„Liebste Ginny, das du dich freiwillig an der Sache beteiligst, hat mich eh

am meisten geschockt! Weiß deine Mom eigentlich, was du so oft machst,

anstatt zu lernen?"

„Mione, hör jetzt, verdammt noch mal, auf!" warf jetzt Harry ein.

„OK, wir sehen ein, das es falsch war, dir ein Blind Date zu besorgen…!"

Er wollte Weiter sprechen, doch Hermione unterbrach ihn einfach.

„Ein Blind Date... ihr habt mir einen One Night Stand besorgt. Ein Date, OK das

hätte ich euch verziehen, aber ihr habt versucht, mir einen Typen

unter zu jubeln, der nur zu gerne sehr schnell zur Sache kommen würde. Was

denkt ihr euch nur. Vielleicht will ich ja bis zu meiner Hochzeit warten,

ist euch vielleicht schon einmal dieser Gedanke gekommen?"

Jetzt rannte auch sie aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum. Sie wusste nicht genau, wo

sie hin wollte und fand sich irgendwann im Kerker wieder. Noch hatte sie

niemand entdeckt, aber sie hörte Stimmen näher kommen. Schnell suchte sie

sich eine dunkle Nische und verschwand darin.

„Hey Draco, wie ich gehört habe, gibt es einen neuen Wettbewerb!"

„Wettbewerb, wie jetzt? Das ist mir neu!"

Die Stimmen waren nur noch eine Abzweigung von ihr entfernt und sie wusste

genau, wer es war. Wie sollte es auch anders sein, bei ihrem Glück!

Da bogen Draco und Blaise auch schon um die Ecke.

„Jetzt spann' mich nicht länger auf die Folter Blaise, sag schon, was für ein

Wettbewerb!"

„Du wirst es nicht glauben. Die liebe, kleine, neunmal kluge Granger ist noch

Jungfrau!"

Hermione drückte sich immer mehr in die Nische, wollte sie doch nicht

entdeckt werden.

„Na und? Was soll mir das jetzt sagen?"

„Sie will es auch bleiben. Und du kennst doch die Schulregeln!"

„Hä?" verwirrt zog Draco eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Na, DIE Schulregeln," zwinkerte Blaise ihm zu.

Ein dreckiges Grinsen war Dracos Antwort.

„Hättest ja echt mal gleich sagen können, das du DIE Schulregeln meinst. Naja, ich muss sagen, hässlich ist unser kleines Schlammblut ja nicht. Und

der Triumph wäre genial!"

Die beiden verschwanden.

Mione atmete erleichtert aus, jedoch kam ihr dann mit Entsetzen in den

Sinn, über wen die beiden da gesprochen hatten. Welche Schulregeln meinten

sie und warum waren verdammt noch mal alle so scharf darauf, das sie ihre

Jungfräulichkeit verlor?

Ihre Gedankengänge wurden plötzlich unterbrochen. Ein warmer Hauch hinter

ihr sorgte dafür, dass sich ihre Nackenhaare aufstellten.

'Als ob jemand hinter mir steht.' war ihr letzter Gedanke, dann erschrak

sie sich. Irgendwer legte gerade seinen Arm um ihre Taille und zog

sie Tiefer in die Dunkelheit. Sie sah nichts. Ihre Panik kam wieder hoch,

doch da war noch etwas anderes. Irgendetwas in ihr wollte, das derjenige,

der sie so umfasste, mehr machte. Sie hielt die Luft an.

Der Unbekannte, ja sie roch, dass es ein Mann war, drehte sie um. Er

streichelte zärtlich über ihr Gesicht, dann umfasste er es mit beiden

Händen.

Hermoine merkte, dass er ihr immer näher kam. Sie konnte schon seine Lippen fast

spüren.

Als er das Ziel ganz überbrückt hatte, legten sich seine Lippen zärtlich auf

ihre. Er liebkoste sie mit einer Sanftheit, als ob er Angst hätte, sie

könnte zerbrechen. Dann strich er mit seiner Zunge über ihre Lippen und

verdeutlichte ihr so, dass sie den Mund öffnen sollte. Sie tat es und was

dann folgte, kam einer Explosion gleich: Er spielte mit ihrer Zunge,

verwickelte sie in einen spielerischen Kampf und nahm so ihren Mund in

Besitz. Noch nie hatte sich ein Kuss so an gefühlt.

Doch plötzlich hörte er auf.

„Lumos." murmelte sie und ihr Zauberstab glomm auf.

Sie sah nicht, wer er war, aber er konnte ganz deutlich ihr Gesicht

erkennen. Die großen Augen, die vor Erstaunen und Erregung glänzten. Die

dunkelroten, von seinem Wüten leicht geschwollenen, halboffenen Lippen. Sie

sah so wunderschön aus. Und so unschuldig.

„Miss Granger, Miss Granger, also wirklich. Ich hätte nie erwartet, dass

Sie mir die Ehre zuteil werden lassen, Ihnen einen solchen Kuss zu geben!"

Schon als er anfing zu sprechen, erkannte sie, wer er war. Lucius Malfoy,

das Oberarschloch vom Dienst.

„Wie ich sehe, sind das völlig neue Eindrücke für Sie. Was ist nun

befriedigender für mich? Zu wissen, dass Sie niemals vergessen werden, wer

Sie das erste Mal so küsste, oder dass Sie einmal keine freche Antwort

geben."

Schon zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag wollte sie einem Mann eine scheuern,

nur klappte es diesmal nicht so leicht wie bei Ron.

Er fing ihre Hand ab, nahm auch die andere, hielt ihre beiden Handgelenke

über ihren Kopf und drängte sie an die Wand.

„Aber, aber, meine Liebe, Sie werden jetzt doch nicht ungeduldig werden.

Wenn ich Sie ganz von ihrer Unschuld erlösen soll, dann müssen Sie nur

bitten!" Sein Grinsen versetzte ihre Panik in grenzenlose Wut!

"Was fällt Ihnen ein...Ihnen allen...ich hasse Männer...lassen Sie mich los, Sie

widern mich an!"

Er schaute ihr tief in die Augen, sehr tief, zu tief. Auch wenn sie sich

selbst dafür hasste, es erregte sie. Und er bemerkte es. Dann sah sie einen

Ausweg. Sie hob ihr Knie...

Leider scheiterte sie, er drängte nun ihre Beine auseinander und stellte

sich dazwischen. Sie spürte seine Erregung.

„Wissen Sie, das erste Mal soll doch so wichtig für Mädchen sein. Wäre es

da nicht besser, Sie machen mich nicht wütend? Ich bin gerne wütend, aber

ich bezweifle, dass Sie mit den Folgen leben können."

Ein letztes Mal drang er mit seiner Zunge in ihren Mund ein, dann ließ er sie los und verschwand.

Kopfschüttelnd sah Hermione sich um. Was zur Hölle war denn heute mit allen

los?

Sie versuchte die ganzen Empfindungen, die gerade auf sie ein prasselten, zu

verarbeiten. Alles was blieb, war eine grenzenlose Wut.

Sie stürmte aus der Nische, allerdings kam sie nicht weit. Kaum um die Ecke

gebogen, rannte sie in etwas. Dieses Etwas war groß und schwarz

und...Professor Snape.

Sie rappelte sich auf.

„Was ist eigentlich heute, Tag des Arschlochs?"

Der Professor stand mittlerweile auch wieder sicher auf seinen Füßen und sah sie wutentbrannt an.

Upps, hatte sie ihre Worte gerade laut gesagt?

„Miss Granger, 20 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor. Was fällt Ihnen ein...?"

Diese paar Worte brachten das Fass zum überlaufen.

„WAS MIR EINFÄLLT? MIR FÄLLT NICHTS EIN. ABER WAS FÄLLT DEN ANDEREN EIN,

MEINE FREUNDE WOLLEN MIR EINEN ONE NIGHT STAND AUFZWINGEN, MR. MALFOY jr.

IST FEST DAVON ÜBERZEUGT, DASS ER DIE EHRE HAT, MICH ZU ENTJUNGFERN UND SEIN

WERTER VATER ZERRT MICH IN DIE ECKE UND KÜSST MICH, NUR UM MIR DANN ZU

ERKLÄREN, DASS ER GERNE BEREIT WÄRE, DRACOS JOB ZU ÜBERNEHMEN! UND SIE

FRAGEN MICH, WAS MIR EINFÄLLT?"

Sie schrie ihm die Worte entgegen. Als sie geendet hatte, war ihr klar,

dass sie gerade einen riesigen Fehler begangen hatte. Immerhin handelte es

sich um einen Professor, den sie gerade angeschrien hatte.

Der besagte Professor verhielt sich relativ untypisch, zierte doch ein

leicht dreckiges Grinsen sein Gesicht.

Er schien irgendwas zu wissen!

„So, so Miss Granger, Ihnen macht die Männerwelt zu schaffen. Ich würde

sagen, Nachsitzen, um 7 Uhr bei mir. Und wenn Sie sich gesittet verhalten,

dann erkläre ich Ihnen vielleicht sogar die Situation."

Damit verschwand er um die nächste Ecke, still und leise.

Hermione machte sich auf den Weg in ihren Schlafsaal, um sich etwas zu

beruhigen. Sie konnte nur hoffen, dass die Nachhilfe bei Snape ihr

Antworten liefern würde.

* * *

Hat das jetzt eigentlich irgendwer gelesen??? Ich freu mich über antworten...also, wenn ihr reviewn wollt, ihr wisst sicher wie ;) 

hugandkiss

eure Kat


	2. Arme Hermione

_severusnicole: Du hast mir meine erste review ever beschert…und dafür bin ich dir sehr Dankbar. Mein Kapitel macht Lust auf mehr…hey, das steigert mein Selbstwertgefühl jetzt echt ;)  
Also da es sich um meine erste story handelt, sind noch rund 10 Kapitel in Planung…aber man weiß ja nie ;)  
Die Frage, wer Hermione am Ende gewinnt, die musste ich mir vorhin auch erstmal beantworten. Ich weiß jetzt wer… und ich denke mal, viele werden nicht Abgeneigt sein…aber nur soviel, ich konnte mich nicht genau entscheiden und nur, weil einer sie am Ende kriegt, muss es ja nicht heißen, das die anderen sie vorher nicht ein bisschen reizen können, nicht war ;)  
ich hoffe mein Tempo, was das Weiterschreiben angeht, entspricht deinen Forderungen  
_

_anjahexe: heute lüfte ich die Situation ein wenig, aber alles wird nicht verraten. Schließlich kann ich ja nicht mein ganzes Pulver jetzt schon verschießen__  
_

_inessnape thx fürs reviewn…und weiter geht's ;)  
_

_wow…leute…ich bin gerade echt happy…3 reviews und 34 hits…das ist mehr als ich mir für das erste Kapitel erträumt habe…  
aber ich will euch nicht zu lange auf die Folter spannen…weiter geht's mit dem Nachsitzen  
achso, bevor ich es vergesse...JKR gehört alles, mir nix, wisst ja wie das läuft!_

* * *

**2. Kapitel  
**

**In dem Hermione nur noch mehr verwirrt wird!**

Nachdem sie im Schlafsaal angekommen war, hatte sie sich ein wenig ausruhen

wollen, bei einem guten Buch wollte sie sich mal wieder entspannen. Doch

schon nach kürzester Zeit war sie eingeschlafen.

Stunden später wachte sie völlig erschrocken auf. Wie lange hatte sie wohl

geschlafen? Zum Glück war der Unterricht heute Nachmittag ausgefallen. Aber

dann fiel es ihr siedend heiß ein, sie musste ja Nachsitzen. Als sie auf

ihre Uhr sah, merkte sie, dass sie schon 5 Minuten überfällig war.

„SHIT!"

Sie rannte los und machte nicht einmal Halt, als ihr dumme Sprüche hinterher

gerufen wurden. Um diese schwanzgesteuerten Idioten konnte sie sich später

kümmern.

Völlig außer Atem kam sie endlich, 15 Minuten zu spät, vor Snapes Büro an. Sie

ließ sich ein paar Sekunden Zeit, um zur Ruhe zu kommen, dann klopfte sie.

Wortlos öffnete der Professor die Tür und ließ sie eintreten.

„Ah, Miss Granger, welch eine Ehre, Sie haben doch noch die Güte, mich mit

Ihrer Anwesenheit zu erfreuen. Die Kessel warten schon sehnsüchtig auf

Sie."

Er zeigte in eine Ecke seines großen Büros, wo 6 ziemlich dreckige Kessel

standen.

„Ich dachte mir, da Sie ja so viel überschüssige Energie haben, bauen Sie

diese erst einmal ab, bevor wir uns über Ihre Situation unterhalten!"

'Und das wars! Der Tag hats geschafft...er ist der schlimmste in meinem

Leben...scheiß auf Voldemord und seine bösen Todesser, das hier ist definitiv

schlimmer!' war das letzte was Hermione dachte, bevor sie sich an die

Arbeit machte.

2 Stunden lang schrubbte sie diese blöden Kessel blitzblank. Beinahe wollte

sie ihrem Professor ja unterstellen, dass er die extra so dreckig gemacht hatte. Aber in einem hatte er komischer weise Recht, ihre aufgestaute Energie nahm langsam ab und die Wut floss in ihre Putzarbeit.

Als sie endlich fertig war, wusste sie nicht, wie sie sich verhalten sollte.

Also stellte sich vor die sauberen Kessel und wartete.

Professor Snape saß an seinem Schreibtisch und korrigierte Arbeiten. Anscheinend war er von den Arbeiten seiner Schüler alles andere als begeistert, denn seine Stirn wies tiefe Falten auf und die Arbeiten vor ihm strahlten in sattem Rot.

Sie lies ihren Blick weiter schweifen.

Das Büro war recht groß und beinhaltete nicht nur seinen Schreibtisch, sondern auch ein voll gefülltes Bücherregal. Am meisten verwunderte sie aber das Bild, was hinter ihrem Professor an der Wand hing. Es war ein Landschaftsbild und wirkte absolut nicht düster, wie man es eigentlich von ihm gewohnt sein dürfte.

Dann wanderte ihr Blick, ohne dass sie es verhindern konnte, wieder zu

ihrem Professor.

Sein Haar wirkte gepflegter als früher. Er trug seine typische, schwarze

Robe, allerdings war sie offen. Daher sah sie ebenfalls, dass er ein enges, elegantes Hemd da drunter trug. Und es stand ihm, sehr gut sogar.

'Hallo, Hermione, wach auf, das ist dein Professor. Hör auf, über so etwas

zu denken!' ermahnte sie sich.

Sie wandte sich seinem Gesicht zu. Seine Lippen, sie wirkten so...ja, wie

sollte sie es beschreiben, so...sie luden zum Küssen ein! Seine Nase war zwar

etwas größer, aber egal. Außerdem sagt man Männern mit großen Nasen bekanntlich

durchaus positive Nebeneffekte nach.

Dann kam sie zu seinen Augen, diesen wunderschönen, schwarzen Augen. Sie

versank in ihnen. Es war, als würden sie diese Augen immer tiefer in den Bann

ziehen...DIESE AUGEN?

'Oh mein Gott, er hat bemerkt, dass ich ihn mustere!'

Dieser Gedanke durchfuhr sie wie ein Blitz. Und prompt lief sie rot an.

„Ah, Miss Granger, sie sind fertig!"

Ein fieses Grinsen zierte sein Gesicht.

„Ich hoffe doch, ich habe ihre Musterung positiv überstanden!"

Ihr Gesicht machte jetzt den Weasleyhaaren Konkurrenz.

Er fuhr fort: „Aber ich wollte dann doch zu dem zurückkehren, weswegen Sie hier sind! Setzen Sie sich doch. Wein?"

Er grinste immer noch und zeigte auf einen Stuhl ihm gegenüber.

„Aber Professor, ich kann doch keinen Wein trinken!"

„In Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass ich weiß, was jetzt auf Sie zukommt,

erlaube ich es Ihnen!"

Er bewegte kurz seine Lippen und schon standen 2 Gläser, die mit einer

roten Flüssigkeit gefüllt waren, vor ihm. Hermione nahm ihr Schicksal hin

und setzte sich. Er reichte ihr ein Glas und prostete ihr zu.

„Auf Sie, Miss Granger, darauf, dass Sie Ihren Weg gehen, egal wie steinig

er ist!"

Beide tranken ein paar Schlucke. Hermione sah verwirrt und wartend in

seine Richtung.

„Also, Miss Granger, ich kam ja vorhin nicht umhin zu bemerken, dass

neuerdings ein immenses Interesse Ihrer Person bei den männlichen Schülern

vorherrscht. Ich habe ein paar Nachforschungen angestellt. Wie Sie sicher

wissen, war es bis im 19 Jahrhundert Pflicht für eine Hexe, jungfräulich in

die Ehe zu gehen. Aber heute ist das egal. Nun gut, leider reizt es die

heutige Jugend sehr, sich ihren Trieben hinzugeben." Er runzelte die Stirn

„Und leider Gottes haben Sie es Weasley zu verdanken, dass Sie jetzt

ziemlich in der Klemme stecken."

Hermione guckte ihren Professor erstaunt an. Ron? Was sollte Ron denn getan haben, dass auf einmal alle mit ihr schlafen wollten?

„Miss Granger, sagt Ihnen 'legis ad exsecutio ab ludi' etwas?"

„Ja, das ist ein Gesetz, das besagt, dass der Geist durch Spiele gereinigt

werden soll, damit er sich so den wichtigen Aufgaben widmen kann. Aber was

hat das mit mir zu tun?" Sie verstand es absolut nicht.

„Bedanken Sie sich nicht bei mir. Der gute Dumbledore hielt es vor ein paar

Jahren für eine tolle Idee, den sportlichen Wettbewerb zu fördern und hat

Hogwarts mit einem Zauber belegt.

Dieser Zauber tritt ein, sobald jemand eine Art Wettbewerb ausruft. Und der

Gewinner des Wettbewerbs bekommt Hauspunkte."

Immer noch ziemlich verwirrt starrte Hermione ihn an.

'Und was hat das Ganze mit mir zu tun?' fragte sie sich.

„Ich sehe an Ihrem erstaunten Gesicht, dass Sie noch nicht auf die Lösung

Ihres Problems gekommen sind. Nun gut, dann werde ich mich mal Aufopfern

und Ihnen auf die Sprünge helfen:

Durch diesen Zauber wird jeder Wettbewerb, der dazu führt, dass niemand

verletzt wird und die Teilnehmer danach den Kopf frei haben, genehmigt.

Wenn also ganz Hufflepuff der Meinung ist, sie müssen ein

Butterbierwettsaufen machen gegen Ravenclaw, dann bekommt der Gewinner

Hauspunkte, da diese Ausgelassenheit die Schüler entspannt und ihren Kopf

für neue Aufgaben frei macht. Ich weiß nicht, ob Dumbledore das auch

zulassen wollte, aber zuzutrauen wäre es ihm!"

Es schien als wartete Professor Snape, ob sie etwas sagen würde, sie saß

aber nur da und sah in unverwandt an. Dann trank er noch einen Schluck des Rotweines, um gleich danach weiter zu sprechen.

„Leider Gottes hat Ihr dämlicher Weasleyfreund einen Wettbewerb ausgerufen,

wer es wohl schafft, Sie rum zu kriegen und zu befriedigen!"

Hermione lief bei diesen Worten wieder rot an,

„Und dieses dumme Schloss hat dem Wettbewerb zugestimmt. Wir Lehrer können nicht eingreifen, daher wird der Wettbewerb so lange andauern, bis es einen Gewinner gibt. Und da Ihr werter Freund selten dämlich ist, haben Sie durch Ihre Reaktion gegenüber Mr. Malfoy dem Hause Slytherin 20 Hauspunkte geschenkt!"

Ein leicht dreckiges, aber auf jedenfall ziemlich fieses Grinsen schlich sich auf Snapes Lippen.

Und es wurden ihr die Ausmaße seiner Worte bewusst. Jeder, der es schaffte, sie

zu erregen, bekam ein paar Hauspunkte und der, der mit ihr schlief, der

bekam ziemlich viele. Langsam fing sie an zu verstehen, warum manche

Menschen Dumbledore verfluchen wollten. Aber wie konnte es sein, das

jemand, der schon lange Hogwarts verlassen hatte, noch Punkte für sein

altes Haus holen konnte? Sie hakte nach.

„Aber Professor, wieso bekommt ihr Haus Punkte, wo die Person, die diese

Empfindungen leider hervorgerufen hat, doch schon längst seinen

Schulabschluss hat?"

„Ganz einfach, Miss Granger, er war zum passenden Zeitpunkt auf Hogwarts und

kann dadurch daran teilnehmen. Es tut mir Leid, aber auch ehemalige Schüler können bei diesen speziellen Wettbewerben Punkte holen. Ich habe mir das bestimmt nicht ausgedacht. Gehen Sie zu Dumbledores Portrait und lassen Ihre Wut an ihm aus!"

Entsetzt starrte Hermione ihren Professor an.

„Also läuft so lange ein Wettbewerb, bis ich mich entweder hingebe, oder

Hogwarts nie wieder betrete? SHIT! Wie viele Punkte gibt's denn zu

gewinnen?"

„Irgendwie amüsiert mich Ihre Entrüstung. Derjenige, der mit Ihnen schläft,

bekommt 200 Punkte. 300 Punkte gibt es, wenn Sie ebenso Spaß daran haben, wie

er. Wenn Ihnen auch nur irgendwer seinen Willen aufzwingt, wird er

bestraft. Fragen Sie mich nicht, wie das geht."

Hermione stöhnte frustriert auf und vergrub ihr Gesicht in den Händen.

'Warum ich, warum nur immer ich...' fragte sie sich noch.

„Sie sagen mir jetzt also, dass es, bis der Wettbewerb vorbei ist, das Ziel

jedes Mannes und jedes Jungen hier ist, mich Flach zulegen?" Ein winziger

Teil in ihr hoffte ganz fest, dass er ihr gerade einfach nur einen riesigen

Schreck einjagen wollte.

„Genau DAS wollte ich damit sagen. Allerdings appelliere ich an Ihren

Kampfgeist, dass Sie jetzt nicht wegen eines blöden Wettbewerbs Ihre

Prioritäten vergessen."

Hermione schaute noch eine Spur verwirrter aus der Wäsche, dann aber kam ihr der Gedanke, dass er auf das anspielen könnte, was sie den anderen an den Kopf geworfen hatte.

Ihr Vorhaben, keinen Sex vor der Ehe zu praktizieren.

„Falls Sie jetzt darauf anspielen, dass ich mir meine Jungfräulichkeit bis

zur Ehe aufheben wollte, muss ich sie enttäuschen. Das hatte ich nie vor.

Nur wollte ich Sie nicht an irgendeinen Idioten verschenken." Sie sah

ihn an und bemerkte, dass er einen erstaunten Blick im Gesicht trug. Dann wurde sie sich bewusst, dass sie gerade vor ihrem gemeinen und fiesen Zaubertrankprofessor ihre Vorstellungen von ihrem Sexualleben ausgebreitet hatte und errötete.

„Ich bin erstaunt, wie offen Sie heute doch sind." Wieder erschien dieses

Grinsen, allerdings fiel ihr erst jetzt auf, dass sie es nicht als fies

empfand, sondern als...sie konnte es kaum anders werten...als

durchaus ansprechend, fast schon zu interessiert.

'Ich muss hier raus, jetzt erregt es mich schon, wenn mich mein böser Professor

ansieht!' stellte sie panisch fest. Sie bemerkte dabei nicht, dass sie

aufgesprungen war und dass eben dieser Professor, der sie so verwirrte, sie

musterte.

'Wann ist Granger nur zur Frau geworden?'

Diese Gedanken gingen durch seinen Kopf, als er Hermoine musterte. Ihre Haare waren nicht mehr buschig sondern fielen elegant und weich auf ihre Schultern. Ihre gewellten Haare strahlten in verschiedenen Brauntönen und Ihre Augen, sie sah so unschuldig, so verletzlich und gleichzeitig doch so begehrenswert aus. Ihre Lippen waren voll und dunkelrot und ihr Körper hatte sich sehr positiv entwickelt. Sie war aufgeregt, daher hob und senkte sich ihr Brustkorb stark und lenkten seinen Blick auf ihr Dekolleté.

'Severus, das ist 'ne Schülerin, hör auf, ihre Brüste anzustarren!' befahl er sich selbst.

Hermoine war schlank, hatte aber an den richtigen Stellen schöne, weibliche Rundungen. Wenn sie nicht in der Schuluniform, sondern in betonter Kleidung stecken würde, hätte sie an dieser Schule ihre Jungfräulichkeit schon längst verloren, dessen war er sich sicher.

Er atmete tief durch und zwang sich, seiner Schülerin ins Gesicht zu sehen.

„Gut Miss Granger, ich würde Sie nun gerne zu Ihrem Schlafsaal bringen.

Gucken Sie nicht so entsetzt, Sie glauben doch wohl nicht, dass ich Sie

Abends um diese Zeit alleine herumlaufen lasse, wo alle männlichen Wesen des

Schlosses gerade an Ihnen interessiert sind. Kommen Sie!"

Auffordernd sah er sie an, bis sie sich zur Tür drehte und voran trat.

Sie gingen gemeinsam schweigend hoch zum Gryffindorturm. Vor dem Portrait

der fetten Dame machten sie Halt.

„Ich weiß, dass die ganze Situation Sie überfordert. Versuchen Sie, damit

so gut wie möglich umzugehen. Ich versuche eine Lösung für diese Misere zu

finden. Wenn alles zu viel wird, suchen Sie mich auf der Stelle auf." Er

sah ihr in die Augen und wieder drohte sie darin zu versinken. Dann griff

er ihre Hand und hauchte galant und ganz Gentleman einen Kuss darauf, bevor er in der Dunkelheit des Flures verschwand.

Hermoine stand wie erstarrt da und schaute auf ihre Hand. Hatte er ihr wirklich

gerade einen Handkuss gegeben und ihr seine Hilfe angeboten? Sie konnte es

kaum glauben.

Sie war total verwirrt und wollte einfach nur noch schlafen.

„Vielleicht war das alles ja nur ein Traum!" sagte sie voller Hoffnung zu sich selbst und machte sie sich auf den Weg in ihren Schlafsaal.

* * *

_So…jetzt wisst ihr, warum sich alle so komisch verhalten…ich hoffe ihr findet es nicht zu sehr an den Haaren herangezogen…_

_wenn's euch gefallen hat…ihr wisst wie ihr mir das mitteilen könnt._

_hugandkiss_

_eure Kat_

_PS: Das ist übrigens endlich die gebetate Version...und das verdanken wir Gaia  
_


	3. Rache ist süß

_severusnicole: Und da bist du schon wieder knuddel des freut mich_

_ich hab mir alles noch einmal durch den Kopf gehen lassen und festgestellt, das ich meine Gedankengänge durchaus noch ausbauen kann…und hab gleich damit angefangen…also es werden wohl doch ein par mehr Kapitel_

_Danke für das Lob rotwerd das ist zuviel der Ehre ;)_

_la dame: Die Idee mit dem Foltern fand ich gut…richtig gut…aber lies selbst…und keine Angst, Harry bekommt noch sein Fett weg…zwar noch nicht heute, aber bald muuuaaahhhhhh_

_So…des ist nun schon das dritte Kapitel…ich bin echt stolz auf mich, es geht voran…_

_Nicht wundern…ich lad die gebetate Version erst später hoch, meine Beta hat grad noch keine Zeit, aber ich will euch das neue Kapitel nicht vorenthalten!_

* * *

**Kapitel 3**

**In dem Hermione versucht das Beste aus der Situation zu machen!**

Ein dunkler Raum, nur ein paar Kerzen in einer Ecke erhellen ihn. Hermione

sieht, das sie nicht alleine ist. Noch jemand ist hier, sie spürt es.

Eine leicht kalte Hand streichelt ihr über ihren Nacken zu ihrer Schulter.

Diese Kälte in Verbindung mit der zärtlichen Berührung lösen ein Kribbeln

in ihr aus. Dieses Kribbeln beginnt im Bauch und wandert von dort zu ihren

Brüsten und in ihren Schoß.

Ihr Körper reagiert auf die Berührung, indem er sie mit einer Gänsehaut

überzieht.

Sie wendet ihren Kopf und da sieht sie ihn. Er ist größer als sie,

muskulös, dunkel. Sie kann ihn kaum erkennen, doch seine Aura zieht sie

völlig in seinen Bann. Das ein Mann so eindrucksvoll sein kann, niemals

hätte sie das vermutet.

„Wer bist d...?"

„Shhh." Er legt ihr den Zeigefinger auf den Mund. Sie versteht.

Er schaut sie an und diese dunklen Augen ziehen sie immer tiefer in ihren Bann...sie kann sich nicht losreißen. Alles was sie will, ist eine Berührung, auf einen Kuss wagt sie kaum zu hoffen.

Sie dreht sich vollkommen zu ihm um und wartet gespannt.

Er streicht eine Haarlocke aus ihrem Gesicht, dann streichelt er mit seinem

Handrücken über ihre Wange. Sein Daumen berührt zart ihre Lippen und er

hebt ihr Kinn. Sie ist seinen Augen nun vollkommen ausgeliefert und bemerkt

kaum, dass er sich runter beugt.

Vorsichtig und doch bestimmend, verschließt er ihren, immer noch vor

Erstaunen halboffenen Mund, mit seinem.

Seine Zunge wagt sich zu ihrer vor, berührt sie, fordert sie auf

mitzumachen. Leise seufzend gibt sie sich ihren Emotionen hin und läßt zu,

dass er sie küsst, sie erobert, durch diesen Kuss ihr Herz gewinnt. Sie

schließt ihre Augen. 

„Boah Hermione, jetzt wach auf!"

Eine Stimme riss sie aus dem Schlaf. Ginny stand vor ihrem Bett, die Hände

in die Hüfte gestemmt und grinste sie an.

„Was auch immer du geträumt hast, es war nicht jugendfrei!"

„Geträumt? Das war alles nur geträumt?" stellte Mione traurig fest. Sie

fasste sich an die Stirn, nein, Fieber hatte sie schon einmal nicht.

„Hey Mione!!!" Ginny fuchtelte mit ihren Händen vor dem Gesicht ihrer besten Freundin rum.

„Was'n?" war das Einzige, was diese verschlafen erwiderte.

„Ich weiß, das ist jetzt ziemlich feige und so...aber ich wollte mich bei dir

entschuldigen, bevor diese Idioten mich noch in irgendwas rein ziehen. Ich

war dafür, dass du mal ein bisschen Spaß hast. Aber die Scheiße, die mein

werter Bruder gemacht hat, damit hab ich nix zu tun."

Die jüngste Weasley sah sie, um Verzeihung bittend, an. Ihr tat es wirklich leid, dessen war sich Hermione bewusst. Und schließlich brauchte sie

jetzt 'ne Verbündete!

„Schwörst du mir, nie wieder so eine Scheiße einzuleiten, ohne mich vorher

zu fragen?"

"Sicher! Ich war eh der Meinung, es war nicht die beste Idee. Aber Harry

konnte mich umstimmen...wenn er so guckt...ach, Mensch Mione, du kennst mich,

ich kann ihm dann nix abschlagen."

Ein Grinsen schlich sich auf Hermiones Gesicht.

„Du gibst gerade freiwillig zu, dass du ihm total verfallen bist...wow...du musst echt ein schlechtes Gewissen haben!"

„Du machst es völlig richtig, dass du dich von denen fernhältst...! Entweder,

sie sind total unerfahren, oder sie wickeln dich um den Finger."

'Wenn du wüsstest...!' dachte Hermione sich nur und ein freches Grinsen

schlich sich auf ihre Lippen.

„Sag mal, Ginny, woher weißt du, was los ist?"

Kaum dass die Frage im Raum stand, wich Ginny ihren Blicken aus.

„Ähm...ja...mmh...also...ich weiß ja jetzt nicht genau, ob du das hören willst..."

„Sicher, hätte ich sonst gefragt? Jetzt schieß los, so schlimm kanns ja

echt nicht sein!"

„Draco, der blöde ich-bin-der-Sexgott-und-krieg-sie-alle Malfoy, hat mir

gegenüber ein paar Infos fallen lassen! Bist du auch dafür, 'n böses Ritual

auf Dumbledores Grab zu vollziehen? Der hat doch echt 'nen Zauber

aktiviert!"

„Ja, ich weiß...Snape hatte die Ehre, mich darüber aufzuklären!"

Ginnys Augenbraue schoss in die Höhe.

„Snape? ...und? ...hat er Andeutungen gemacht? Ist er dir zu nahe

gekommen!"

„Nein!" stellte Hermione entrüstet fest und merkte, dass sie es viel zu

extrem von sich wies.

„Gut, ich dachte schon. Wie willst du jetzt damit umgehen? Immerhin wurdest

du vom Schloss offiziell zur „Jagd" freigegeben. Wie willst du den ganzen

Idioten entgehen?"

„Darüber mache ich mir Gedanken, nachdem ich deinem werten Bruder die

Meinung gegeigt habe! Der wird jetzt nämlich erst einmal meine Rache zu

spüren bekommen!"

Ginny grinste überrascht. „Oh, na dann, viel Spaß und lass ihn leiden!"

„Das werde ich, believe me! Und ich hab auch schon einen Plan!"

Mit einem wissenden Grinsen ging sie ins Bad, um sich fertig zu machen.

10 Minuten später stand sie vor ihrem Kleiderschrank und überlegte, was sie

anziehen sollte. Heute war ein Samstag und sie musste nicht auf ihre

Schuluniform zurückgreifen. Und da es eh jedes halbwegs männliche Singlewesen auf sie abgesehen hatte, konnte sie die Nerven der Männer ruhig noch ein

bisschen reizen. Sie hoffte, dass es bei einigen zu einer Überreizung kam

und diese sie in Ruhe lassen würden. Welcher Junge versucht schon, eine

Frau zu beeindrucken, wenn er 'nen Ständer hat. Wenigstens für pubertierende

Jungs gabs ein Rezept zur Abwehr!

Sie wählte den Minischottenrock, den ihr ihre Muggelfreundin in den

Sommerferien geschenkt hatte. Dazu ein weißes Top, ohne BH. Ihre Haare

liest sie offen. Dann wurden noch ihre Augen mit Kajal und Eyeliner

verziert, der rote Lippenstift etwas aufgetragen und fertig war sie.

Gott, sah sie verrucht aus. Heiß und doch so unschuldig.

Sie schlüpfte in ihre schwarzen Sneakers, man will ja nicht zu sehr

auffallen, und dankte dafür, dass es dieses Jahr ein warmer Mai war.

Dann machte sie sich auf die Suche nach Ron. Der würde sein blaues Wunder

erleben.

Es war für viele das erste Mal, dass sie Hermione in solch einem

aufreizenden Aufzug sahen. Eigentlich war es ja nur 'ne Verschärfung der

Schuluniform.

Aber nicht nur bewundernde Blicke trafen sie. Viele Mädchen guckten sie

eifersüchtig an. Nicht nur, dass sie Potters beste Freundin war, die Welt

mit gerettet hatte und Jahrgangsbeste war, nein, jetzt sah sie auch noch

richtig Hammer aus.

Nach einer halben Stunde fand sie endlich Ron, der mit ein paar Anderen vor

der großen Halle stand.

„Du schaffst das!" sagte sie sich und atmete tief durch.

Ron entdeckte sie und ihm stockte der Atem. Gott, sah Hermione heiß aus.

Es war noch ein wenig kalt und ihr Körper hatte eine leichte Gänsehaut. Er

schluckte, ihr Top spannte sich über ihren Brüsten und ihre Nippel

zeichneten sich ab.

„Wow!" brachte er leise stammelnd hervor.

'Ah, mein erstes Opfer...der wird sich wünschen, dass er nie angefangen hätte,

über Frauen nachzudenken!' dachte Hermione, als sie sah, wie Ron sie

musterte. 'Wie sagt die Mutter meiner besten Freundin doch gleich,

Arschwackeln erst ab 18! Na so ein Glück das ich schon 18 bin!' und mit diesen

Gedanken kam sie ihm immer näher.

„Ron?" Unschuldig schaute sie zu ihm und biss sich kurz auf ihre Unterlippe.

„Weißt du, ich habe", sie strich sich ein paar Haare aus dem Gesicht,

„darüber nachgedacht, was du gesagt hast!"

Sie blickte ihm tief in die Augen und sah, dass sie ihre Wirkung nicht verfehlte. Er wollte sie, er war so was von erregt.

'Ein Hoch auf die Muggelmädchenzeitschriften! Ich hätte nie gedacht, das

diese Flirttipps so krass wirken!' Sie kam ihm immer näher. Als sie vor ihm

stand, beugte sie sich zu seinem Ohr und hauchte dagegen...3 Sekunden später

war es um ihn geschehen, er lief knallrot an und rannte panisch weg.

„Lass dir das eine Lehre sein, lieber Ron, und misch dich nicht in Sachen

ein, die dich nichts angehen!" rief sie ihm hinterher. Dann schaute sie

die anderen an.

„Und? Sonst noch wer?" Die Jungs schüttelten den Kopf.

„Gut. Ihr wisst jetzt, was passiert, wenn ihr euch mit mir anlegt!"

Jemand klatschte hinter ihr.

„Granger, Granger, Granger, also ich bin wirklich begeistert von deiner

Wandlung."

Malfoy kam auf sie zu, musterte sie und grinste. Dann beugte er sich zu

ihr.

„Du glaubst doch hoffentlich nicht, dass du mich auch so leicht los wirst.

Du spielst ein Spiel, was von den Malfoys erfunden wurde. Und ich habe bis

jetzt immer gewonnen."

Er hörte auf mit Flüstern, aber bevor er sich von ihr entfernte, knabberte

er noch kurz an ihrem Ohrläppchen.

Ein wohliger Schauer durchfuhr sie und sie verfluchte sich selbst dafür,

dass ihr Körper so willig reagierte.

„Sieh dich an, du flehst ja beinahe darum, dass dich endlich wer erlöst.

Ich kann dir viel zeigen...du würdest das genießen!"

Ihr war klar, dass, wenn sie ihn nicht bald loswerden würde, ihr Sieg über

Ron seine Wirkung verfehlen würde. Also setzte sie zum einzigen Gegenschlag

an, der ihr einfiel. Diesmal wendete sie sich seinem Ohr zu.

„Liebster Draco, ich verstehe voll, worauf du hinaus willst. Und ich kann

bestätigen, dass ein Malfoy wirklich eine sehr interessante Auswirkung auf

mich haben kann. Hast du heute eigentlich schon mal auf die Punktegläser

geguckt? Freu dich, dein Vater hat euch 20 Punkte eingebracht. Du hast

vollkommen Recht, das Spiel wurde von euch erfunden!" Mit diesen Worten

drehte sie sich um und ging in die große Halle, um zu essen. Sie verpasste

Dracos entsetztes Gesicht. Aber sie war sich auch so voll im Klaren, dass

sie eine Schwachstelle bei Draco gefunden hatte.

Der Kampf sollte beginnen, sie war bereit!

* * *

_Woah…da bin icke wieder ;)_

_wisst ihr, ich schreibe nur, wenn im Hintergrund Musik läuft…dass kann echt blöd sein…ich hab mir ne Musikliste für die Story zusammengestellt…eher untypische Musik für mich, die aber meine Gedankengänge anregt…also, ich schreib den Anfang des Chapters…Justin Timberlake (ich mag ihn ja net, aber für solche Szenen bringt er ne gute Stimmung rüber) haucht lovestoned…passt…dann ist das Lied vorbei, ich will weiterschreiben und was kommt…Party Up von DMX…damit war erstmal meine Stimmung hin…denn von…da sah sie ihn…gings dann zu….sie begann wild rumzuhüpfen….ob das wem aufgefallen wäre, wenn Mione, anstatt sich küssen zu lassen, auf einmal wild rumgehüpft wäre???_

_hier habt ihr wieder einen Beweis, wie krank meine kleine Welt wirklich ist. ;)_

_Sagt mal, wollt ihr eigentlich Musikempfehlungen zu bestimmten chaps haben? Weil dann mach ich das…wäre ja fies euch die Musik vorzuenthalten, die ich beim schreiben höre…_

_ihr wisst ja, wie ihr mit mir in Verbindung treten könnt ;)_

_ne Runde Butterbier ausgibt_

_hugandkiss_

_eure Kat _


	4. Lysistrate

_Sorry Guys, das ich euch so lange hab warten lassen…aber…wow…so viel stress…übrigens ein Tipp, feiert nie mit Iren Silvester…das ist echt zu krass…ich schick euch zu diesem Kapitel mal spontan noch ein bissel Sonnenschein mit…denn Irland merkt mal wieder net das Winter ist und die Sonne scheint und es ist Frühlingswarm…_

_ich lasse übrigens noch ein paar völlig neue Ideen einfließen…es wird komplexer…erst wollt ich ja nur ne lustig seichte story schreiben…aber es reizt mich, das ganze noch zu verkomplizieren…ich hoffe ihr lest trotzdem genau so begeistert weiter_

_reviewantworten kommen ab jetzt am Ende des Kapitels_

_so, Musikliste…_

_ich möchte natürlich nicht das ihr irgendwie illegal Musik runterladet…wenn ihr ein Lied nicht habt, dann schreibt mir…ich…ich schick dann die lyriks ;) ;) ;)_

_also…_

_Maneater - Nelly Furtado_

_Summer Vine – Ville Valo und Natalia Avelon_

_Every You, Every Me – Placebo_

_Easy - Sugababes_

_ich kennzeichne die Stellen, an denen die Lieder wechseln mit "-" ... dann setzt das nächste Lied ein…ich weiß, ist kompliziert, aber jede einzelne Szene muss man ja andern unterlegen…ihr seht dann welches Lied ich beim schreiben gehört habe…_

_bevor ich es vergesse, das heutige Kapitel widme ich Shari und severusnicole, meinen fleißigsten reviewern knuddel_

_

* * *

_

**4. Kapitel**

**In dem Hermione ihre Vorherrschaft verteidigt**

'Aaaalso, Zusammenfassung des bisher Geschehenen: ich soll meine

Jungfräulichkeit verlieren, habe es gerade geschafft, einen meiner besten

Freunde richtig zu blamieren und habe dafür gesorgt, dass Malfoy seine

Klappe hält! Ich hab heute schon echt viel geschafft!'

Grinsend ging Hermione zum Gryffindortisch, setzte sich und begutachtete,

was es zum Frühstück gab.

'Mmh! Pfannkuchen mit Himbeersauce! Genau das, was ich heute brauche!'

Sie tat sich einen Pfannkuchen und besonders viel Soße auf ihren Teller. Dann schaute sie sich um...und stellte fest: sie wurde von vielen gemustert.

'Let the game begin!'

Mit einem ziemlich anrüchigen Grinsen auf den Lippen, strich sie mit ihrem Zeigefinger etwas Soße vom Rand. Er war nun voll davon...das musste man doch ändern.

Sich der Wirkung sehr genau bewusst, bewegte sie ihren Finger langsam

Richtung Mund. Ganz langsam, beinahe zärtlich, lutschte sie die Soße von

ihrem Finger.

Seamus, der ihr gegenüber saß, sprang urplötzlich auf und hechtete aus der

Halle.

Kurz spielte sie mit ihrer Zunge an der Fingerspitze und nahm dann ihre Hand wieder runter.

Genüsslich fuhr sie noch mit ihrer Zunge ihre Lippen nach, dann blickte sie

auf.

Noch nie waren so viele Blicke auf sie gerichtet gewesen. Goyle sabberte

und sein Brötchen viel ihm aus der Hand...andere sprangen, ähnlich geschockt

wie vorher Seamus, auf und rannten weg.

'Das war ein Sieg auf ganzer Linie! Selbst Klein-Malfoy guckt fasziniert!

Legt euch nie mit einer Frau an!'

-

Hermiones Gedanken wurden von den eintreffenden Eulen unterbrochen.

Ein sehr edel aussehender Waldkauz landete neben ihrem Teller. Sie nahm ihm

den Umschlag ab.

Er war an sie adressiert.

Als sie ihn öffnete und das Pergament heraus nahm, strömte auch ein

herrlicher Erdbeergeruch aus dem Umschlag. Genüsslich sog sie den Duft ein.

Wer auch immer diesen Brief verfasst hatte, er hatte Stil. Dann faltete sie

das Pergament auseinander...

Sehr geehrte Miss Granger,

sicher wundern Sie sich, warum ich Ihnen schreibe! Ich bin nur um Ihr

Wohlergehen besorgt. Diese dumme Wette, sie könnte Sie zerstören. Wenn ich

es doch nur verhindern könnte...

Ich habe festgestellt, dass der Raum der Wünsche sich gegen den Wettbewerb

stellt. Dort sind Sie sicher.

Bitte machen Sie nichts Unüberlegtes, zu Viele beobachten jeden Ihrer

Schritte in der Hoffnung, das Sie einen Fehler begehen.

Passen Sie auf sich auf! Bitte! Zu viel steht auf dem Spiel.

Nehmen Sie sich besonders vor den Malfoys in Acht. Ich kenne Ihre Methoden

und wenn Sie einmal in Ihren Bann gezogen sind, dann gibt es kein Zurück.

Kämpfen Sie, kämpfen Sie für die Selbstbestimmung, kämpfen Sie gegen das

Patriarchat. Wenn es nicht wäre, dann wären uns jetzt nicht die Hände

gebunden.

Wussten Sie, dass die Schulräte beraten haben, ob sie den Wettbewerb

beenden sollen? Sie hätten die Macht dazu, allerdings wurden die wenigen

vernünftigen Stimmen überhört.

Leider sieht man es als Spaß an, aber man sollte niemals mit einer Frau

spielen.

Ich kann nur an ihren Verstand appellieren, dass Sie auf sich aufpassen.

Malfoy liebt es, Blumen zum Erblühen zu bringen und sie dann vertrocknen zu

lassen!

Sie haben viel mehr als das verdient!!!

Leider sind mir die Hände gebunden.

Bleiben Sie nicht allein, jemand sollte Sie begleiten!

Ziehen Sie die anderen weiblichen Gryffindors zu Hilfe. Sicher sind sie

genauso entsetzt wie ich, für Sie scheint dies alles ein Spiel zu sein, aber ich bitte Sie, passen Sie auf sich auf.

Denn es ist viel mehr als das...

Mehr darf ich nicht sagen, nur soviel, ich werde Ihnen immer helfen...immer...

Geben Sie nur nicht auf!

Hochachtungsvoll

Der Brief endete ohne Unterschrift. Wer auch immer den Brief verfasst

hatte, er wollte anonym bleiben.

-

Erschrocken schaute Hermione sich um...was wurde hier nur gespielt? Sie

musste schnellstmöglich hier weg, Ginny suchen, vielleicht konnte sie ihr

helfen. Sie schob ihren Teller weg und rannte in ihren Schlafsaal.

Dort angekommen, fiel sie Ginny in die Arme.

„Mensch Mione, was ist denn los? Du wirkst, als ob dir der Leibhaftige

begegnet wäre!"

„Ginny, du musst mir helfen...ich dachte, es geht nicht mehr schlimmer, aber

der Scheiß-Wettbewerb scheint noch viel komplizierter zu sein, als ich

angenommen hatte. Hier, lies!"

Ginny nahm ihr das Blatt Pergament ab und las es durch.

„Scheiße! Was geht hier ab? Diese verfluchten Schulräte...wie können sie es

wagen!"

Ginny setzte sich zu Hermione, welche zusammengesunken auf ihrem

Bett kauerte und nahm sie in den Arm.

„Ach Mensch, Kleine, wir schaffen das! Wir müssen nur rausfinden, warum

dein anonymer Verehrer so besorgt um dich ist."

Hermione schüttelte sich, als würde sie hoffen, dass dadurch alles

wegfallen würde.

„Es ist doch total krank! Erst erfahre ich, dass per Wettbewerb derjenige

Hauspunkte bekommt, der mich entjungfert oder erregt und dann wird mir

mitgeteilt, das die Folgen noch viel weitreichender sein könnten. Was ist

eigentlich los? Warum kann mir keiner Antworten geben?"

Während sie sprach, wurde sie immer lauter. Ihre Augen begannen wütend zu

funkeln.

„Shh Mione, reg dich ab, Wut bringt uns jetzt nicht wirklich weiter! Aber

was mich mal interessiert ist ja, wer der Verfasser des Briefes ist.

Irgendwer scheint da ja sehr um dich besorgt. Möchtest du mir was sagen?"

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, wer der Verfasser ist. Aber er scheint mich zu

kennen. Hast du den leichten Erdbeergeruch bemerkt? Ich liebe Erdbeeren,

aber davon wissen eigentlich nur meine Muggelfreunde was. Wer auch immer

den Brief verfasst hat, er muss sehr genau auf Kleinigkeiten achten."

Hermione schmiss sich aufs Bett und grübelte über den vermeintlichen

Verehrer nach. Immer, wenn sie aus den Ferien kam, hatte sie eine kleine

Flasche Erdbeerparfüm bei sich und zu besonderen Gelegenheiten benutze sie

das Parfüm. Allerdings nur so wenig, das es kaum auffiel. Doch sie konnte

nicht weiter in Gedanken schwelgen, da Harry in den Schlafsaal gestürzt

kam.

„Harry? Was machst du hier?"

„Sorry Gin, muss mal mit Mione reden...hab gleich für dich Zeit, Schatz!"

Hätte er sich die Mühe gemacht und seine Freundin genauer angeschaut, hätte

er gemerkt, dass diese leicht sauer war.

„Mione, du musst mit einem Gryffindor schlafen!"

„Bitte was?.."

„Na du willst doch, dass wir die Hauspunkte bekommen, oder etwa nicht?"

Verwundert guckte Harry sie an.

„HARRY JAMES POTTER, WIE KANNST DU ES WAGEN!"

Diesmal war Ginny diejenige, die laut wurde.

„DURCH DICH UND RONALD HAT HERMIONE JETZT EXTREME PROBLEME

UND DU KOMMST IHR MIT SO WAS? SIND HAUSPUNKTE ETWA WICHTIGER, ALS IHRE

GEFÜHLE? DU IGNORANTES ARSCHLOCH!"

Harry starrte Ginny an, als ob sie ein Knallrümpfiger Kröter wäre.

„Was ist denn euer Problem? Meine Güte, Hermione ist halt noch Jungfrau und

soll jetzt „erlöst" werden. Für Liebe ist doch später noch Zeit!"

Er hatte es kaum ausgesprochen, als Ginny ihm auch schon eine gescheuert

hatte. Dann zerrte sie ihn aus dem Schlafsaal.

Sie sprach den Zauber wieder neu, der verhinderte, das Jungen in den

Mädchenschlafsaal konnten.

Als sie damit fertig war, sah sie, dass Hermione erschöpft eingeschlafen

war. Wahrscheinlich zu viel Stress, vermutete die Weasley.

Während Hermione wieder von ihrem dunklen Unbekannten träumte und sich in

seinen schwarzen Augen verlor, legte sich Ginny einen Schlachtplan zurecht.

Sie erfuhr, dass alle Jungs derselben Meinung waren. Hermione sollte mit

einem Gryffindor schlafen, dann war der Wettbewerb erledigt und Gryffindor

würde mit dem riesigen Vorsprung an Punkten den diesjährigen Hauspokal

gewinnen. Diese verblödeten Idioten dachten nicht einmal daran, dass

Hermione vielleicht alles ganz anders haben wollte.

Ginny trommelte die älteren, weiblichen Gryffindors in ihrem Schlafsaal

zusammen und erläuterte ihnen die Situation. Als sie fertig war, schaute

sie in die Runde. Alle guckten leicht betroffen, keiner wollte mit Mione

tauschen.

„So Mädels, ihr seht also, Hermione steckt ziemlich in der Klemme. Wir sind

Gryffindors, wir sollten ihr helfen, meint ihr nicht auch?"

Zustimmendes Gemurmel war die Antwort.

„Ich finde, wir sollten ein Exempel statuieren! Die Jungs wollen also, dass

Hermione mit einem von ihnen schläft...tja, Pech gehabt, das hat sie nicht

vor. Sie bedrängen sie fast, also haben sie sich das, was kommt, selbst

zuzuschreiben. Ich weiß nicht, ob ihr mitmacht, aber ich habe nicht vor,

Harry ran zulassen, solange er die Meinung vertritt, dass Hauspunkte

wichtiger sind, als die Willensfreiheit! Und ich bin sicher, das wird ihm

sehr schnell zeigen, wie es ist, wenn das eigene Wohl untergeordnet werden

soll!"

„Wow, geniale Idee!"

„Danke Parvati. Also, der Schlachtplan sieht wie folgt aus! Keinen Sex, kein

Kuscheln, nur ein bis zwei kleine Küsschen pro Tag. Egal, wie sehr gebettelt

wird! Und bitte bleibt hart! Im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes...für die Jungs!

Denen zeigen wir es."

-

Die Mädels machten sich auf den Weg! Ginny brachte Hermione etwas Essen aufs

Zimmer. Die Arme hatte für heute echt genug gehabt.

Dann machte sie sich auf den Weg, um Harry zu suchen.

Er war es, der sie fand, sie umarmte und ihr einen Kuss in den Nacken

hauchte.

„Hallo, mein Engelchen. Ich wollte mich entschuldigen!" hauchte er ihr

zärtlich ins Ohr.

'Jetzt bloß nicht weich werden!' befahl sie sich.

Harry begann sie zu streicheln, seine Hände fuhren ihre Konturen ab. Doch

als er in die Nähe ihrer Brüste kam, schlug sie seine Hände weg.

„Tut mir echt Leid, aber weißt du, ich bin echt nicht in Stimmung. Weißt

du, das mit Hermione, das geht mir so Nahe. Ich kann das jetzt nicht! Komm

doch einfach wieder, wenn alles geklärt ist!"

Harry zog scharf die Luft ein und schaute seiner Freundin nach, die gerade

verschwand.

Hatte sie ihm wirklich gerade einen Korb gegeben?

Kopfschüttelnd machte er sich auf die Suche nach ein paar Jungs. Wenn die

Weiber rumzicken, dann muss man halt anderweitig Spaß haben.

'Die kriegt sich schon wieder ein!'

Mit diesem Gedanken eilte er davon!

Wenn der wüsste!

* * *

_ich bin mal gespannt, was ihr davon haltet…ich schreib jetz noch ein Kapitel…aber ich kann nix versprechen…vielleicht lad ich das erst morgen hoch…aber wenn alles klappt, dann kommt nachher irgendwann noch eins_

_wisst ihr was komisch ist...es gibt 5 Personen die ein/bzw. mehrmals reviewt haben und so viele Zugriffe...wenn ihr hier est, dann hinterlasst doch ne kurze Botschaft, wenns euch gefallen hat...das ist das einzige worum ich bitte_

_so, nun die reviewantworten:_

_severusnicole: Ich merke es, voller Freude…ich hab ne Stammleserin, sozusagen…Ich drohe mit mehr Kapiteln…sicher…ist doch mal ne schöne Drohung…_

_ich hätte niemals zu hoffen gewagt, das mal wer süchtig nach meinen kranken Ideen ist…das Gefühl ist toll…richtig toll…_

_heikeandrea: ich hab ne Liste erstellt…aber net wundern, die Lieder wiederholen sich, weil ich eine Playliste für die ganze story hab. Das merkt man aber erst nach ein paar Kapiteln_

_la dame: sie musste gar nichts flüstern…der gute Ron war durch die ganze Situation so erregt, das sie nur gegen sein Ohr gehaucht hat…das reichte um ihn…na sagen wir mal…so zu erfreuen, das er ganz schnell weg wollte…_

_ich habe überlegt, wie wird man einen Draco Malfoy los…und der einzige, der wohl eindeutig noch erfahrender als der Sohn ist, ist wohl der Vater…so würgt man ihm am ehesten einen rein…und sie musste sich ja schnell retten, bevor er sie zu sehr eingewickelt hätte…denn das könnte er, leider Gottes…ja ja, immer diese Malfoys ;)_


	5. Verwirrung pur

_und hier kommt auch schon das 5 Kapitel…wieder ungebetat…es tut mir Leid, aber meine Lieblingsbeta hat im Moment riesig Stress…und ich bin dann auch noch so spontan und will das Kapitel, wenn es denn fertig ist, gleich on stellen…_

_mmh…jetz wieder etwas Malfoypower…und Frauenpower…ja des geht beides in einem Kapitel_

_mmh…bin grad wieder voll aufm Sugababestripp…daher die drei Textzeilen_

_Snow Patrol __ – Shut your Eyes_

_Him – Gone with the sin_

_Subway to Sally – Ohne Liebe_

_Sugababes – Angels with dirty faces_

* * *

**5****. Kapitel**

**...in dem Hermoine nicht immer alles im Griff hat!****  
**

_**Move a little closer come with me  
I'll show you the place to be  
That's what he said to me**_

Als Hermione endlich mal wieder wach wurde, war es tiefste Nacht. Alle

schliefen. Ginny hatte ihr eine Notiz hinterlassen.

Süße,

du wirst es kaum glauben...wir sorgen dafür, dass die Jungs dich in

Ruhe lassen! Wir haben einen Pakt geschlossen. Die Jungs müssen so lange

abstinent leben, bis sie dich mit diesem Wettbewerb in Ruhe lassen. Und das

verückteste ist, dass selbst ein paar Slytherins mitmachen. Hufflepuff,

Ravenclaw und wir Gryffindors stehen geschlossen hinter dir. Nur noch ein,

zwei kleine Küsse sind pro Tag drin. Jetzt geht's denen an die Potenz. Wenn

die wollen, dass du Sex hast, sorgen wir dafür, dass sie keinen haben...!

Frauen an die Macht ;)

'Ach Ginny, was würde ich nur ohne dich machen!' Lächelnd blickte sie auf

ihre schlafende Freundin.

'Und was mach ich jetzt?'

Sie hatte schließlich den halben Tag verschlafen.

'Das Gute an einem nächtlichen Hogwarts ist, dass alle schlafen!'

Also machte sie sich auf den Weg in die Bibliothek. Schließlich wollte sie

noch ein bisschen lernen. Ihr Schulabschluss sollte auf keinen Fall unter

diesem blöden Wettbewerb leiden!

Auf dem Weg zur Bibliothek musste sie sich nur 2 Mal verstecken, da Mrs.

Norris umher schlich. Aber ansonsten war Hogwarts wie verlassen.

Der Mond schien durch die großen hohen Fenster und man hörte den Wind leise

rauschen.

'Es kann so schön hier sein, doch kaum einer weiß das zu schätzen!' dachte

sich Hermione, als sie zu einem großen Fenster ging.

Sie genoss den harmonischen Ausblick ein paar Minuten, dann setzte sie

sich in Bewegung.

In der Bibliothek angekommen, machte sie sich sogleich an ihre Arbeit.

Für Verwandlungen und Zaubertränke musste sie Aufsätze verfassen und dann

wartete noch eine Übersetzung für Alte Runen auf sie.

Sie arbeitete angestrengt und gewissenhaft und merkte daher nicht, dass sie

die letzte halbe Stunde nicht allein in der Bibliothek war. Professor Snape

beobachtete sie, gebannt von ihr, von ihrer Schönheit, von ihrem Lerneifer.

Nach 2 1/2 Stunden harter Arbeit war sie endlich fertig. Sie strich sich

eine verirrte Strähne aus dem Gesicht und packte ihre Sachen zusammen.

Snape war hinter sie getreten. Er beugte sich vor.

„Miss Granger, sicher gibt es eine gute Erklärung dafür, dass Sie Nachts in

der Bibliothek sitzen!"

Erschrocken sprang sie auf und hätte ihn beinahe mit ihrer Tasche

geschlagen.

„Professor...!"

„Ich will Ihre Ausrede gar nicht hören! 20 Punkte Abzug."

"Aber Professor, ich wollte doch nur lernen!"

Sie drehte sich zu ihm und blickte ihm in die Augen.

„Ach Granger, und das können Sie nicht tagsüber, oder in Ihrem

Gemeinschaftsraum?"

Hermione hauchte ihm nur ein leises und trauriges „Nein" entgegen.

„Jetzt erzählen Sie keinen Blödsinn. Ihre Freunde werden schon nicht über

Sie herfallen. Schließlich sind Sie in Gryffindor!"

Das letzte Wort spuckte er förmlich aus.

„Wenn Sie wüssten...!"

„Wenn ich was wüsste?"

„Meine werten Freunde sind der Meinung, dass es meine Verpflichtung

gegenüber Gryffindor ist, dafür zu sorgen, dass wir die Hauspunkte

bekommen! Scheiß auf die Hauspunkte! Ich will selbst über mein Leben

entscheiden können!"

„Schön und gut, ich habe jetzt keine Zeit für so etwas! Gehen Sie jetzt in Ihren Schlafsaal. SOFORT!"

Hermione rannte den ganzen Weg. Sie war sehr verwundert über das Verhalten

ihres Professors. Warum benahm er sich so anders ihr gegenüber? Erst

erklärte er ihr, dass er ihr helfen würde und dann war er wieder das alte

Ekel!

'Wer weiß, was dem einer in den Tee gemischt hat!' waren ihre letzten Gedanken, als sie im Turm ankam und in den Mädchensaal schlich, um sich wieder hin zulegen.

-

Wieder war sie in diesem dunklen Raum. Wieder nicht allein.

„Wer bist du? Wo bin ich?"

„Shhh!" flüsterte er leise.

„Du bist in Sicherheit! Zumindest zur Zeit!"

Immer noch erkannte sie nicht, wer dieser Mann war. Aber sie fühlte sich

bei ihm sicher und geborgen. Irgendwo her kannte sie diese Stimme. Aber sie

kam nicht drauf, woher.

„Versprich mir, dass du auf dich aufpasst!"

Er nahm sie in die Arme.

„Hast du mir den Brief geschickt?"

Fragend schaute sie in seine dunklen Augen. Sie konnte die Konturen seines Gesichts nur erahnen. Alles, was sie wusste, war, dass er längeres Haar hatte, dunkle Augen und dass er größer war als sie!

'Super, das trifft auf halb Hogwarts zu!' dachte sie sich deprimiert.

„Ja, ich habe dir den Brief geschickt!"

„Wer bist du?"

„Alles zu seiner Zeit, mein Engel. Noch darf ich mich dir nicht vollständig

offenbaren. Nur soviel, schütze dich vor den Malfoys. Sie wollen nicht nur

die Hauspunkte!"

Sie kuschelte sich an ihn.

„Was bitte sollten sie sonst wollen. Heiraten werden sie mich sicher nicht."

„Das nicht, aber man kann eine Frau auch anders ausnutzen. Ich weiß

noch nichts genaues...ich schreibe dir, wenn ich etwas herausfinde. Mein Engel,

pass' auf dich auf!"

Er beugte sich etwas runter, so, dass seine Lippen ihre verschlossen. Dieser

Kuss war so unschuldig und zart, ganz leicht und sanft, fast als ob ein

Schmetterling sie nur kurz berühren würde... 

Dann wachte sie auf.

Sie war in ihrem Bett, er war weg. Und doch, es musste passiert sein! Ihre

Finger berührten leicht ihre Lippen. Sie waren warm, wie von einem Kuss.

War das alles nur ein Traum?

Sie streckte sich, versuchte ihre Gedanken zu ordnen. Doch so ganz wollte

es ihr nicht gelingen.

Ihr Blick fiel auf Ginny, die langsam erwachte.

„Morgen Ginny! Danke für die Unterstützung. Sehe ich das richtig, dass alle

Mädels hinter mir stehen und die werten Herren jetzt zu spüren bekommen,

wie es ist, wenn eine „höhere Macht" über einen bestimmt?"

„Mal sehen, wie die darauf reagieren. Die meisten haben es ja noch nicht

einmal mitbekommen."

„Weiß Harry schon von seinem Glück?"

„Ja sicher...er leidet...und schmollt! Solange er jetzt nichts mit Malfoy

anfängt...!"

Die beiden Mädchen lachten laut.

„Kommst du mit runter zum Frühstück, Mione?"

„Ich weiß ja nicht...eigentlich will ich diesen ganzen Idioten ja nicht

begegnen. Aber immer kann ich mich ja auch nicht hier oben verstecken. Wie

heißt es doch so schön, auf in den Kampf!"

Die beiden Mädchen zogen sich an und machten sich auf den Weg in die große

Halle.

Andere Mädchen schlossen sich ihnen an.

Ganz Hogwarts wirkte wie ein Wespennest. Die Nachricht, was genau von

Hermione verlangt wurde und dass die anderen Mädchen ihr helfen wollten,

wirbelte viel Staub auf.

Doch das Frühstück verlief ohne größere Zwischenfälle.

Hermione machte sich danach auf den Weg zum See. Sie kannte dort einen

Platz, den kaum ein anderer kannte, an dem wollte sie mal wieder entspannen

und vielleicht lesen.

-

Doch, lange blieb sie nicht ungestört, leider!

„Ah, Miss Granger, welche Freude, Sie hier anzutreffen!"

Lucius-der Schleimbeutel-Malfoy stand vor ihr. War ja klar. Wenn man mal

seine Ruhe wollte, tauchte der Teufel persönlich auf!

„Mister Malfoy, ich freue mich natürlich Sie zu sehen. Allerdings muss ich

Sie darauf hinweisen, dass ich lerne!"

„Wollen Sie wieder einmal beweisen, dass Sie sogar gegen meinen Sohn

ankommen?"

„Tja, reines Blut ist nicht alles. Aber ich denke, Sie verstehen, das ich

diese Unterhaltung beenden möchte!"

Abschätzend sah er sie an.

„Meine werte Hermione, Sie bewegen sich auf dünnem Eis." Seine Stimme klang

kalt.

„Ach Lucius, ich wusste nicht, das wir schon beim Du sind, verzeih mir!"

Kaum hatte sie die Worte ausgesprochen, da riss er sie hoch.

„Egal, wie gut du in der Schule sein magst, du bist eine Frau und noch dazu

ein Schlammblut. Alles, was du zu tun hast, ist einen Mann zu beglücken und

Kinder zu kriegen."

Sie versuchte, seinen Griff zu lockern.

„Aber Lucius, du lebst ja noch im Mittelalter! Ich bin sicher, du meinst

das nicht so!"

Seine Augen schweiften an ihrem Körper hinab.

„Du musst noch so viel lernen, mein kleines Täubchen. SO viel. Und glaub

mir, diese Dinge kann man nicht erlesen. Dazu braucht man einen Meister!"

„Ich möchte nicht unhöflich erscheinen, aber ich denke, ich suche mir

meinen Meister selbst aus!"

Mit diesen Worten entwand sie sich seinem Griff und rannte weg.

„Versuchs nur, mein Täubchen, Versuchs nur!"

-

Wütend rannte Hermione durchs Schloss. Keiner wagte es, sie anzusprechen,

jeder sah, dass sie auf 180 war. Nur einer war dumm genug, sich ihr in den

Weg zu stellen.

„Granger, wenn du es so eilig hast, zu mir zu kommen, dann ruf mich

einfach! Ich weiß, dass du dich nach mir sehnst. DU willst, dass ich all

diese Dinge tue, von denen du so träumst. Du willst, dass ich dich zum

Erzittern bringe. Glaub mir, ich würde es schaffen, dass du meinen Namen

schreist!"

Er hätte einfach seine Klappe halten sollen!

„Wahrscheinlich hast du sogar Recht, Malfoy..."

„Gut, dass du das endlich einsiehst, das erleichtert die Situation!"

„Ja, ich würde deinen Namen schreien...wutentbrannt, gelangweilt...Gott, so

arrogant, wie du bist, da musst du 'ne echte Nullnummer im Bett sein. Ein

bisschen lecken hier, ein Küsschen da...Man Malfoy, denkst du echt, dass du

der Sexgott persönlich bist? Warum? Weißt du, ich tue dir einen Gefallen,

wenn ich mich nicht auf dich einlasse! Ansonsten würde jeder an den 200

Punkten sehen, dass du es nicht drauf hast!"

Draco stand völlig verdattert da. Er hatte mit allem gerechnet, nur nicht damit. Hermione gab ihm noch ein kleines Küsschen auf die Wange.

„Du darfst dich später bei mir bedanken, Kleiner!"

Sie ging weiter, hörte aber noch sehr wohl, wie Pansy ihr zujubelte!

'Wenn das so weiter geht, werde ich zur Vorbildsfigur der Hogwartschen

Frauenbewegung!' dachte sie sich lächelnd.

Aber Draco hatte ja auch selbst Schuld. Glaubte er wirklich, nur weil

jemand noch keinen Sex hatte, dass die Person unerfahren ist. Na ja,

typisch Reinblüter, die unterschätzen die Muggel extrem.

'Was auch immer kommt, keiner kriegt mich so einfach. Schon gar kein

Slytherin!'

Mit diesem Vorsatz ging sie zum Mittagessen.

* * *

_sodele, des wars Morgen kommt denke ich mal noch was…na ja eigentlich ist es ja schon heute…also, immer schön reviewn….die reviewantworten kommen jetzt._

_severusnicole:_

_meine zuverlässigste reviewerin knuddel_

_Ob die Jungs lange durchhalten…darf ich mal lachen...die leiden…_

_tja, wer ist dieser mysteriöse Briefeschreiber…ich weiß es….;)_

_es ist nicht Malfoy sen. soviel steht fest…_

_und Snape…du hast das Kap gelesen…würde er nicht netter zu ihr sein?_

_Kayla:_

_thx für deine review_

_elise:_

_Sie spielt ja nicht mit. Hermione weiß nur, das sie, so gesehen, keine Wahl hat, also versucht sie das Beste draus zu machen. Und ich denke, dass wenn sie anderen aufgeilt, sie aber nicht ranlässt, dass nicht gerade als Einwilligung auf die Wette angesehen werden kann…_

_ist, wie ich am Anfang erwähnt, mein erster Versuch, eine Fanfiktion zu schreiben…daher ist der Verlauf, etc. nicht wirklich ausgereift…ich übe noch…_

_Die Personen sind OOC, das stimmt, aber seine wir mal ehrlich…wie hätte ich meine Idee umsetzten können, wenn sie nicht out of Charakter wären…dann hätte ich gleich die Idee verwerfen können…_

_Wie heißt es doch so schön, Übung macht den Meister…_

_danke für deine review_

_Sepsis:_

_thx für deine review…_

_ja ja, typsich Kerle… ;)_

_Hermione wird am Ende vergeben sein, ich weiß auch an wen… :) aber bis dahin ist es noch ein etwas längerer und schwieriger Weg_

_la dame:_

_Ich bin total Theaterverrückt…daher kenne ich auch das Stück…und ich dachte mir der gute Aristophanes verzeiht mir, wenn ich mir seine Grundidee klaue…die Damen haben es dort schließlich geschafft…__die anderen Häuser machen übrigens mit…schließlich geht es hier ja um Männer und Frauen…ja ja, Geschlechterkampf auf Hogwarts lach_


	6. Forsaken not really!

_Ich mal wieder...ja, ich behellige euch noch mal bevor ihr weiterlesen könnt...also…heut erfahrt ihr wieder ein bisschen mehr…ein kleines bisschen…und im nächsten Kapitel spitzt sich die Situation zwischen den Gryffindors dann endgültig zu…aber lest erstmal das hier :)_

_Musikliste:_

_ H.I.M. – Rip Out The Wings Of A Butterfly_

_Disturbed & Korn – Forsaken_

_Sugababes – Freak Like Me_

_Rammstein – Engel_  
_J.K.R. gehört alles, mir nix, das typische halt_

_

* * *

_

**6. Kapitel **

**...in dem Hermoine einen kleinen Sieg erringt! **

**_I don't care what they say _**

**_I'm not about to pay nobody's way _**

**_'Cos it's all about the dark in me_**

Eigentlich war das sonntägliche Mittagessen eine schöne Angelegenheit. Es

gab immer etwas besonders leckeres und man konnte mit seinen Freunden in

Ruhe quatschen. Denn nach dem Krieg gab es einen neuen Erlass. Sonntag war

der Tag der Ruhe, an dem man nicht lernen sollte, sondern das Leben

genießen. So viele Menschen waren im Krieg gestorben, junge Menschen, die

ihr Leben nie richtig ausleben konnten. Damit die Schüler Zeit für sich und

ihr Leben hatten, wurde der Sonntag zu einer Art Ruhetag erklärt. Und

selbst Professor Snape musste sich daran halten, sehr zu seinem Ärger. Keine

Strafarbeiten an einem Sonntag.

Heute war alles etwas anders. Mädchen und Jungen saßen nicht vermischt

beieinander, sondern alle Tische waren in 2 Hälften gespalten. Die Jungs bedachten Hermione und Ginny, die so genannten „Heeresführerinnen von Hogwarts", mit bösen Blicken. Sie verstanden nicht, was das große Problem war. Ihrer

Meinung nach, stellte sich Granger viel zu zimperlich an. Es gab hübsche und

nette Jungs in Hogwarts, da wäre es ja wohl nicht so schwer gewesen, einen

rauszusuchen.

Während alle ihren Gedanken nachgingen, betrat Neville die Halle. Er hatte

in der letzten Zaubertrankstunde wieder mal einen Kessel explodieren lassen

und war deshalb im Krankenflügel gewesen. So hatte er nur Gerüchteweise

gehört, was alles vorgefallen war.

Er ging zu Hermione und setzte sich neben sie.

„Hey Mione...ich...ich wollte nur sagen, dass ich auf deiner Seite bin. Es ist

mir egal...na ja...die anderen Jungs...ach...!" stammelte er.

Hermione umarmte ihn.

„Ist schon OK Neville. Ich danke dir. DU bist von all meinen Freunden der

erste, der mich unterstützt."

„Na ja, ich kann doch nicht anders. Immer hast du mir geholfen und warst

für mich da. Und schließlich, man darf dich nicht zwingen!" setzte er

entrüstet hinzu.

Ginny mischte sich mit ins Gespräch ein.

„Neville, ich danke dir auch, du hast bewiesen, dass Gryffindor nicht nur

Idioten beinhaltet!", dabei warf sie Harry und Ron einen bösen Seitenblick

zu.

Doch kein anderer Junge gesellte sich zu ihnen. Nur Neville hatte verstehen

wollen. Nur Neville sah ein, dass jeder Mensch frei entscheiden sollte.

Nach dem Mittagessen gingen die meisten zum See. Es war zwar noch nicht

warm genug zum baden, aber die Sonne schien.

-

Es war laut und viele waren da. Fast nur Mädchen, da die meisten Jungs

schmollten. Man mochte es kaum glauben, aber die ach so tolle männliche

Jugend Hogwarts' war viel zu verbissen, als das sie nachgegeben hätten.

Selbst Schuld!

Doch der ganze Trubel war Hermione echt zu viel. Sie verzog sich in Richtung

Schloss.

Wieder einmal irrte sie unentschlossen umher. Dieser ganze

Wettbewerbsscheiß verwirrte sie noch mehr, als sie sich eingestehen wollte.

Plötzlich wurde sie in eine dunkle Kammer gezogen.

Sie wurde grob an eine Wand gedrückt, jemand berührte sie, Angst ließ sie

erstarren. Bitte nicht, das waren ihre Gedanken. Gerade als der Typ sich an

ihrem Oberteil zu schaffen machen wollte, flog er durch den Raum.

Er rannte daraufhin weg.

Hermione sank auf ihre Knie.

Sie lehnte immer noch an dieser verfluchten Wand und zitterte am ganzen

Körper.

Der Schock saß noch zu tief.

Wer war das gewesen?

Ein paar Tränen bahnten sich den Weg über ihr hübsches Gesicht.

Es war nicht die körperliche Gewalt, die sie so schockierte...dieser komplette

Kontrollverlust...er war es, der ihr Angst einjagte. Sie hätte keine Chance

gehabt, wenn das Schloss sie nicht beschützt hätte, dessen war sie sich

bewusst.

Langsam beruhigte sich ihre Atmung und ein letztes Mal nahm sie einen

tiefen Atemzug, dann setzte sie ihren Weg fort.

-

Eines hatte ihr dieses Ereignis eindeutig gezeigt, hier wurde mit unfairen

Mitteln gespielt.

Sie machte sich auf den Weg in die Bibliothek.

Dort traf sie auf Luna, die anscheinend die einzige Schülerin war, die

heute in der Bibliothek weilte.

Ihre Blicke trafen sich.

„Hermione, lass dich nicht unterkriegen! Sie kriegen dich nicht klein! Ich

hab noch keine Hexe wie dich getroffen. Deine charakterliche Stärke reicht

noch für halb Slytherin mit."

Dann nahm Luna Sie in den Arm.

Woher wusste die blonde Ravenclaw eigentlich immer Bescheid?

„Ich werde jetzt mal gehen. Im Keller sollen Schrumpfhörnige

Schnarchkackler leben."

Hüpfend verschwand Luna aus Miones Sichtfeld.

Auf dem Tisch lag noch immer das Buch, in welchem Luna vorhin gelesen

hatte.

"Irrsinnige Zaubergesetze und wo sie in Kraft getreten sind" stand in

grünlich leuchtender Schrift auf dem Einband.

Warum nicht, dachte sich Hermione und schlug es auf.

Es gab die unmöglichsten Gesetzte. Zum Beispiel durfte man nicht um 5 Uhr

morgens an einem Donnerstag mit einer grau-weiß gestreiften Ziege baden.

Doch es gab auch einige interessantere Gesetze.

So war es z.B. verboten, den Stuhl eines Schülers zu verhexen, wenn der in

den nächsten 2 Wochen eine Prüfung ablegen sollte.

Hermione las bestimmt eine halbe Stunde lang die unsinnigsten Gesetzte, bis

sie auf ein Gesetz stieß, das für sie von größter Bedeutung war.

Das Gesetz besagte, dass, wenn eine Schülerin schwanger werden würde, sie

fortan bei der Familie des Kindesvaters leben müsste. Es sei egal, ob sie

das wollte, denn da sie Schülerin sei, müsste sie das Gesetz befolgen. Nicht

einmal Volljährigkeit konnte sie schützen. Sie konnte natürlich den

Kindesvater, und nur den Kindesvater, heiraten, aber sie konnte auch einfach

bei ihm Leben, wenn er sie nicht Heiraten wollte.

'Was für eine Scheiß-hinterwäldlerische-Gesellschaft die Zauberergesellschaft

doch manchmal ist! Jetzt verstehe ich auch, worauf die Malfoys aus sind. Es

gibt wohl kaum eine leichtere Gelegenheit, mich auszuschalten. Als Mätresse

auf Malfoy Manor, nein Danke!'

Wütend schlug Hermione das Buch zu.

Die können mich mal...jetzt erst Recht!

Mit diesem Gedanken machte sie sich auf die Suche nach irgendwem...sie

brauchte jetzt ein Opfer für ihre Wut!

Wie es der Zufall so wollte, fand sie das perfekte Opfer. Das willigste

Opfer überhaupt. Lucius Malfoy saß in einer Nische und betrachtete sie.

„Ah Lucius, welch ein Zufall, dich hier anzutreffen!"

Mit schwingenden Hüften ging sie auf ihn zu. Sie war glücklich, dass sie

heute ein leichtes Sommerkleid angezogen hatte. Seine Blicke schienen sie

jetzt schon zu verschlingen.

„Miss Granger, welche Freude...", sein Blick blieb an ihren Brüsten hängen,

„...Sie hier anzutreffen. Was machen Sie denn an solch einem schönen Tag hier

drinnen?"

Sie kam immer näher, spielte mit einer Locke, kaute wie zufällig ganz

unschuldig an ihrer Unterlippe.

„Ich wollte nicht zu den anderen, sie sind manchmal so unreif!" Besonders

das letzte Wort betonte sie.

„Sie haben also endlich eingesehen, dass es bessere Gesellschaft, als diesen

Potterjungen, gibt. Ich wusste doch, dass Sie so klug sind. Aber seien Sie

gewarnt. Es gibt von hier an kein Zurück mehr!"

Er nahm ihre Hand und zog sie auf seinen Schoß. Sie spürte seine wachsende

Erregung und triumphierte innerlich. Kerle sind doch alle gleich...und so

leicht zu durchschauen.

Sie begann, sich an ihn zu schmiegen und sie bewegte ihre Hüfte sehr

gezielt. Die erhoffte Wirkung setzte ein, Lucius Malfoy wurde sozusagen

richtig rattig.

Dann streichelte sie über sein Gesicht, beugte sich vor... und biss ihm ziemlich grob auf die Unterlippe. Gleichzeitig sprang sie auf

und guckte auf ihn runter. Er hatte unter dem plötzlichen Mangel an Nähe

und unter dem Biss sehr zu leiden.

„Wissen Sie was, Malfoy, das nächste Mal, wenn Sie ein unschuldiges Mädchen

verführen wollen, stellen Sie vorher fest, ob sie wirklich so ein kleiner

Engel ist. Unter uns, ich will kein Engel sein."

Sie ging grinsend und wieder mit der Hüfte schwingend weg.

Das hatte gesessen!

Ein Lachen ließ Malfoy aus seiner Lethargie erwachen.

„Lucius, du solltest niemals eine Gryffindor unterschätzen!"

"Snape, was hast du hier verloren? Mal wieder Voyeur gespielt? Gib es doch

zu, du würdest sie genauso gerne nehmen!"

„Ich würde niemals etwas mit einer Schülerin anfangen. Und mal unter uns,

deine Methoden sind auch echt überholt. Ich habe nicht Gespannt, ich wollte

nur sehen, ob alles in Ordnung ist. Oder glaubst du wirklich, ich würde

zulassen, dass sie in deinen Besitz übergeht und du Sie kaputt machst?

Vergiss es."

Kalt und abschätzend guckte er auf den ehemaligen Freund.

„DU solltest dir ein anderes Spielzeug aussuchen, dieses bekommst du nie!

Auch ein Malfoy muss mal ein Nein hinnehmen, sieh es ein!"

Er entfernte sich und ließ einen, vor Wut, schäumenden Malfoy zurück.

„Ach, und bevor ich es vergesse, ich glaube, alle deine Geschäfte hier sind

erledigt und es gibt keinen Grund mehr für dich, hier zu verweilen!"

Dann war Snape endgültig verschwunden.

Lucius Malfoy kehrte noch an diesem Abend auf sein Anwesen zurück.

Auch wenn man es kaum glauben wollte, ein Malfoy verstand, wann er verloren

hatte.

Aber Hermione wusste noch nichts von ihrem Teilsieg.

* * *

ich machs kurz...ich setz mich gleich mal ans nächste Kapitel...wenn ihr lust habt, dann reviewt... 

hier die reviewantworten

Nicole: Ich konnte meine arme Hermione ja schlecht allein stehen lassen...wenigstens die Mädels unterstützen sie...und Neville, wie wir jetzt wissen...tja, die Frage aller Fragen, ist der gute Severus der Briefeschreiber...mal sehen...vielleicht...aber du hast Recht, anmerken lässt er sich eher ungern was...mmh...Butterbier...fang nicht so an...so könnte man den SToryverlauf verändern...aber nein...ich lass mich nicht beeinflussen grins ...

sepsis: Wenn Hermione sich unterkriegen lassen würde, dann wäre sie nie so weit gekommen...erstaunlich viele hoffen auf Severus...mal sehen...ich verrate nix...aber theoretisch ist er ja nicht der einzige der groß und düster ist...

la dame: Hermione kann nichts passieren...wie man bei dem Kapitel sieht...aber es war knapp...tja und es kann ja nur arrogante Malfoys geben...

anjahexe: Ich wollte mal ein Thema umschreiben was so, meines Wissens nach, noch nicht vorhanden war...deshalb ist es so an den Haaren herbeigezogen...und schließlich ist es ne Fanfiction...und meine erste...da hab ich noch ein bissel Narrenfreiheit


	7. Everybody's making trouble

_Hey, It's me...I am back :) ... ich hoffe ihr nehmt mir das Kapitel nicht übel...na ja...also...es wird ein bisschen traurig...ich sag nur die Musikliste...na ja, ich will euch nicht ewig auf die Folter spannen...ist übrigens bis jetzt mein längstes…aber ich wollte es nicht splitten…_

_Sugababes – In The Middle_

_Sugababes – Push The Button_

_Placebo – Song To Say Goodbye_

_Sugababes – Run For Cover_

_Coldplay – The Scientist_

_Hilary Duff – One Girl Revolution_

* * *

**7. Kapitel **

**...In dem Alles irgendwie ein wenig aus dem Ruder läuft! **

****

**_Why can't the boys see the toys _**

**_That the girls want the boys to be _**

**_And why can't the girls see the world _**

**_That the boys want the girls to see _**

Hermione hatte den Tag zusammen mit Ginny, Lavender und den Patilzwillingen

im Schlafraum ausklingen lassen. Ginny hatte sogar etwas Butterbier organisiert. So kam es auch, dass die Mädchen am nächsten Morgen erst ziemlich spät aufstanden.

Das Frühstück mussten sie ausfallen lassen, sie eilten gleich zu Verwandlung.

Der Unterricht verlief relativ normal, nur die Geschlechterteilung fiel

auf.

Als nächstes hatten sie Zauberkunst. Professor Flitwick wollte nichts

wissen und tat so, als ob alles wie immer sei. Na ja, wenigstens machte er

sich nicht an Hermione ran. Das war schon einmal ganz positiv.

Danach eilten die Mädels geschlossen zum Mittagessen, sie waren total aus gehungert.

Darauf hatten sie 2 Stunden Pause und dann stand Zaubertränke auf dem Stundenplan.

Hermione war im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors und wollte sich endlich

mit Harry aussprechen. Er war schließlich ihr bester Freund und meistens

ganz vernünftig. Und immerhin hatte er Voldemort besiegt. Sie ging auf ihn

zu.

„Du Harry, ich wollte mit dir sprechen!"

Er schaute auf und grinste.

„Hey Mione...es tut mir Leid...manchmal bin ich ein Idiot. Komm, setz dich zu

mir!"

Er deutete auf den Sessel neben seinem. Hermione setzte sich. Ihr ging das

alles gerade zu glatt.

„Möchtest du auch eine?" Harry reichte ihr eine Praline.

„Ich dachte, wir sollten vielleicht erst einmal über das, was hier gerade

passiert, sprechen... Schokolade kann ich dann immer noch essen!"

„Ach komm schon, die ist echt lecker! Und außerdem, ich will darüber nicht

reden. Wir haben uns aufstacheln lassen. Malfoy...du kennst ihn doch. Er hat

echt an unserer „Ehre" gekratzt."

Hermione musterte ihn. Ein Harry, der freiwillig zugab, dass er durch

männlichen Leichtsinn einen Fehler gemacht hatte? Das gab es so gut wie nie!

„Wow, Harry, ich bin stolz auf dich! Schön, dass du endlich begriffen hast,

dass Freundschaft mehr zählt, als Hauspunkte!"

Immer noch hielt Harry ihr die Praline unter die Nase, also griff sie zu.

Sie schmeckte köstlich.

„Es ist nur zu unser aller Besten Hermione, das verstehst du doch, oder?"

Harry schaute sie an.

Was zur Hölle war jetzt los?

Auf einmal war es, als würde sie auf glühenden Kohlen sitzen. Sie wurde

beobachtet, aber eben nur beobachtet. Warum streichelte sie denn keiner?

Warum wollte sie auf einmal gestreichelt werden? Irgendwas stimmte nicht!

Sie rannte in den Schlafsaal.

„Ginny???? GINNY???"

„Was ist denn los?"

„Harry, Praline...ich weiß nicht...oh Gott...ich...ich...ich brauche sofort 'nen

Kerl!"

Sie wollte raus stürmen, aber Ginny hielt sie ab und scheuerte ihr erst

einmal ein paar.

„Erde an Mione...kein Sex, erinnerst du dich? Also, was soll das hier?"

Hermione schmiss sich aufs Bett. Irgendwer sollte verdammt noch mal was

tun!

Ginny eilte derweil in den Gemeinschaftsraum.

„Harry, was hast du mit Hermione gemacht?"

„Reg dich nicht auf...das ist nur ein Enthemmungstrank gewesen. In 3

Stunden lässt die Wirkung wieder nach!"

„Du verdammtes Arschloch...warte nur, wir sprechen uns gleich noch...Neville,

ich brauche deine Hilfe, wir müssen Hermione zu Snape bringen!"

Ein ängstlich drein blickender Neville stammelte nur: „Snape?"

„Verdammt, wenn du sie zu ihm bringst, dann kriegt Slytherin die Punkte!

Ich, als dein großer Bruder, verbiete dir das!"

Ron stellte sich ihr in den Weg.

„Warte nur, bis Mom erfährt, was ihr hier abzieht...und jetzt", sie zückte

ihren Zauberstab, „geht mir aus dem Weg!"

Mit Hilfe verschiedener Drohungen und ein paar Flüchen schafften Ginny und

Neville Hermione aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum und zum Keller.

„Neville, pass kurz auf Hermione auf, ich suche Snape!"

Ginny ließ den leicht verzweifelten Neville mit einer sehr wollüstig

schauenden Hermione allein.

„Neville, mein Schatz...", Hermione spielte mit seiner Krawatte, „ war es nicht

schon immer dein Wunsch, mal mit einer Frau zu schlafen?"

Ihre Hände versuchten sein Hemd hochzuziehen. Neville lief knallrot an und

versuchte sich halbherzig zu wehren. Er war total überfordert. Zum Glück

eilte Professor Snape mit Ginny auch schon um die Ecke.

„Da Professor, sehen Sie doch nur. Diese Idioten haben ihr diesen Enthemmer

verabreicht, wahrscheinlich viel zu viel. Und jetzt fällt sie alles an, was

nicht bei drei auf den Bäumen ist!"

Snape runzelte die Stirn. Das Bild, das sich ihm bot, war aber auch zu

grotesk. Neville lehnte an der Wand und guckte wie ein in die Enge

getriebenes Tier. Hermione tänzelte um ihn rum und versuchte ihn zu küssen.

„Miss Granger, mitkommen, lassen Sie den armen Jungen los. 10 Punkte für

Gryffindor, weil Sie so ehrenvoll gehandelt haben, Mr Longbottom! Ach,

bevor ich es vergesse, der Nachmittagsunterricht fällt aus!"

Wenn die ganze Situation nicht so grotesk währe, dann könnte man sie

richtig genießen, dessen war sich Ginny sicher. So aber zog sie nur Neville

mit sich und plante schon mal die Strafpredigt für Harry.

-

Professor Snape war mittlerweile mit Hermione im Schlepptau in seinem Büro

angekommen.

„So Miss Granger, wenn Sie mir versprechen, das Sie sich ganz ruhig

verhalten, dann lasse ich Sie in Ruhe!"

Hermione ging langsam schleichend auf ihn zu.

„Aber Professor, es gibt so viel bessere Dinge, mit denen wir uns die Zeit

vertreiben könnten…!"

Sie kam immer näher, doch noch tat er nichts.

„Miss Granger, ich muss doch sehr bitten. Sie können doch nichts mit der

Fledermaus aus dem Keller anfangen."

Hermione schaute ihn verwundert an.

„Und warum nicht?"

Sie stand direkt vor ihm.

„Weil ich viel älter bin und ich Ihr gesellschaftliches Ansehen zerstören

würde. Immerhin bin ich Ex-Todesser."

„Und ein verdammt geiler!" murmelte Hermione in ihren nicht vorhandenen

Bart.

Dann schmiegte sie sich an ihn.

„Aber Professor, wissen Sie, Sie sollen uns doch Dinge lehren?"

Sie schickte ihm ein zweideutiges Grinsen.

„Richtig Miss Granger, allerdings nicht solche Dinge. Ich denke kaum, dass

ich der Richtige bin, um Sie in die Liebe einzuweisen!"

Langsam strich sie über seinen Oberkörper. Er wollte sie weg stoßen, aber er

schaffte es nicht. Genoss er doch zu sehr ihre Berührungen. Wenn doch bloß dieser Zauber nicht auf ihr liegen würde. Der verwirrt ihre Gedanken!

„Aber Professor, ich möchte von Ihnen lernen."

Sie beugte sich vor, so dass ihr Oberkörper an seinen gepresst war.

„Nur von Ihnen!" hauchte sie ihm dann ins Ohr.

„Miss Granger!", entrüstet stieß er sie weg.

„Sie sind nicht im Besitz Ihrer vollen geistigen Kräfte! Sie sollten diese

Gedanken sofort verwerfen. Diese bescheuerten Jungs...haben die Ihnen

wahrscheinlich glatt noch einen Liebestrank dazu gemischt!"

Seine ausgestreckten Arme hielten sie von ihm fern. Wo konnte er sie nur

hinbringen? Wo war sie allein?

„Miss Granger, hören Sie mir zu. Ich bringe Sie jetzt zu meinen

Privaträumen. Hören Sie auf, so zu grinsen, nicht weil ich über Sie

herfallen werde. Sie bleiben dort. Ich suche Ihnen einen

Abschwächungstrank. Und glauben Sie mir, nachher werden Sie froh darüber

sein, dass ich Sie von allem anderen abgehalten habe!"

Mit diesen Worten schob er sie in sein Wohnzimmer und platzierte sie auf

der Couch. Dann eilte er in sein Zaubertranklabor.

-

Ginny eilte derweil durchs Schloss, auf der Suche nach Harry. Was zu viel

war, war zu viel. Seine eigentlich beste Freundin zu manipulieren, um

Hauspunkte zu bekommen, das ging echt zu weit. Irgendwo hörte jeder Spaß auf.

Harry stand mit ein paar anderen vor dem Bild der fetten Dame. Sie alberten

rum.

„Harry, könnte ich dich mal bitte sprechen?" fragte Ginny zuckersüß.

„Ach Süße, weißt du, ich und die Jungs, wir unterhalten uns gerade. Hat das

nicht Zeit?"

„Nein, es ist wichtig!"

„Na gut, Luv, gib mir 10 Minuten, kannst ja drinnen auf mich warten." Er

hauchte ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange und bemerkte nicht einmal, dass seine

Freundin auf 180 war.

Ginny stürmte in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Nur Lavender saß in einem Sessel am

Kamin.

„Wow, Ginny, was ist denn los?"

„Mein werter Freund hat nicht nur seine beste Freundin mit Zaubertränken

manipuliert, er behandelt mich auch, als ob ich ein minderbemitteltes

Blondchen, sorry, nichts gegen deine Haarfarbe, bin!"

Mit einem lauten Seufzer schmiss sie sich in den Sessel neben Lavender.

„Ach ist schon OK. Ich bin die Quotenblonde, die den Ruf der Blondinen

verbessert!"

Die beiden lachten. Dann, wie gütig von ihm, erschien Harry. Lavender

verzog sich, das Attentat wollte sie nicht miterleben.

„Also, was war so wichtig, dass du mich unbedingt sprechen musst?" Leicht

gereizt musterte Harry seine Freundin.

„Da fragst du noch. Denkst du wirklich, ich nehme es so einfach hin, was du

mit Hermione gemacht hast?"

„Hey, ich bin nicht derjenige, der sich aufführt wie ein kleines Mädchen!"

„BITTE! Es ist ja wohl eindeutig ihre Entscheidung, ob und mit wem sie

schläft!!!"

„Das kann schon sein, aber der Scheiß-Wettbewerb... Und außerdem kommt hinzu,

dass ihr Mädels euch jetzt alle so affig habt."

„Gott Harry, du willst mir doch jetzt nicht wirklich weismachen, dass, nur

weil du mal 3 Tage nicht rummachen durftest, du total unter Druck stehst!"

Die beiden standen sich gegenüber. Harry versuchte, sie in seine Arme zu

ziehen.

„Ach, Luv, du weißt doch, was du mit mir machst!"

Ginny konnte es kaum glauben, dieser Idiot war erregt. Was zur Hölle denkt

der sich. Sie war doch nicht sein williges Sexpüppchen. Er begann sie zu

streicheln.

„Harry, hör sofort auf!"

Er reagierte nicht.

„Ach komm schon Ginny, du willst es doch auch!"

„NEIN!!!"

Sie schubste ihn weg.

„WAS ZUR HÖLLE SOLL DAS?"

Harry schaute sie wutentbrannt an.

„Was das soll? Du hirnloser Idiot! Ich will nicht mit dir schlafen! Nicht

jetzt und niemals so! Wer bist du? Ich erkenne dich nicht wieder!"

Traurig sah sie ihn an. Merkte er denn nicht, dass er gerade dabei war

alles kaputt zu machen?

„Weißt du was, Ginny, ich hab von deinem Rumgezicke echt genug. Geh

spielen, werde erwachsen. Und wenn du dann irgendwann soweit bist, kannst du

dich ja noch mal melden!"

Er drehte sich um und ging...er ging, einfach so...Ginny brach weinend

zusammen...alles war kaputt.

-

Hermione saß währenddessen immer noch in Snapes Wohnzimmer und las. Sie

hätte nie gedacht, dass ihr Zaubertrankprofessor so viele faszinierende

Bücher hatte. Sie fühlte sich richtig wohl. Die Wirkung des Zaubertranks

ließ zum Glück auch langsam nach. Da betrat Snape das Zimmer.

„So, Miss Granger, ich habe etwas gefunden, was den Zaubertrank ausschaltet,

trinken Sie das bitte!"

Er hielt ihr eine Phiole hin, die mit einer grünlichen Flüssigkeit gefüllt

war. Sie trank alles mit einem Schluck. Das ganze hatte einen erdbeerigen

Nachgeschmack. Komisch!

Der Professor hatte Recht, das stetige Verlangen, das sie eben noch gespürt

hatte, war weg.

„Danke Professor!"

Sie schaute ihn an. Diese schwarzen Augen. So unendlich, so schön...sie verlor sich in ihnen.

Ohne, dass er es bemerkte, beugte sich Professor Snape etwas runter. Sein

Gesicht war jetzt kurz vor ihrem. Alle Zweifel waren weggewischt. Er sah

nur sie, ihre Augen, die ihn voller Vertrauen ansahen, die roten Lippen,

die leicht geöffnet waren. Er wagte sich weiter vor.

Hermione merkte, dass er ihr immer näher kam. Sie war es, die die letzten

Zentimeter überwand. Gierig presste sie ihre Lippen auf seine.

Er erwiderte den Kuss und seine Zunge bat um Einlass. Sie ließ ihn nur zu

gerne gewähren. Der Kuss war leidenschaftlich, voller Sehnsucht.

Die beiden klammerten sich aneinander wie Ertrinkende.

Keiner von beiden konnte genau sagen, wie viel Zeit verging, doch plötzlich

löste der Professor sich von ihr.

„Miss Granger, es tut mir aufrichtig Leid, das müssen Sie mir glauben. Sie

stehen wahrscheinlich immer noch unter leichten Einfluss. Aber ich denke, es

ist ungefährlich, wenn Sie sich jetzt in ihren Schlafsaal begeben. Ich

werde den Hauselfen Bescheid geben, damit sie Ihnen Essen bringen. Dann

können Sie bis morgen früh im Schlafsaal bleiben. Miss Weasley leistet

Ihnen sicher gerne Gesellschaft."

Mit diesen Worten drängte er sie nach draußen.

Sie war noch immer völlig gefangen, als die Tür zu seinen Gemächern hinter ihr zu schlug. Dieser Kuss...nicht einmal Malfoy hatte

es geschafft, so etwas auszulösen. Sie war erregt, sicher, allerdings war

sie vor allem glücklich.

Hermione machte sich auf den Weg zu ihrem Schlafsaal und bemerkte nicht,

das Slytherin 40 Punkte gutgeschrieben bekam.

-

Als Hermione im Schlafsaal ankam, sah sie, dass Ginny zusammengerollt auf

ihrem Bett lag und weinte. Sofort eilte sie zu ihr.

„Ginny, was ist denn los?"

Sie drehte ihre Freundin und nahm sie in den Arm.

„Harry!", war das einzige, was diese unter Schluchzen von sich gab.

Mehr brauchte Hermione erst einmal nicht zu wissen. Sie behielt Ginny im

Arm und streichelte ihr über den Kopf.

„Shh, es wird alles gut, das verspreche ich dir!"

So saßen die beiden Mädchen lange Zeit allein im Raum.

Ginny brauchte etwas Zeit, um sich zu beruhigen. Alles schien so aussichtslos.

Sie liebte Harry doch. Aber sie liebte IHREN Harry, den Harry, der seine

Freunde beschützen wollte, der edelmütig war, der seine Wünsche nicht über

die Wünsche anderer stellte. Hatte sie die Wandlung, die er vollzog,

verdrängt? Sie versuchte zu ergründen, wann die Situation so aus ihren

Händen geglitten war.

Sicher, Harry hatte viel durchgemacht und wollte leben. Aber das alles gab

ihm nicht das Recht, auf den Gefühlen anderer so extrem rum zu trampeln. Das

war einfach nicht Harry!

Stockend berichtete sie Hermione, was vorgefallen war. Diese litt mit

ihr, musste sie doch mit ansehen, wie ihre beste Freundin versuchte, aus

den Scherben ihres Herzens wieder etwas zusammen zu puzzeln.

Ginny fing als erste an. Sie erzählte von früher. Hermione folgte ihrem

Beispiel und so schafften sie es, ihre Gedanken abzulenken.

Irgendwann lachten sie sogar wieder.

Die ersten Schritte in die richtige Richtung waren getan. Ginny sah ein,

dass sie eine einzigartige Persönlichkeit war. Dass sie keinen Harry Potter

brauchte, um sich Vollkommen zu fühlen.

Und doch sah man ihr an, wie sehr sie litt.

-

„Ginny, ich muss dir was beichten...ich...ich habe Snape geküsst!"

Ginny schaute Hermione erstaunt an.

„OK, ich hatte ja mit vielem gerechnet, aber nicht damit...wow...Hermione!"

„Ich weiß nicht, was in mich gefahren ist, ich musste es einfach tun. Und

weißt du, was das schlimmste ist? Es hat mir gefallen."

„OK, irgendwas ist heute echt anders als sonst. Weißt du was, Hermione, wir

sollten uns dringend was überlegen."

"Was genau meinst du? Ich denke kaum, dass wir 'nen Anti-Männer-Pakt

schließen können!"

„Warum denn nicht?"

Ginny strahlte sie an.

„Und wie soll das bitte gehen?"

Ginny hob ihre rechte Hand.

„Mach mit und sprich mir nach."

Und so leisteten die beiden einen Schwur. Dieser Schwur beinhaltete, dass

sie vor ihrem Abschluss keinen Sex haben würden und dass nur jemand, der

sie wirklich liebt, sie küssen kann.

Es sollte bis zu ihrem Schulabschluss keinem Jungen oder Mann gelingen, ihr

Herz zu erobern, wenn er es nicht ernst meinte.

Dieser Schwur wurde mit einem magischen Zauber besiegelt und trat sofort in

Kraft.

Erschöpft legten sich die beiden Mädchen schlafen und bemerkten nicht einmal, dass ihnen die Hauselfen Essen hinstellten.

* * *

_Ich finde ja, dass die Erderwärmung viel zu selten ein Thema ist…Oder die Hungersnöte…_

_nee mal im Ernst…dieses Kapitel war bis jetzt das schwerste, was das schreiben angeht…Zum einen wollte ich, dass Hermione ihrem Professor etwas näher kommt…was nicht gleich bedeutet das er der Briefeschreiber ist…zum anderen musste Harry nen Fehler begehen…meine OOC Ginny ist nun mal ähnlich temperamentvoll wie ihre Mutter und Harry sollte der Kopf gewaschen werden…mein OCC Harry wieder hatte echt keinen Bock ein lieber Harry zu sein…der Harry den ich hier aufzeichne, der versucht grad alles an Pubertät nachzuholen was geht, immerhin hat er Voldemort besiegt und kann endlich er selbst sein…leider nimmt er alle schlechten Eigenschaften mit…_

_ich liebe übrigens the Scientist von Coldplay…ich weiß auch nicht…ich liebe den Song einfach…gebt mir den Song und was Trauriges zu lesen und ich heule…das ist richtig krass…und deshalb habe ich den Song mit auf die Liste gesetzt. er unterlegt Ginnys verzweifelte Stimmung herrlich…_

_PS:_

_Ich muss euch noch mal kurz nerven…aber….ich hab jetzt nen Severus Snape (Mein Freund wollt ihn Snape nenne , ich Severus, daher der Name)…ich hab ja schon Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna und Neville…na ja und wir haben grad nen größeren Käfig geholt und Severus gabs kostenlos dazu…achso, ich rede hier von Kaninchen…Hermione trennt sich übrigens grad von Ron, vll hat Severus jetzt ne chance :)_

_so, hier die reviewantworten…ich geh mir dann mal ein ganz tiefes Loch buddeln…_

_Nicole: Meine Ratte würde mir übel nehmen, wenn ich darüber lache…aber ich verwende den Begriff immer bei meinen Kaninchen…und was für die passt, das passt auch für einen Lucius Malfoy…Severus konnte heute noch viel mehr genießen, oder meinst du nicht? Ich weiß noch nicht genau ob Lucius noch mal auftaucht…mal sehen…hey, ich hab heut zwar nicht den Briefeschreiber enthüllt, aber es gab sonst immerhin einige Action…_

_sepsis: Für die Severusliebhaber hab ich heut ja was geschrieben…ich hoffe es findet Anklang…mmh…Blaise…gute Idee…ich verrat nix…was das Gesetzbuch angeht…irgendwie musste Hermione es ja finden…und Luna ist nun mal spezi was komische Sachen angeht…_

_AnjaHexe: Ja…der Humor…dadurch das es jetzt doch mehr Kapitel werden als am Anfang geplant waren…na ja...dadurch musste ich Inhalt reinbringen und der Humor kam etwas abhanden…aber ich versuch ihn wieder zu finden…_


	8. Sorgen und Gedanken

_Ich lebe noch...und ich hab mir vorgenommen wieder regelmäßig zu Updaten...und ich hab eine neue, eine richtige Beta...die liebe Gaia...sie hat sich die Mühe gemacht alle älteren Kapitel auch nochmal zu betan...dafür danke ich ihr..._

_Das heutige Kapitel widme ich allen, die mich hierbei unterstützen und dafür gesorgt haben das ich endlich weiterschreibe! _

_Musikliste _

_Kirsten Barry – Ordinary Life_

_FatBoySlim – Praise You_

_Sugababes – Overload_

_Blur – Coffee and TV_

* * *

**Kapitel 8**

**...In dem Hermoine sich Sorgen und Gedanken macht.**

**_The tension is incredible, boy I'm in charge  
You know how I feel for you,  
Will you stop, or will you just keep going  
Please don't say no_**

Der nächste Morgen kam ohne Gnade und Hermione erwachte mit einem steifen Nacken.

'Na toll', dachte sie nur.

Sie streckte sich, versuchte die noch vorhandene Müdigkeit aus ihrem Körper zu vertreiben und gähnte dazu laut. Ginny lies sich davon nicht stören und schlummerte friedlich weiter.

Hermione gönnte ihr den Schlaf, denn sobald Sie wach sein würde, musste Sie sich der Realität stellen.

Aber wer hätte ahnen können, dass sich Harry zu so einem Arschloch entwickelte!

Langsam stand Hermoine auf und ging zum Fenster. Die Sonne schien und ein Vogel saß auf dem Fensterbrett und zwitscherte fröhlich. Alles sah so friedlich aus.

Wenn das Leben nur immer so harmonisch sein würde!

Als Hermione zur Uhr sah, merkte sie erst, wie spät sie dran waren.

„Ginny, hey Süße! Aufwachen!" Sie schüttelte leicht die Schulter ihrer Freundin.

Diese reagierte jedoch nur mit einem Grummeln.

Also griff die gute Mione zu härteren Mitteln. Mit einem Ruck zog sie Ginnys Decke weg.

Dem kühlen Morgen ausgesetzt, reagierte diese sofort. Sie sprang aus dem Bett und ihre wütend funkelnden Augen richteten sich auf ihre beste Freundin.

„Was, bei Merlins Unterhose, fällt dir ein. Es ist scheiß kalt, ich bin müde!"

„Sicher, aber du willst bestimmt nicht zu spät zu Zauberkunst kommen. Flitwick mag uns, aber pünktlich müssen wir trotzdem sein!"

Mit ein paar schnellen Zaubern versuchten sie, die Müdigkeit endgültig zu vertreiben und sich fertig zu machen. Leider hatten sie nicht genug Zeit, sodass Frühstück in der Großen Halle außer Frage stand. Aber irgendwer hatte ihnen gestern Essen gebracht und ein Teil davon wanderte jetzt schnell in ihren Magen.

Sie hetzten zu Zauberkunst und kamen gerade noch pünktlich. Prof. Flitwick zwinkerte ihnen fröhlich zu und begann mit seinem Unterricht.

Hermione liebte Zauberkunst. Sie konnte entspannen und die Aufgaben machten ihr unheimlich viel Spaß. Das mal niemand um Rat fragte, war auch ganz positiv. Die männlichen Gryffindors schnitten sie ganz.

Harry, der Junge der überlebte und sich danach zum MCS entwickelte, starrte gebannt aus dem Fenster. Ginnys Blicke schweiften immer wieder zu ihm, in der Hoffnung, das sich alles nur als schlechter Traum herausstellte.

Doch nichts dergleichen geschah.

Mione sah ihre beste Freundin immer wieder besorgt an. Sie wusste nicht, wie sie ihr in dieser Situation helfen sollte. Liebeskummer, den kannte sie nicht.

Als Victor irgendwann den Kontakt abgebrochen hatte, war sie viel zu beschäftigt auf die Jungs aufzupassen, als das sie darüber hätte trauern können.

Und sonst gab es da nie wirklich jemanden.

Sicher, ein paar zwanglose Urlaubsflirts in der Muggelwelt und ein bisschen was mit Ron.

Aber so wirklich wusste sie nicht, was in Ginny vorging.

Nur eins war ihr jetzt eindeutig klar, Ginny liebte Harry von ganzem Herzen. Und der Schmerz würde nicht vergehen, schwächer werden würde er, aber nicht ganz vergehen.

-

So viele Probleme auf ein Mal, aber um Ginny wollte sie sich später kümmern. Denn auch wenn sie es die ganze Zeit verdrängt hatte, aber etwas beschäftigte sie noch mehr.  
Der Kuss.

Er hatte sie geküsst.

Einfach so.

Und es hatte sich so richtig an gefühlt.

Aber sie war seine Schülerin und er ihr Lehrer.

Verboten!

Warum musste alles verbotene so gut sein?

Sie war so in Gedanken, dass sie das Stundenende erst gar nicht mitbekam. Ginny musste sie an stupsen.

„Woran auch immer du gedacht hast, sag es mir nicht. Du siehst viel zu zufrieden aus und das kann ich gerade nicht gebrauchen!", erwiderte Ginny nur.

Wortlos schloss sich Mione ihr an und sie eilten zum nächsten Unterricht.

Zaubertränke.

Auch hier waren Harry und Ron wieder anwesend.

Zwar hatte Professor Snape wieder den Posten inne, aber er lies sich breitschlagen, die beiden schwächeren Mitglieder des Goldenen Trios mit aufzunehmen.

Super, in einem Raum mit den Hormon gesteuerten Slytherin, den neuerdings Oberarschlöchern des eigenen Hauses und dem Mann, dessen Stimme neuerdings dafür sorgte, das sich ein angenehmes Kribbeln in ihrem ganzen Körper ausbreitete.

Schon wieder völlig in ihren Gedanken versunken, verpasste sie den Stundenanfang und schreckte hoch, als Prof. Snape Sie direkt ansprach.

„Ähm, entschuldigen sie Professor, aber ich habe ihre Frage nicht mitbekommen."

„Träumereien in meinem Unterricht kann ich nicht Leiden! 10 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor, Miss Granger. Und vielleicht hätten sie nun die Ehre, uns zu erklären, woraus der Vielsafttrank gebraut wird, um ihren Mitschülern ein paar Brautipps zu geben!"

„Aber wir dürfen den Vielsafttrank doch gar nicht brauen!"  
"Stellen Sie gerade meinen Unterricht in Frage? Nochmals 10 Punkte und jetzt fangen sie schon an!"

Hermione senkte den Kopf und begann die Antwort runterzurattern. Als sie fertig war, sah sie den Professor an.

„Wenigstens haben sie es jetzt doch noch hin bekommen!", er wandte sich an die anderen, „ ich hoffe, sie haben sich alles notiert, wir werden in dieser Doppelstunde damit anfangen, den Vielsafttrank zu brauen. Bilden sie dafür bitte Zweiergruppen. Am Ende der Stunden, füllen sie mir bitte ihr Ergebnis ab und legen es auf mein Pult."

Er guckte in die Runde.

„Worauf warten sie denn noch!"

Sofort sprangen alle los und machen sich auf den Weg, die Zutaten zusammenzusuchen.

Der Trank war für Hermoine kein Problem, immerhin hatte Sie ihn schon in der 2ten Klasse einmal hergestellt. Das war natürlich jetzt von Vorteil.

Viele Mitschüler verzweifelten an der Aufgabenstellung, selbst Harry und Ron - und die hatten damals mit geholfen.

Sie erledigte alles, was man heute erledigen konnte, ohne den Trank zu zerstören und danach wollte sie sich eigentlich Ginny widmen. Die jüngste Weasley hatte eigentlich großes Talent im Tränke brauen, aber heute wollte sie nicht. Wieder hafteten ihre Blicke nur auf Harry. Sie reagierte kaum und wenn, dann sehr gereizt.

Das Ganze schien ihr doch noch extremer zu zusetzen, als Mione es jemals vermutet hätte.

Da ihre beste Freundin gerade keinen Wert auf ihre Aufmerksamkeit legte, widmete Sie sich wieder dem Chaos, was in ihrem Kopf vorherrschte.

Endlich war die Zeit rum und alle gaben ihre Trankproben ab.

Wie immer hatten es danach alle unheimlich eilig, den Klassenraum zu verlassen.

-

Hermione nahm ihren ganzen Mut zusammen, sie wollte noch einmal mit ihrem Professor über das Gestern Vorgefallene sprechen.

Ginny ging als Letzte und schloß die Tür.

Sie wusste zwar absolut nicht, was sie von der Situation halten sollte, aber sie wollte dafür sorgen, das Mione wenigstens ein bisschen Privatsphäre hatte.

Kaum, das sie die Tür geschlossen hatte, lief sie den anderen hinterher.

Sie wollte wenigstens in Harrys Nähe sein.

'Wieso nur muss ich diesen Arsch nur so unheimlich lieben?'fragte sie sich.

Hermione indessen ging langsam auf ihren Professor zu.

Dieser sortierte gerade ein paar übrig gebliebene Zutaten in die Vorratsregale.

„Professor Snape, ich wollte mit ihnen sprechen!"

„Ich wüsste nicht, was wir besprechen sollten!"

Er drehte sich um und schaute ihr tief in die Augen.

„Aber Professor!"

„Was soll das ganze Miss Granger? Wenn ich ihnen sage, das wir nichts zu besprechen haben, dann sollten sie das akzeptieren!"

Seine Augen straften seine harschen Worte Lügen.

Tapfer blickte sie ihn weiter an und startete einen letzten Versuch, zu ihm durchzudringen.

„Professor, sie haben mich geküsst und es hat nicht so gewirkt, als ob ihnen das missfallen hätte!"

Blitzschnell, so schnell, das sie es kaum bemerkte, hatte er Sie gegriffen und gegen eine Wand gedrückt.

„Ich weiß nicht, was in ihrem naiven, pubertären Kopf vorgeht, aber das Gestern war ein großer Fehler. Ich habe schon schlimmere Fehler begangen, aber dieser Gestern ist ziemlich unverzeihlich. Hören sie auf, darüber nachzudenken. Am liebsten würde ich ihnen das Gedächtnis nehmen, aber dazu ist es wahrscheinlich schon zu spät! Gehen sie jetzt und seien sie froh, das sie noch jung sind und das Leben genießen können!"

Er ließ sie los.

„Nun gehen sie schon! Tun sie das, was junge Frauen heutzutage so tun!" fügte er etwas versöhnlicher hinzu.

-

Das war ihr ja noch nie passiert! Da hatte ihr werter Professor sie doch gerade förmlich aus dem Zaubertränkeklassenzimmer geschmissen!

Und eine Antwort hatte sie auch nicht erhalten.

Im Gegenteil!

Jetzt war sie noch viel verwirrter.

Warum versuchte ihr Professor, ihr auszuweichen und seit wann hatte er seine Emotionen nicht mehr richtig unter Kontrolle?

Irgendwas war anders.

Noch mehr Fragen, auf die es erst einmal keine Antwort gab, na toll.

Sie eilte zum Mittagessen in die Große Halle.

Als sie um eine Ecke bog, rannte jemand in sie rein.

Kaum, das sie sich wieder aufgerappelt hatte, sah sie, das der Unhold Charlie Weasley war.

Er lächelte sie entschuldigend an.

„Sorry Mione, aber ich habs eilig, man sieht sich!"

Er umarmte sie kurz und rannte weiter.

Was war nur heute mit allen los?

Sie machte sich nun endgültig auf den Weg zum Mittagessen.

Nach dem Essen versuchte sie Ginny etwas aufzuheitern, allerdings ohne großen Erfolg.

Die beiden brachten die letzten Unterrichtsstunden hinter sich, nur um dann Todmüde ins Bett zu fallen. All dieser Stress machte die beiden völlig fertig.

Hermione beschloss, noch irgendwie einen Weg zu finden, Ginny wieder lächeln zu sehen. Dann schlief sie ein.

* * *

_So, ich werd jetzt auch endlich mal auf eure reviews reagieren..._

_Ich danke euch übrigens für die Reviews, sie haben am Ende dafür gesorgt das ich endlich weiterschreibe..._

_severusnicole: Irgendwas fieses überlege ich mir noch für Harry, versprochen..._

_sepsis: Natürlich mach der gute Severus nicht so weiter...schließlich kennen wir ihn auch net so...aber mal sehen...Neville ist irgendwie der einzige Typ der nicht an Hauspunkte denkt. Aber ich seh immer in ihm eine starke Persönlichkeit...ausserdem wollte ich es einmal erleben das Severus Neville Punkte gibt...und ich finde er hat sie verdient!_

_sci-fi-fan: es geht weiter ;)...thx für die review_

_attack: Na Duus...hach du bist, neben Gaia, die erste von den Schreiberlingen die mein geschreibsel gelesen hat...und es gefällt dir, was mich ganz doll glücklich macht! Deine Reviews haben mich zum schmunzeln gebracht...und der imaginäre Tritt hat auch geholfen, wie man sieht...Ich verspreche hoch und heilig nie wieder so viel Zeit zwischen 2 Kapiteln vergehen zu lassen. attack knuddel  
_


	9. Entscheidungen

_Und mal wieder etwas neues...ach meine liebste attack...du wirst mich steinigen wollen...vll...ich widme dir mal ein schöneres Kapitel..._

_Aber ich will euch ja nicht vom Lesen abhalten! _

_Bevor ich es vergesse, ich hab noch schnell eine Storyempfehlung für euch. "Sie nannten ihn Hexer" von attack09...so genial und jeden zweiten Tag wird geupdatet, also viel zuverlässiger als bei mir! _

_Musikliste:_

_Shakira – La Tortura_

_Christina Milian – Dip It Low_

_Counting Crows – Colorblind_

_Coldplay – God Put A Smile Upon Your Face_

* * *

**Kapitel 9**

**...In dem Hermione an ihre Grenzen stößt.**

_**Que te fueras sin decir a dónde  
Ay amor fue una tortura...**__**  
**_

Der nächste Morgen kam schnell und unerbittlich, mal wieder! Die Sonne strahlte ,als wolle Sie allen beweisen, was für ein schöner Tag heute sei. Doch bei Hermione und Ginny konnte Sie mit ihren Strahlen nichts erreichen. Die beiden standen müde auf, widerwillig schauten Sie sich den neuen Tag an. Beide hatten wenig Lust, den heutigen Tag zu begehen. Er würde Sie nur weiter verletzen.

Ginny wusste im tiefsten Inneren, das Harry ein Arsch war, aber ihre Liebe konnte Sie nicht abstellen. So würde Sie einen weiteren Tag hinter ihm her rennen und hoffen, das er ihr ein Lächeln schenken würde. Wie erbärmlich! Und Hermione?

Sie würde versuchen, so wenig Menschen wie möglich zu begegnen um ganz schnell wieder zu ihrem Schlafsaal zu gelangen. Was war das nur für ein Leben? Das war ihr letztes Jahr, eigentlich sollten Sie es genießen. Aber was sollten Sie denn genießen? Einen besten Freund/ Bruder der total am Rad drehte. Einen verrückt gewordenen Jungen, der allen möglichen Scheiß überlebt hatte und jetzt dachte, er sei der König der Welt. Einen ganzen Haufen lechzender Jungen, die am liebsten über Sie herfallen würden? Griesgrämige, beschäftigte Professoren, die den letzten Unterrichtsstoff in Sie eintrichtern wollten. Gossipgirlies, die über den neuesten Klatsch und Tratsch lästerten.

Gott, war Hogwarts wirklich so vor die Hunde gegangen? Anscheinend schon!

Da Sie ja doch keine Wahl hatten, eilten Sie zum Frühstück. Beide kauten lieblos an ihrem Toast rum. Ginny wegen zu wenig, Hermione wegen zu viel Aufmerksamkeit.

Dann machten Sie sich auf den Weg in ihren Unterricht. Wenigstens hatten Sie mittwochs keinen übel gelaunten Tränkemeister. Prof. McGonagall war da viel erholsamer. Bei ihr lohnte es sich, mitzuarbeiten und es gab keine Störungen von Seiten der pubertären Jungs.

Danach ging es zu Kräuterkunde und auch dort hielten die Jungs sich im Zaum. Das lag aber wohl auch daran, das Gryffindor beide Fächer mit Hufflepuff hatte. Keine nervenden Slytherin in Sicht.

Ginny eilte Harry zum Mittagessen nach, Hermione verschanzte sich lieber in der Bibliothek.

Dort traf Sie Charlie, der begeistert in „eine Geschichte Hogwarts" rum blätterte.

„Oh, Hi Charlie, was machst du eigentlich hier?" Sie setzte sich ihm gegenüber.

„Ach Mione, ich hab dich gar nicht kommen hören…Mensch, wusstest du, was hier alles drinsteht? Erstaunlich!", er zeigte auf das Buch. Sie nickte und ließ ihn weiter sprechen. „Hagrid wollte Norbert besuchen und ich bin solange ausnahmsweise Aushilfslehrer, da Prof. Raue-Pritsche schwanger ist. Aber sag mal, ist alles OK? Harry und Ron benehmen sich so komisch, wenn ich nach dir frage und Ginny hab ich erst gar nicht zu Gesicht bekommen!"

Er scheint nichts zu wissen! Wow!

In ihr reifte ein wahnwitziger Plan.

„Du sorry, Charlie, aber ich habe was ganz wichtiges vergessen, ich sehe dich später!"

-

Hermione rannte in Richtung Gemeinschaftsraum.

'Ginny ist am Ende und Harry wird nicht eher ruhen bis Gryffindor die Punkte hat. Ich habe keinen Bock mehr auf die ganze Situation. Scheiß auf den Briefe schreibenden, der hat sich ja eh nicht mehr gemeldet. Ich muss endlich aus dieser Situation raus kommen. Und da gibt es nur eine Lösung. Charlie Weasley! Oh Gott, ich muss verrückt sein! Na ja, er ist älter als die Jungs hier, sieht gut aus und wäre nicht nur auf die Punkte aus. Nur, wie umgehe ich den Schwur?"

Vor dem Portrait der fetten Dame traf Sie, wie erwartet, Harry.

„Potter, ich hab dir einen Deal vorzuschlagen!"

Harry war so gnädig und löste sich aus der Traube Kerle, die ihn umgab.

„Sicher doch Mione, alles, was du willst!"

„Wie beide, die anderen sind überflüssig!"

„Wie du wünschst!" und mit einem breiten Grinsen scheuchte der Idiot die anderen in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Dann drehte er sich wieder zu ihr.

„Wir sind ganz allein, wie du es dir gewünscht hast. Also, liebste Mione", er strich ihr eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht, „wie kann ich dir helfen?"

Der Idiot schien auch noch zu glauben, dass er bei ihr ne Chance hätte. Gott, wie selbst verliebt konnte man bitte sein!

„Wie ich vorhin schon gesagt hab, ich habe einen Deal für dich, der dir gefallen dürfte! Gryffindor bekommt die Hauspunkte, dafür wirst du wieder zu dem Harry, den wir alle kennen und lieben! Und du entschuldigst dich bei Ginny!"  
Harry guckte leicht säuerlich. „So, Mione, werte Freundin, und nun sag mir bitte, warum ich darauf bitte eingehen sollte! Mal ganz ehrlich, irgendwer wird dich eh irgendwann knallen und bei deinem Stolz wird das kein Slytherin. Und unter uns, Hufflepuffs und Ravenclaws sind doch nichts für dich. Früher oder später wird es eh ein Gryffindor. Also, warum sollte ich meinen Lebensstil für dieses Anhängliche Weib aufgeben?"

Hermione kochte vor Wut.

'So ein verdammter Arsch! Aber der wird schon noch nach meine Pfeife tanzen! Du hast keine Ahnung, mit wem du dich angelegt hast, Harry James Potter!'

„Tja Harry, du hattest deine Chance. Dann werde ich mir halt jemand anders suchen!"

Möglichst würdevoll schritt Sie davon, sich wohl bewusst, das er ihr hinterher sah.

'Der läuft mir eh gleich hinterher!"

Und wirklich, er folgte ihr. Wollte wohl sehen, ob Sie es ernst meinte. Und das Schicksal hatte einmal erbarmen mit ihr. Blaise tauchte vor ihr auf.  
"Oh, Blaise, wie schön dich hier zu treffen!"

Noch bevor der dunkle, hübsche Slytherin etwas sagen konnte, küsste Sie ihn auch schon.

Und er küsste Sie bereitwillig zurück.

'Er küsst verdammt gut', ging ihr noch durch den Kopf bevor Sie ihren Mund öffnete und sich ihre Zungen umschmeichelten.

Harry stand schockiert vor den Beiden. Er traute seinen Augen nicht.

Nach schier endlos langen 4 Minuten ließen die beiden endlich voneinander ab.

„OK, Hermione, der Deal gilt!"

Wut entbrannt stampfte Harry davon!

'Männer sind doch so leicht zu durchschauen!'

„Was genau sollte das?" Blaise starrte Sie fragend an.

„Nicht, das ich es nicht genossen hab, wow , Baby du bist echt geil, aber...sagen wir mal so, es wundert mich doch ein bisschen, das du mich küsst!"

„Sorry, Blaise, aber du warst gerade nur Gut aussehendes Mittel zum Zweck. Aber freu dich, du hast deinem Haus gerade 20 Punkte beschert!"

Und schon war Sie weg und lies einen ziemlich verwirrt aussehenden Blaise zurück.

Sie machte sich auf die Suche nach Charlie, dem wollte Sie die Situation erklären. Vorher ging Sie noch schnell in ihrem Zimmer vorbei und klaute Lavender einen ihrer Liebestränke. Der Trank der wahren Liebe sollte reichen, um Charlie vor zu gaukeln, dass er Sie liebte. Und so konnte Sie den Schwur aus tricksen, hoffte Sie.

Charlie war in einem Gästezimmer untergebracht.

Mit zitternden Knien stand Hermione nun genau vor diesem und Klopfte.

Sie wurde eingelassen und konnte Charlie von ihrem Plan überzeugen. Allerdings war er alles andere als begeistert davon, dass er einen Liebestrank nehmen sollte. Aber selbst davon konnte ihn Hermione am Ende überzeugen.

Nun war es soweit, mit liebes hungrigen Blicken schien er ihren Körper zu verschlingen. Er zog Sie auf das Sofa, auf ihn und küsste Sie hingebungsvoll. Es fühlte sich gar nicht so schlecht an.

Als er merkte, dass Sie sich endlich etwas entspannte, schickte er seine Hände auf Wanderschaft. Zärtlich fuhr er die Konturen ihres Gesichts nach, nur um seinen Mund folgen zu lassen. Ihren Hals bedachte er mit Küssen und kleinen Bissen. Ein wohliger Schauer durchfuhr Sie, wanderte ihr Rückrad herunter bis zu ihrer Körpermitte. Das leichte Kribbeln in ihrem Unterleib sagte ihr, das Sie mit Charlie die richtige Wahl getroffen hatte.

Er wurde mutiger, öffnete die Knöpfe ihrer Bluse und streifte Sie ihr von den Schultern. Darunter trug Sie nur noch ein leichtes Top und ihren BH. Er streifte die Träger über ihre Schultern, nur um dann wieder Küsse zu platzieren. Sehr vorsichtig und darauf bedacht, Sie nicht zu erschrecken, legte er ihre Brüste frei. Ihre Brustwarzen waren aufgerichtet, das ganze ließ Sie alle Male nicht kalt.

Er lächelte Sie an, dann umschloss er ihre Brustwarze mit dem Mund. Erst umkreiste er Sie mit seiner Zunge, dann biss er vorsichtig zu. Dies alles fühlte sich toll an, es erregte die Gryffindor.

'Aber es ist nicht das, was du willst! Du liebst ihn nicht! Mit jemanden, den du liebst, könnte es viel besser sein!'

Ihre Gedanken schweiften immer mehr in die Ferne. Das hier wollte Sie nicht. Und auch wenn Ginny weiterhin unglücklich wäre, Sie konnte nicht mit Charlie Weasley schlafen!

Sie schob ihn von sich.

„Ich kann das einfach nicht, es tut mir Leid!" Sie sprang auf, richtete ihr Top und lief davon.

Ein unendlich trauriger Charlie guckte ihr hinterher.

-

Kaum, das Sie aus dem Raum war, schossen ihr Tränen in die Augen. Wie tief war Sie nur gesunken? Wie hatte sie sich so gehen lassen können.

Ja es wäre sicher der leichtere Weg gewesen, aber sie hätte sich diesen Schritt nie verziehen.

Sie wollte sich aus Liebe einem Mann hingeben, nicht um irgendeinem Haus Punkte zu schenken! Und vor allem wollte sie nicht länger wie ein Spielball behandelt werden. Sie war eine Frau, die eigene Entscheidungen traf und als solche respektiert werden wollte!

Ziellos rannte sie umher und landete irgendwann am See.

Sie lies sich auf den Boden sinken, lehne sich an einen Stein und umschlang mit ihren Armen ihre Knie.

Dann weinte sie. Sie ließ alles raus, es war ihr egal. Zu viel lastete im Moment auf ihren Schultern.

Sie hatte zu viel erlebt. Endlich war Voldemort besiegt, es gab große Verluste, aber sie lebte. Und sie wollte Leben, Lachen, Lieben. Und dann kam dieser blöde Wettbewerb.

'Warum eigentlich immer ich?'

Hermione sank in sich zusammen, die Geschehnisse des Tages hatten sie geschafft und das letzte Mal etwas gegessen hatte sie heute Früh.

Sie war völlig entkräftet, Sie wollte nur noch ihre Ruhe haben. Ihre Augen vielen zu.

-

Er wollte nur seinen allabendlichen Rundgang machen, als er sah, dass irgendwas oder irgendwer am See lag. Er eilte zu der Stelle. Wie konnte ein Schüler es wagen, schließlich war es schon weit nach Mitternacht!

Am See angekommen sah er sie. Hermione...

Sie lag am Boden, leicht bekleidet.

'Wie konnte dieses Mädchen nur so dumm sein und bei dieser Kälte im dünnen Top draußen einschlafen?'

Er konnte nicht widerstehen, er strich ihr über die Wange. Sie war eiskalt.

Er musste sofort handeln, sie würde sich sonst den Tod holen.

Vorsichtig wickelte er sie in seinen Umhang, dann hob er sie in seine Arme.

Er eilte zum Krankensaal.

Es war dunkel und warm. Sie wollte ihre Augen nicht öffnen.

Hermione räkelte sich und vergrub ihr Gesicht in 'ihren' Umhang.

Sie fühlte sich erstaunlich gut. Sie kuschelte sich immer weiter in den Umhang.

Dieser Duft, nach Kräutern und...irgendetwas anderem. Was es auch war, es roch gut. Immer wieder versuchte sie, den Duft einzufangen.

'Komisch, ich kenne diesen Duft, aber woher?'

Sie überlegte, warum ihr Mantel so anders roch, nicht das es ihr missfiel!

Dieser Duft, er war so unheimlich beruhigend. Sie lies sich von ihm einlullen und fiel in einen tiefen und erholsamen Schlaf.

* * *

_so, reviewantworten..._

_ich mag das Kapitel übrigens net...und ich kann keine lemons schreiben, nicht einmal ansatzweise...das hat Hermione gerettet...na ja und der Fakt das ich ihr keinen Weasley antun konnte...aber genug geschwafelt,die reviwes:_

_Mrs. Skinner: Ja ja, unser aller Lieblingsblonder...ich fühle mich grad ganz geehrt und laufe rot an...ich bin ja schon ganz glücklich das wer liest...na ja, jeder fängt klein an! Mmh, SLytherin bekommt also den Hauspokal...joah...könnte passieren__...mal sehen...fest steht das dergute zumindest mehr fühlt als er sollte!_

_sci-fi-fan: Charlie war da nur zufällig...und wurde fast zum Verhängnis...hat Hagrid halt vertretet...__ich bezweifle ja irgendwie das Harry sich wieder fängt...er hat sich irgendwie schon zu sehr ins negative entwickelt..._

_attack: meine allerliebste attack...lebst du noch? Ich hoffe du bist nicht vom Stuhl gefallen...und du hast mich weiterhin lieb...sie hats ja nicht zuende geführt! Für Harry brauchst du übrigens mehr als einen Tritt, believe me...und Severus...na ja er scheint ja was zu fühlen...was nicht bedeutet das er der Mr.Unbekannt ist...so ich freu mich ja schon total auf ein neues Kapitel bei dir!  
_


	10. Männer

Musikliste:

Jonny Cash – Hurt

Mutya Buena – Real Girl

der Junge mit der Gitarre – Meer sehn

Coldplay – Cemetry's of London

**Kapitel 10**

**...In dem sich zeigt, dass Männer Schweine sind!**

**What have I become,**

**my sweetest friend, **

**everyone I know, **

**goes away in the end!**

Nicht einmal der beruhigende Geruch des Umhangs konnte sie vor dem nächsten Morgen schützen. Wenigstens hatte sie einen erholsamen Schlaf gehabt. Aber mit dem Morgen kamen die Erinnerungen wieder. Unerbittlich. Ihre Freunde waren in zwei Parteien gespalten. Der Geschlechterkampf mit den fiesesten Mitteln tobte Und sie mittendrin, ohne eine Chance auf ein Entkommen.

„Miss Granger, was haben Sie nur vorgehabt? Sie hätten sich den Tod holen können!"

Madame Pomfrey blickte die Schulsprecherin böse an. Richtig, sie war ja nach dem Fiasko mit Charlie nach draußen geflüchtet. Irgendwer hatte sie in den Krankensaal gebracht. Nur wer?

„Also, was haben Sie sich dabei gedacht? Ich erkenne Sie kaum wieder!"

„Es tut mir Leid. Ich weiß auch nicht genau, was in mich gefahren ist. Seit ein paar Tagen drehen alle irgendwie durch."

„Das ist mir bewusst. Aber sie müssen besser auf sich aufpassen. Versprechen Sie mir das!"

Die Krankenschwester sah Sie nun ehrlich besorgt an.

„Ich verspreche es Ihnen!"

„Gut. Denn nicht immer eilt jemand zu ihrer Rettung."

„Wer hat mich eigentlich hergebracht?"

„Ich habe keine Ahnung. Sie lagen auf einmal durchgefroren in einem der Betten. Schlafen Sie jetzt noch ein wenig, für heute sind Sie freigestellt."

Madame Pomfrey stellte ihr noch einen Schlaftrunk hin, dann verschwand sie in ihr Büro. Hermione nahm den Trank, denn wenigstens im Schlaf konnte sie der Realität entfliehen.

-

Hermione verschlief fast den ganzen Tag. Ginny besuchte sie nachmittags und zusammen versuchten sie herauszufinden, was man am besten aus der Situation machen konnte. Harry schien beim Endkampf entscheidende Gehirnwindungen verloren zu haben, denn so wie er sich jetzt zeigte, konnte er nur durchgedreht sein. Er lieferte sich mit Malfoy einen Machokampf.

Sie beschlossen, sich darüber nicht weiter den Kopf zu zerbrechen. Zumindest im Moment nicht. Viel wichtiger war es, die ganze Situation so gut wie möglich zu meistern.

Freitag, der letzte Schultag dieser Horrorwoche, stand an. Hermione wusste, dass sie sich ihren Dämonen stellen musste. Aber die kurze Auszeit im Krankensaal hatte ihr neue Kraft gegeben. Harry und Ron hatten sich übrigens nicht nach ihrem Befinden erkundigt. Und das waren früher ihre besten Freunde gewesen!

Sie eilte vor Unterrichtsbeginn noch schnell in ihr Zimmer und zog ihre Schuluniform an. Gelernt hatte sie für heute nichts. Nicht einmal die Hausaufgaben hatte sie gemacht. Schließlich war man von denen freigestellt, wenn man krank war. Und zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben hatte die Schulsprecherin sich das erlaubt. Auch sie bestand schließlich nicht nur aus lernen.

Professor Sprout erlebte am heutigen Tage zum ersten Mal, dass Hermione Granger sich nicht am Unterricht beteiligte. Sicher, ihre Noten würden nicht darunter leiden. Aber es war trotzdem erstaunlich.

Hermione hatte ihre Schuluniform jetzt so wie alle anderen Mädchen gehext. Sicher, der Rock war kein Minirock, aber für sie war das schon ein kleiner Skandal. Außerdem stand sie in der Pause mit Ginny bei Lavender und Pavarti, und sie redeten über den neuesten Make Up Zauber.

Der einzige Junge, der von ihr ein Lächeln bekam, war Neville. Die anderen konnten ihr den Buckel runter rutschen.

Natürlich fiel es allen auf, dass sie sich veränderte. Und so negativ war diese Veränderung nicht. Sie ließ die schulischen Aufgaben nicht schleifen, meldete sich nur nicht mehr für die Extraaufgaben. Dadurch hatte sie mehr Zeit zur Verfügung.

Der Tag verlief friedlich, da die Jungen langsam anfingen mussten, für die Prüfung zu büffeln. Und genau jetzt bemerkten sie, wie sehr Hermione ihnen fehlte. Ron verzweifelte fast. Wie sollte er das alles schaffen? Langsam fing er an zu bereuen. Harry hingegen blieb arrogant stur. Er fand heraus, dass Neville von Hermione weiterhin Nachhilfeunterricht bekam. In einem alten ungenutzten Klassenzimmer. Dort wartete er am Abend darauf, das sie alleine war.

-

Neville verließ den Raum und winkte ihr zum Abschied. Sie wollte nur noch ihre Sachen einpacken und dann in die Bibliothek gehen. Als sie aufblickte, sah sie, dass Harry in der Tür stand. „Mione, wie schön. dich zu erwischen. Das ist in letzter Zeit wirklich schwierig geworden."

„Tja Harry, man wird älter! Auf der Schwelle des Erwachsenwerdens merkt man, wer seine wahren Freunde sind!"

Wütend guckte er sie an. „Was soll das denn bitte für eine Anspielung sein?"

„Ich denke, wir wissen beide, was ich meine. Und jetzt entschuldige mich bitte, ich möchte noch ein Referat ausarbeiten!"

Er stand weiterhin vor der Tür und lies sie nicht raus. „Ich dachte, wir hatten eine Abmachung!"

Sie hatte es geahnt... dabei wollte sie nicht über diese Charliesache sprechen. Im Moment verdrängte sie gerade erfolgreich!

„Du wolltest uns diese Punkte beschaffen und im Gegenzug würde ich wieder der nette kleine Potter werden. Nicht, dass mir wirklich etwas an der Erfüllung meiner Aufgabe liegt, aber warum haben wir die Punkte noch nicht?"

„Tja Potter, das Ganze ist doch etwas schwieriger, als ich angenommen hatte!", sagte sie und warf ihm einen grimmigen Blick zu.

„Mal ehrlich, du musst doch nur etwas sagen, dann lässt sich das ganz leicht lösen!" Er ging auf sie zu.

„Boah Harry, ich weiß wie du im Bett bist und glaub mir, das tu ich mir nicht an!" Natürlich stand es nicht so schlecht um seine Fertigkeiten, aber einen Mann sollte man da treffen, wo es wehtut!

„Weißt du was, mach was du willst! Ich gebe dir bis morgen früh um acht Zeit! Wenn dann noch alles beim alten ist wirst du mit den Konsequenzen leben müssen!" Er lies sie allein stehen.

Hermione hatte sich noch einige Gedanken gemacht, worauf er wohl anspielen wollte. Sie beriet sich mit Ginny, immerhin war es deren Exfreund. Beide kamen zu keiner Lösung. Also wollten sie einfach abwarten, was passieren würde.

-

Gespannt machten sich die beiden Freundinnen am nächsten Morgen auf den Weg in die Große Halle. Schon auf der Treppe stauten sich die Schüler. Irgendwas in der Eingangshalle schien alle zu faszinieren.

Eine Schülertraube versperrte den Eingang. Hermione, als Schulsprecherin, wollte natürlich wissen, was los war. Sie nahm Ginnys Hand und kämpfte sich durch die Schüler.

Da stand er. Na ja, er lehnte an der Wand. Und in den Armen hielt er eine Ravenclawn. Die beiden ließen sich von niemandem stören. Sie lehnte an ihm und ihr Gesicht war direkt unter seinem. Das, was sie dort taten, konnte man nicht wirklich als küssen bezeichnen. Es wirkte eher so, dass sie sich gegenseitig fressen wollten.

Blitzschnell drehte sich Mione um. Sie wollte ihrer besten Freundin diesen Anblick ersparen. Sicher, es war klar, dass so etwas passieren konnte, aber normalerweise war Harry immer diskret gewesen.

Es war zu spät. Ginny stand direkt vor den beiden. Tränen sammelten sich in ihren Augenwinkeln. Sicher, es war offiziell vorbei, aber wer rechnete denn mit so etwas?

Sie drehte sich um und ging. Kein Ton kam über ihre Lippen. Keiner stellte sich ihr in den Weg.

Als sie an der Treppe angelangt war, wagte Malfoy es, sie anzuquatschen. „Tja, hab dir doch schon immer gesagt, er vögelt nicht nur dich. Na, traurig, kleines dummes Wieselmädchen?"

Im nächsten Moment küsste er den Boden.

Sie hatte zugeschlagen. Mit voller Faust. Und es ging ihr besser. Sie ging.

Schockiert blickte Mione ihr hinterher. Malfoy stand auf, seine Nase blutete. Ohne sich noch einmal zu Harry umzudrehen, rannte sie Ginny hinterher.

Es war still. Alle suchten ihre Plätze auf. Und Harry bemerkte, dass selbst die Jungs ihn komisch ansahen.


	11. Rache und so

Heute mal ohne Musik. Das Kapitel entstand, weil ich mit meiner lieben Liz einen Deal eingegangen bin. Im Hintergrund hat mein werter Freund auf der PS3 GTA4 gezockt...also hatte ich echt komische Hintergrundgeräusche...aber das Kapitel dürfte nicht drunter gelitten haben. Auf Wunsch gewisser Betas ist es auch wieder ein wenig länger geworden. Viel Spaß beim Lesen.

By the way, danke für die tollen Reviews. Ich freue mich über jede riesig und beantworte auch bald wieder. Nur muss ich erstmal wieder richtig Internet haben.

* * *

**Kapitel 11**

**...In dem der ganze Haufen etwas aufgemischt wird!**

Hermione versuchte Ginny einzuholen. Diese rannte erst durch das halbe Schloss, bis sie dann endlich im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors Halt machte. Die Wände waren mit Fotos geschmückt und jedes einzelne Bild mit Harry Potter drauf musste dran glauben. Sie ließ die Bilder explodieren. Mione ließ sie gewähren, war sie doch froh, das Ginny ihre Wut nicht an Lebewesen ausließ.

Harrys _Quidditch im Wandel der Zeiten_ musste auch dran glauben. Als die Rothaarige nichts mehr von ihm fand, sank sie vor dem Kamin zusammen und weinte. Er hatte genau gewusst, dass sie weiterhin gehofft hatte. Und ihm war klar gewesen, dass es ein wunder Punkt war.

Hermione fühlte sich schlecht. Sie gab sich die Schuld daran, dass es Ginny so schlecht ging. Denn hatte Harry ihr nicht genau mit so etwas gedroht? Sie hätte es wissen müssen.

Hermione nahm Ginny in den Arm und summte ein beruhigendes Lied. Sie wusste, dass ihre Freundin gerade von ihrer ersten großen Liebe Abschied nahm. Und das war etwas, was keinem leicht fiel. Aber sie musste endlich loslassen.

Der Gemeinschaftsraum blieb lange Zeit leer. Irgendwann gesellte sich Neville zu ihnen. Er hatte Madam Pomfrey mitgebracht, die Ginny einen Beruhigungstrank verabreichte. Dann brachten sie das trauernde Mädchen ins Bett.

Ginny hatte den Verlust von Fred noch nicht ganz verkraftet. Harry hatte ihr damals ihr Lachen wiedergegeben. Der gleiche Harry, der sie jetzt lächelnd in einen Abgrund schubste. Sie konnte ihn nicht verstehen. Hatte er sie nie geliebt? Ginny fühlte eine große innere Leere. Sie musste langsam wieder zu sich selbst finden.

Als Ginny eingeschlafen war, machte sich Hermione auf, um sich im Schloss umzusehen. In dem anonymen Brief stand damals drin, dass der Raum der Wünsche vom Wettbewerb ausgeschlossen war. Das wollte sie testen. Außerdem musste sie noch einen Racheplan aushecken. Harry hatte es eindeutig übertrieben und würde nun mit den Folgen leben müssen.

Wie war das noch gleich, er wollte sie damals mit Pralinen gefügig machen! Da würde sie einfach gegenhalten. Es gab wirklich faszinierende Zaubersprüche. Und einige wollte sie immer schon mal ausprobieren. Harry bot sich als Testobjekt wirklich an.

Sie eilte in die Bibliothek und suchte nach einem bestimmten Zauberspruch. Zufällig war er ihr mal ins Auge gesprungen. Der Verzauberte litt unter keinen Schmerzen, aber er machte sich zum totalen Idioten. Gut, normalerweise schaffte Harry das auch ganz gut alleine.

Sie notierte sich den Spruch und machte sich dann auf den Weg. Erst sollte Harry dran glauben und dann musste sie das mit dem Raum der Wünsche unbedingt testen.

Sie brauchte nicht lange suchen. Harry und einige andere lungerten in der Nähe des Vertrauensschülerbades rum. Er klebte noch immer an der Ravenclaw. Anscheinend wollte er sich irgendwas beweisen. Na, wenn er meinte...!

Hermione positionierte ihren Zauberstab so, dass der Zauber nur Harry treffen würde. Leise murmelte sie die Zeilen. Eine Sekunde leuchtete die Spitze ihres Stabes violett, dann wusste sie, dass alles geklappt hatte.

Harry wandte sich plötzlich völlig schockiert von der kleinen Ravenclaw ab und sah in die Runde. Es schien, als suche er völlig verzweifelt etwas oder jemanden. Als die Kleine sich ihm näherte, sah er sie angeekelt an und rannte davon.

Hermione kicherte diabolisch. Sicher, der Zauberspruch war mies und slytherin, aber er hatte es verdient. Harry würde jetzt durchs Schloss rennen und den Menschen aufsuchen, der bei ihm normalerweise sexuelle Albträume hervorrufen würde. Und wenn die Person nicht abgeneigt war, würde er den Albtraum auch durchleben. Niveaulos, vielleicht, aber er würde seine Lektion lernen.

Da für Harry gesorgt war, machte sie sich jetzt auf die Suche nach Blaise. Ja, Blaise. Er war wohl einer der wenigen, der sich ohne weiteres auf einen Kuss in dem Raum der Wünsche einlassen würde, ohne danach gleich über sie herzufallen.

Blaise wurde von seiner Mutter großgezogen. Die Männer seiner Mum waren immer steinreich und verstarben meist auf ganz komische Weise. Blaise wusste, dass man es sich mit Frauen nicht verscherzen durfte. Durchaus eine gute Voraussetzung, um den Test durchzuziehen.

Mione hatte alles, bis auf den Kerker, nach ihm durchsucht. Denn den Kerker wollte sie vermeiden. Mal ehrlich, da hausten die Schlangen und vor denen musste man sich schließlich am meisten in Acht nehmen. Obwohl die Gryffindors in letzter Zeit wirklich viele Sympathiepunkten verloren hatten.

Ja, sicher, Blaise war auch eine Schlange, aber er konnte sich beherrschen. Meist zumindest! Sie huschte um die Ecken, immer auf der Hut. Schließlich war Malfoy irgendwo hier unten und leckte seine Wunden. Ginny hatte wirklich gut zugehauen. Neville hatte etwas von einem blauen Auge gesagt. Nicht das Mione Mitleid mit ihm hatte. Der Tag, an dem ihr ein Malfoy Leid tun würde, wäre der Tag, an dem Professor McGonagall und Mrs Norris heirateten.

Sie schüttelte sich bei der Vorstellung. Komisch, es war so verdächtig still hier. Die Schlangen schienen alle ausgekrochen zu sein. Schade, da musste der Test wohl noch ein wenig warten.

Als sie sich auf den Weg aus dem Kerker machte, kam sie an Snapes Zimmern vorbei. Er schien mit irgendwem zu diskutieren.

„..Nein!...Vergiss es!...Du hast es dir selbst versaut!...Nein! Ich werde dir nicht dabei helfen!...Vergiss es!...Ich würde niemals so einen klugen Menschen opfern!...Kapier es endlich, du kannst nicht alles haben!"

Seine Stimme war immer näher gekommen und Mione flüchtete. Nicht, dass sie irgendwer noch beim Lauschen erwischte! Doch das Schicksal machte ihr einen Strich durch die Rechnung. Malfoy hatte anscheinend irgendwo anders seine Wunden geleckt und wollte jetzt in sein Zimmer. Sie rannte genau in ihn rein.

„Wow, Granger, ich weiß ja, dass ihr Gryffindors mir ´ne Entschuldigung schuldet, aber du hättest nicht so stürmisch seien müssen. Bis zum Zimmer sollten wir es schon schaffen!"

Mione rappelte sich auf und verdrehte die Augen. Als ob der eine Entschuldigung verdient hätte! Wütend funkelte sie ihn an.

Er richtete sich auf und schenkte ihr sein typisches Grinsen. Na toll, jetzt wurde sie mal wieder Opfer der malfoyschen Flirtweise. Darauf konnte sie gerne verzichten.

Sie wollte sich an ihm vorbei schmuggeln, kam aber nicht durch, da Blaise auf einmal vor ihr stand. Gut, sie hat ihn ja gesucht, aber vor Malfoy wollte sie nicht fragen. Blaise sah sie durchdringend an. Mmh, dunkle Augen und schwarze Haare, das trifft auch auf ihren unbekannten Verehrer zu. Allerdings hatte der sie anders geküsst. Glaubte sie zumindest...

Da stand sie nun, mit einem Malfoy hinter sich und einem Blaise vor sich. Na toll. Wo bleibt einem ein Fluchtweg, wenn man ihn braucht!

„Ach, Hermione, schön dich zu sehen. Wie geht es dir denn? Das letzte Mal warst du ja so urplötzlich verschwunden!"

Malfoy warf ihr einen komischen Blick zu.

„Ach, du weißt doch wie es ist, Blaise. Viel zu tun und so."

Innerlich flehte sie Merlin an, dass er sie aus dieser Situation erlösen sollte. Doch noch sollte das Ganze weiter gehen.

Es geschah ganz plötzlich. Erst kam Snape mit Malfoy Senior aus seinen Räumen und dann kam eine schockierte Pansy mit Harry an der Hand dazu. Die Treppe war mittlerweile überfüllt.

Stille. Alle sahen sich an und keiner wollte den ersten Schritt machen.

Harry regte sich zuerst. Er ging auf den kleinen Eisprinzen zu und schnappte sich dessen Hand. Mit Pansy, die immer noch an der anderen Hand war, und Draco machte er sich auf den Weg, tiefer in den Kerker.

Die vier restlichen Treppenversperrer sahen ihnen erstaunt hinterher. Was nur hatte Potter mit den beiden Schlangen vor?

Als nächstes regte sich Malfoy senior. Er drängelte sich an den beiden Schülern vorbei und berührte Hermione unnötigerweise dabei. Snape sah ihm grimmig hinterher, dann wandte er sich seinen beiden Schülern zu. Blaise grinste Mione frech an.

„Miss Granger, ich denke ich hatte ihnen schon einmal gesagt, dass sie aufpassen sollten!" Er sah Blaise kritisch an. Komisch, normalerweise würde das Oberhaupt der Schlangen niemals einen seiner hauseigenen Schützlinge so fokussieren.

Dieser ließ sich davon nicht aus der Ruhe bringen, stattdessen suchte er Miones Augen. Für einen kurzen Moment war sie von seinem Blick gefangen, dann konnte sie sich losreißen. Sie wandte sich ihrem Professor zu.

„Professor Snape, ich habe Sie schon damals verstanden!"

„Es scheint nicht so!"

„Seien Sie unbesorgt, ich kann auf mich selbst aufpassen!"

Was fiel ihm überhaupt ein, so mit ihr zu sprechen! Und das vor Blaise, ihrem „Testobjekt"! Diesmal war sie an der Reihe, ihm einen bösen Blick zukommen zu lassen.

„Ich merke schon, ich bin hier nicht von Nöten! Mr. Zabini, Ms.Granger!"

Da eilte die Oberschlange davon. Obwohl er eher wie eine Fledermaus wirkte. Aber er hätte sich ja wirklich nicht so aufführen müssen. Als ob ihr der Ernst der Lage nicht bewusst war.

Nun stand sie alleine mit Blaise da. Auf in den Kampf!

Sie lehnte sich etwas an ihn und schaute ihn an.

„Was willst du, Granger?"

„Waren wir nicht gerade schon bei Hermione?"

„Ja, aber ich kenne diesen Blick bei euch Frauen, du hast irgendwas vor!"

Sie lehnte immer noch an ihm und er umarmte sie.

„Lieber Blaise, ich brauche deine Hilfe. Du musst mit mir in den Raum der Wünsche kommen!"

Er beugte sich etwas vor.

„Und was machen wir dann im Raum der Wünsche, Hermione?"

Er betonte ihren Namen so schön. Sie ließ sich einlullen und schaute ihn einfach nur an. Für einen kurzen Augenblick wollte sie nur die junge Frau Hermione sein, die von einem Verehrer beachtet wurde. Sein Gesicht kam immer näher...

„Ich denke kaum, dass die Treppe zum Kerker ein geeigneter Platz ist, um Speichel auszutauschen. 20 Punkte von Gryffindor!", schnarrte Snape plötzlich.

Wann war der denn wieder aufgetaucht?

„Miss Granger, Sie als Schulsprecherin haben gewisse Verpflichtungen und auch, wenn es durchaus gut ist, die Rivalität der Häuser zu minimieren, so war _das_ nicht gemeint!"

Und dann rauschte die Fledermaus wieder davon.

„Bevor Gryffindor heute Abend noch mehr Punkte los sind, sollten wir lieber meinen Test durchführen!"

Hermione entfernte sich etwas und sah Blaise auffordernd an.

„Gut, und was genau hast du vor? Und wieso sollte ich dir eigentlich helfen?"

„Erstens, ich will testen, ob dieser blöde Wettbewerb auch auf dem Raum der Wünsche zugreift. Und zweitens, Blaise, wir haben seit dem dritten Jahr zusammen Alte Runen und ohne mich wärst du durchgefallen. Wir beide kennen uns besser als alle glauben. Und ich vertraue darauf, dass du es nicht nötig hast, Frauen zu irgendwas zu zwingen!"

Blaise grinste und sie machten sich auf den Weg zum Raum. Sie sahen sich um, denn niemand sollte sie beobachten. Dann betraten sie ihn.

Der Raum sah aus wie ein Klassenzimmer. Komisch, was auch immer das ihnen sagen sollte.

„Also sehe ich das richtig, ich soll dich jetzt hingebungsvoll abknutschen und dann willst du sehen, ob Slytherin mehr Punkte hat?"

„Genau. Ich habe mir den Punktestand eben notiert und werde gleich wieder nachgucken. Dann weiß ich, ob das ganze auch im Raum der Wünsche passiert!"

Beide wollten es nicht mehr länger heraus zögern und küssten sich. Dann rannte Mione zu den Punktegläsern. Nichts geschah und das, obwohl der Kuss wirklich toll war. Blaise kam hinterher.

„Entweder ich küsse beschissen, oder der Raum der Wünsche riegelt ab! Zumindest deinem Grinsen nach zu urteilen!"

„Ach Blaise, gut aussehenden Schlangen werden als tolle Küsser geboren. Deine Reputation ist nicht in Gefahr. Und ich weiß jetzt, dass der Raum der Wünsche auf meiner Seite ist, sozusagen!"

Freudig umarmte sie ihn.

„Du Blaise, tausend Dank, aber ich muss jetzt erstmal zu Ginny und ihr die gute Nachricht übermitteln!"

„Na toll, und was soll ich jetzt mit dem angefangenem Samstag anfangen?"

„Such doch deinen Malfoy und finde heraus, was Harry von ihm wollte. Du spionierst doch eh gerne allen hinterher."

Blaise steckte der davon eilenden Schulsprecherin die Zunge raus. Hermione lächelte darüber nur und eilte zu ihrer besten Freundin.

Ginny hatte ein wenig geschlafen und sich etwas beruhigt. Neville saß bei ihr und die beiden tranken heiße Schokolade mit Marshmallows. Eigentlich konnten die Jungs nicht in die Mädchenschlafsäle, aber Hermione hatte natürlich schnell einen Zauber gefunden, der das Verbot aufhob. Nachdem sich die Jungs aber so daneben benommen hatten, hatte Mione den Zauber modifiziert, und jetzt konnte nur noch Neville die Mädels besuchen. Immerhin war er ihr einziger Verbündeter unter den männlichen Löwen.

Sie ging auf die beiden zu und bedankte sich bei Neville dafür, dass er sich so rührend um Ginny gekümmert hatte. Es war gut zu wissen, dass man gute Freunde hatte, auf die man sich verlassen konnte.

Ginny richtete sich auf und lauschte Mione, die ihr von ihrem Zauber erzählte und von dem Test mit Blaise.

„Also, versteh ich dich richtig? Du hast meinen Ex, deinen ehemals besten Freund verzaubert und mit Blaise im Raum der Wünsche rumgeknutscht und erwartest jetzt, dass ich dich lobe?"

„Du musst mich nicht loben", meine Mione, „Ich wollte dich nur an meinen heutigen Erfolgen teilhaben lassen!"

„Gut, ich finde es toll, das du endlich ´ne Möglichkeit hast, diesen Scheißwettbewerb bald zu beenden, so dass wir alle wieder normal werden können. Und ich würde gerne wissen, was genau Harry gerade passiert. Aber denkst du wirklich, das wird ohne Folgen für dich bleiben?"

„Bei dem Glück, das ich immer habe, ist es eh egal - was ich mache, ich leide!"

„Du bist eindeutig zu negativ eingestellt, Mione. Aber fest steht, dass Harry es dir nie verzeihen wird."

„Vielleicht ist der Zauber ja gar nicht so schlimm!"

Die beiden unterhielten sich noch eine Weile, dann gingen sie zum Mittagessen. Pansy, Draco und Harry fehlten. Danach ging es an den See.

Erst am späten Nachmittag drangen die ersten Gerüchte bis zu ihnen durch. Harry war anscheinend mit den beiden Slytherin in einem Raum verschwunden. Dann waren sie alle übereinander hergefallen.

Hermione war nicht bewusst gewesen, dass ihr Zauber auch auf andere solch eine Auswirkung haben konnte. Schnell eilte sie ins Schloss. Die Lehrer würden sicher herausfinden, was für ein Zauber das gewesen war und sie wollte sich im Zimmer ein Alibi zurechtlegen.

Sie hatte schon das Portrait der Fetten Dame fast erreicht, da stellte sich ihr jemand in den Weg.

„Miss Granger, ich würde gerne etwas mit ihnen besprechen!"

TBC

* * *

Ja ich bin fies...muuaahh.. superfies...aber ich hatte versprochen, dass es länger wird...und das ist das Kapitel...


	12. Es gibt kein zurück!

**Kapitel 12**

Und wieder mal stellte sie sich die typische Frage.

'Warum eigentlich immer ich?'

Na toll, ihr Plan zu flüchten wurde also vereitelt. Was war jetzt die beste Strategie? Alles leugnen?

So unschuldig wie möglich sah sie Professor Snape an.

Er wusste es. Dieses untypische Grinsen verdeutlichte ihr das.

'Gut, dann halt Flucht nach vorn!', nahm sie sich vor.

„Professor!", sie lächelte freundlich. „Was kann ich für Sie tun?"

Er runzelte leicht seine Stirn und sah ihr tief in die Augen. Anscheinend wollte sie ehrlich mit ihm sein.

„Miss Granger, bitte folgen Sie mir in mein Büro. Das Thema eignet sich nicht als Treppengespräch!" Er eilte voraus und seine Robe bauschte sich auf Snapeart.

'Mich würde ja unheimlich interessieren, wie er das macht!', dachte sie, dann schnellte sie hinterher.

Kaum ein Schüler kreuzte ihren Weg, da alle noch das schöne Wetter am See genossen.

Weniger Zeugen konnten natürlich auch von Vorteil sein!

Noch ganz in Gedanken bemerkte Hermione gar nicht, dass ihr Professor vor seiner Tür zum Stehen gekommen war. Sie prallte an seinem Rücken ab.

„Wie ich sehe, können Sie das Gespräch kaum erwarten!"

Wenn sie es nicht besser wüsste, hätte sie gewettet, dass ihr Professor sie leicht sarkastisch angrinste.

Er öffnete die Tür, ging auf seinen Stuhl zu und setzte sich.

Hermione schloss die Tür und blieb stehen.

„Sie dürfen sich setzen, Miss Granger!"

Etwas unsicher sah sie ihn an und setzte sich.

„Sie schauen mich gerade so an, als ob ich sie gleich verzaubern würde! Aber ich würde niemals irgendwen hinter seinem Rücken verzaubern, glauben Sie mir!"

Unruhig rutschte sie auf ihrem Sitzplatz hin und her.

Ja, er schien alles zu wissen und jetzt würde es nur darauf ankommen, wie die Bestrafung ausfallen würde. Sie vermied es, ihm in die Augen zu sehen.

Wenn er ihr wirklich beweisen konnte, dass sie Harry hinterrücks verflucht hatte, dann würde sie von der Schulen fliegen! Dahin war der Traum vom Zaubertränkestudium in Oxford. Jetzt ging es nur noch darum, Schadensbegrenzung zu betreiben.

Doch anstatt sie sofort mit den unwiderlegbaren Fakten zum Fall zu bringen, fing er mit Smalltalk an. „Miss Granger, wie geht es Ihnen heute?"

„Den Umständen entsprechend. Aber warum fragen Sie?"

Was genau hatte die Schlange vor?

„Nur aus reinem Interesse. Sie und einer meiner Schüler scheinen sich ja sehr nahe zu stehen!"

Langsam wurde sie ruhiger. Sicher, es war alles andere als schön, hier mit ihrem Professor zu sitzen und ihr Leben zu bereden, aber solange sie hier saß, war sie noch nicht geflogen.

Außerdem hatte der Professor eine erschreckend beruhigende Wirkung auf sie.

„Mr. Zabini und ich sind schon seit längerem befreundet. Wir haben seit dem dritten Jahr Alte Runen zusammen."

Runzelte er etwa mit der Stirn?

„Dessen war ich mir gar nicht bewusst. Dass die Musterschülerin der Gryffindors mit einer Schlange befreundet ist. Das ist doch ihr Spitzname für uns, oder?"

Langsam fand Mione das ganze etwas lächerlich. Sie hatte eindeutig die Schulregeln gebrochen und einen Verweis verdient und er wollte wissen, mit welchem Spitznamen sie die Slytherins betitelte. „Soweit ich informiert bin, ist Ihr Wappentier eine Schlange, daher ist es nahe liegend, Sie als Schlange zu betiteln. Soweit ich weiß, werden wir von Ihnen ja auch Löwen genannt!"

Hatte er gerade: _Gut gebrüllt, Löwin_ gemurmelt? Sie musste sich geirrt haben. Ganz bestimmt!

„Nun gut, da Sie gerade nichts von Smalltalk halten, lassen Sie uns mit dem Vorfall beginnen!"

Und ihre letzte Stunde hatte geschlagen. Niemals würde er ihr dieses Verhalten durchgehen lassen. Sicher, Harry hatte sie auch verzaubert, aber ihr Zauber hatte die größere Wirkung gehabt.

„Wie Sie sicher schon mitbekommen haben, kam es zu einem erschreckenden Zwischenfall, in den drei Schüler involviert waren. Nähere Einzelheiten sind uns zum Glück nicht bekannt. Fest steht aber, dass sie auf irgendeine Art verzaubert wurden, denn freiwillig hätte es niemals solch eine Konstellation gegeben."

Er sah sie mit durchdringendem Blick an.

Schuldig senkte sie ihren Blick.

„Ich weiß, dass Sie es waren. Ich weiß auch, dass es ein Zauberspruch war. Ich musste Sie unbedingt vor der Schulleiterin abfangen, damit unsere Geschichten später übereinstimmen!"  
„Wie bitte?"

Ziemlich erstaunt und auch etwas schockiert starrte sie ihn an. Nicht nur, dass er gerade gesagt hatte, er wüsste, dass sie es war, er wollte ihr auch noch helfen.

Merlin, was war nur mit den Schlangen los?

Vielleicht war Lord Voldemort wieder aufgetaucht und wollte sich so an Harry rächen?

Vielleicht war Severus Snape im Moment sein einziger Diener und plante jetzt die Weltherrschaft an sich zu reißen. Eine Schlange würde ihr, der Gryffindorprinzessin, niemals ohne Hintergedanken helfen. Ihr paranoides Ich übernahm die Kontrolle.

Severus Snape sah belustigt zu, wie sich verschiedene Emotionen im Gesicht seiner Schülerin widerspiegelten. Wer wusste schon, was diese gerade für Verschwörungstheorien überlegte.

„Miss Granger, wenn sie wieder geistig unter uns weilen, sagen Sie Bescheid. Ich werde uns in der Zwischenzeit Tee machen."

Jetzt geht die Welt gleich unter, bestimmt!

Der große Zaubertränkemeister Severus Snape wollte nicht nur einer Gryffindor helfen, er machte ihr sogar Tee.

Wenn es in der Zaubererwelt 'versteckte Kamera' geben würde, dann wüsste Mione, das sie ihnen voll auf dem Leim gegangen war. Aber so etwas gab es hier nicht!

Ihr fiel nur einfach absolut kein Grund ein, warum er ihr helfen sollte. Den wahrscheinlichsten hatte sie leider sofort innerlich widerlegt. Ein Slytherin würde niemals so etwas emotionales ihr gegenüber empfinden. Dass er sich um sie sorgte, konnte einfach nicht wahr sein. Er hatte unter Lord Voldemort gedient und war jahrelang Spion gewesen. _So_ jemand würde sich niemals um eine kleine dumme Gryffindor sorgen!

Langsam beruhigte sie sich wieder. Schließlich würde er ja gleich wiederkommen und ihr dann sicher mitteilen, was es mit der ganzen Sache auf sich hatte.

Als Severus Snape wenige Minuten später zurückkam, blickte ihn seine Schülerin gefasst an.

Er stellte ihr eine Tasse Earl Grey hin und setzte sich dann.

„Nur Milch, soweit ich weiß!"

Hermione sah überrascht auf. Woher nur wusste er, wie sie ihren Tee trank?

„Ja, Sir."

Beide sahen sich eine Minute schweigend an und tranken etwas Tee.

„Nun, Miss Granger, wie wollen wir der Schulleiterin gegenübertreten?"

Fragend sah er sie an.

„Ich weiß nicht genau, was Sie geplant hatten, aber ich habe einen Schüler hinterrücks verzaubert und werde mit jeglichen Konsequenzen leben!"

Der typische Gryffindorstolz blitzte in ihren Augen. Stolz und Mut, gerade die zwei Eigenschaften, die er nicht so gerne mochte!

„Soweit ich weiß, hat er sie zuerst verzaubert!"

Versuchte ihr Professor, sie gerade zu verteidigen?

„Aber es war ein Zaubertrank, ich hingegen habe ihn verhext!"

Stur sah sie ihm direkt in die Augen.

Schon wieder murmelte er. Irgendwas mit, _nicht nur ihn_. Manchmal war ihr Professor aber wirklich komisch!

„Also ich für meine Teil finde, dass beide Zauber ähnliche Wirkungen hatten!"

„Aber mir wurde geholfen. Harry hingegen musste schlimmes durchleiden und hat auch noch zwei weitere Schüler mit hineingezogen!"

Wollte er denn nicht einsehen, dass sie einen schlimmen Fehler begangen hatte? Und wieso wollte sie sich eigentlich gerade selbst ihr Grab schaufeln?

„Also, erstens konnten Sie nicht wissen, was er tun würde und zweites liefen beide Zauber auf dasselbe aus. Jetzt besteht also nur noch der Fakt, dass es ein Zauberspruch war!"

Warum nur wollte sie diese Hilfe nicht annehmen? Jeder Slytherin hätte sofort eingeschlagen.

„Diesen Fakt kann ich nicht widerlegen, daher blicke ich meiner gerechten Strafe entgegen!"

Wütend schlug er mit seiner Faust auf den Tisch und sprang auf. Die Teetassen schwappten über.

Er ging langsam auf sie zu.

„Jetzt hör mir mal zu! Dieser Idiot hat sich einen Dreck um dich geschert und seine gerechte Strafe erhalten. Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass meine brillanteste Schülerin ihre Ausbildung abbricht. Eher gehe ich selbst! Und jetzt sei einfach still und warte hier. Ich kenne einen Zaubertrank!"

Er verließ mit wehender Robe das Zimmer in Richtung Privatgemächer.

Hermione brauchte einige Minuten, um wieder auf dem Boden der Tatsachen anzukommen. Ihr Professor war gerade leicht ausgerastet und das nur, weil sie für ihren Verstoß bestraft werden wollte. Drehte die Welt jetzt völlig durch? Normalerweise wäre er der erste gewesen, der sie mit Strafarbeiten überschüttet hätte!

Mit einem Ratzeputz reinigte sie den Tisch, dann trank sie ihren Tee aus und wartete. Bestimmt eine halbe Stunde verging, bis ihr Professor endlich wieder auftauchte. Er hielt zwei Bücher in seiner Hand.

„Ich habe einen Zaubertrank gefunden. Der Nightmartinius sorgt dafür, dass derjenige, der ihn zu sich nimmt, dem unterdrückten sexuellen Verlangen nachgibt. Die Zutaten befinden sich alle in meiner Vorratskammer. Wenn Professor McGonagall Sie fragt, Sie haben bei mir im Labor eine Brauerlaubnis, da Sie meine beste Schülerin sind. Und jetzt hören Sie auf, so ungläubig zu schauen, sondern nehmen Sie lieber meine Hilfe an!"

Immer noch verwundert nahm sie ihm das erste Buch ab und suchte den Zaubertrank heraus. Die Geschichte war durchaus glaubhaft und der Zaubertrank wäre kein Problem für sie.  
„Hier haben sie ein Blatt Pergament und eine Feder. Notieren sie sich alles Wichtige. Wenn die Schulleiterin Sie nachher verhört, wird das Pergament als Beweis gelten!"

Sie fing an, die Zutaten und Zubereitung zu notieren. Auch ihr Professor schrieb etwas. Nach weiteren 10 Minuten war sie fertig. „Miss Granger, da irgendjemand die Verantwortung übernehmen muss, werde ich mich für den Rest des Schuljahres suspendieren lassen!"

Erschrocken sah sie auf. Er wollte gehen, wegen ihr! Er nahm die Schuld auf sich!

„Aber Professor...!"

„Nichts da aber. Dieser ganze Wettbewerb ist illegal, und ich werde nicht weiter dabei zusehen, dass nichts passiert!"

„Danke!"

Er konnte ihre Dankbarkeit von ihren schönen Augen ablesen. Sie meinte es ernst.

„Und nun nehmen Sie dieses Buch und verschwinden Sie!"

Er hielt ihr das zweite Buch hin. Sie griff danach und steckte noch schnell das Pergament ein. Dann wandte sie sich zum gehen.

„Wissen Sie, dass Sie eindeutig im falschen Haus sind! Sicher, Sie passen zu den Löwen, aber tief in ihnen schlummert eindeutig eine Schlange! Einen Schüler so zu verhexen, das er seinen sexuellen Albtraum durchleben muss - genial. Wahrscheinlich sollte ich dankbar sein, dass ich keine große Rolle gespielt habe!"

Ein Severus Snape, der scherzte, machte ihr nun wirklich Angst! Außerdem konnte man sein Grinsen schon fast als anzüglich beschreiben.

Ein letztes Mal sah sie ihm in die Augen, dann eilte sie davon.

* * *

So das war nun Kapitel 12. Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen.  
Im Moment habe ich ziemlich stress, da wir jemanden betrauern und auch sonst alles ziemlich schief läuft...ich fühle mich schlecht das ich die reviews nicht regelmäßig beantworte, aber ich freue mich riesig über jede einzelne...

ward ihr auch so geschockt wie ich, als ihr erfahren habt das HBP auf nächstes Jahr July verschoben wurde? Ich boykottiere jetzt WB.

Kapitel 13 ist schon bei meiner geliebten Beta attack09 und Kapitel 14 wird dort heute auch noch landen...

Es geht voran, wenn alles klappt habt ihr übermorgen das nächste Kapitel.

Reviews regen mich zumindest sehr zum posten an...  
und ich verspreche euch, das ihr beim letzten Kapitel alle eure reviews beantwortet bekommt!

Eure Kat


	13. Endlich eine Lösung?

**Kapitel 13**

Hermione wollte so schnell wie möglich weg aus dem Kerker. Zwar hatte ihr Professor sehr entschlossen gewirkt, aber man wusste ja nie. Außerdem war das hier feindliches Gebiet und somit verbotene Zone.

Kaum hatte sie den Kerker hinter sich gelassen, da eilte Ginny auch schon auf sie zu.

„Mensch Mione, was ist passiert?"

„Snape hat mich abgefangen, aber keine Angst, ich fliege nicht. Allerdings werde ich mich wohl entschuldigen müssen!"

Ginny fiel ihrer besten Freundin um den Hals. Lieber das letzte Schuljahr mit Strafarbeiten vertrödeln als den Abschluss nicht bekommen, soviel stand fest.

Und zusammen würden sie das schon irgendwie noch hinkriegen.

Hermione löste sich von der Rothaarigen und sah sie an.

„Weißt du, was mich wundert. Er hält für mich den Kopf hin."

„Wer? Snape?"

Mione nickte nur. Doch auch Ginny konnte sich daraus keinen Reim machen.

Beide machten sich auf den Weg in die Große Halle, um nicht zu spät zum Essen zu kommen.

Harry saß neben Ron und wirkte leicht verstört. Draco fehlte, ebenso die meisten Lehrer. Pansy wirkte als einzige glücklich, worauf Ginny die Braunhaarige aufmerksam machte. Blaise grinste die beiden frech an und hob den Daumen. Komischerweise errötete Ginny leicht, was das Lächeln auf Blaises Lippen noch größer werden ließ.

Anscheinend weckte der dunkle Slytherin Ginnys Interesse. Das war auf jeden Fall eine positive Entwicklung.

Mione setzte sich auf ihren Platz und fing an zu essen. Noch vor einer halben Stunde hätte sie keinen Bissen runter bekommen, aber jetzt fühlte sie sich wieder sicher und langte zu.  
Das Abendessen verlief weitestgehend friedlich, die Jungs waren wohl noch immer von dem Vorfall geschockt. Natürlich war allen klar, wer dahinter steckte. Und jetzt wollte es sich keiner mit ihr verderben. Und die Mädchen sahen sie leicht mitleidig an. Anscheinend war die Nachricht, dass sie bleiben würde, noch nicht zu allen vorgedrungen.

Zum Ende des Abendessens tauchte ihre Schulleiterin auf. Die anderen Lehrer folgten ihr, alle bis auf Severus Snape. Dieser befand sich schon auf seinem Manor und genoss ein Glas Feuerwhiskey. Aber das wusste keiner.

Die Schüler beendeten das Essen und sahen erwartungsvoll Richtung Lehrertisch. Professor McGonagall erhob sich und ging auf die Schüler zu.

„Sie alle werden mittlerweile von dem Zwischenfall gehört haben. Diese Tat war unverantwortlich und wird bestraft werden. Jedoch müssen wir auch das Vorhergegangene mit einbeziehen. Und der Betroffene hat sich, was das angeht, auch nicht wirklich rühmlich verhalten. Es sind zum Glück keine bleibenden Schäden entstanden!

Aber Sie alle werden die Konsequenzen tragen müssen. Vorläufig sind alle Hogsmeade-Wochenenden gestrichen. Ab 23 Uhr darf sich kein Schüler mehr im Schloss bewegen, das gilt auch für die Siebtklässler! Und sobald dieser Wettbewerb als beendet gilt, sind weitere außerschulische Wettbewerbe verboten!

Außerdem wird es einen Lehrerwechsel geben. Professor Slughorn wird den Unterricht in Zaubertränke übernehmen. Begeben Sie sich nun in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume!"

Die Schüler machten sich auf den Weg. Hermione und Ginny wollten sich schnell in ihr Zimmer verziehen, aber die Schulleiterin machte ihnen einen Strich durch die Rechnung. Sie schickte Ginny weg und nahm Mione mit in ihr Büro.

Dort musste sich die Schulsprecherin eine lange Strafpredigt anhören, das Pergamentblatt wurde „sichergestellt". Wenigstens nahm ihr Professor McGonagall die Geschichte ab, die sich ihr Zaubertränkemeister ausgedacht hatte. Hermione musste sich verteidigen, denn immerhin war sie zuerst Opfer gewesen und erst nach extremen Übertreibungen zur Täterin geworden.

Die Schulleiterin konnte den leisen Vorwurf des Nichteinschreitens heraushören und musste sich selbst eingestehen, dass ihr Headgirl Recht hatte.

Hermione würde in der Bibliothek aushelfen müssen, eine Strafe, die ihr durchaus zusagte. Außerdem würde sie sich persönlich bei allen Betroffenen entschuldigen müssen. Nach einer langen Stunde ließ die Schulleiterin sie endlich gehen.

Hermione wollte etwas allein sein und sehen, was für ein Buch ihr Snape gegeben hat. Sie zog sich in ihren neuen Lieblingsraum zurück, der einzige Raum, der im Schloss noch zu ihr hielt!

Das Buch schien schon ziemlich alt zu sein. Zuerst dachte sie, es sei ein Buch für Foltermethoden. Wie sollten ihr Beinschrauben und Finger ohne Nägel denn weiterhelfen? Doch dann kam sie auf der richtigen Seite an. Anscheinend existierte ein Zauber, der einen von der Jungfräulichkeit befreite.

Früher wurde er als Fluch genutzt, zu einer Zeit, als die Frau jungfräulich in die Ehe gehen musste. War ja irgendwie klar gewesen, dass es solch kranke schwarze Magie geben würde. Sie fand zwar eine genaue Beschreibung der Auswirkungen und der Anwendung, allerdings fehlte der Spruch. Sie suchte weiter und stellte fest, dass es in dem ganzen Buch keinen einzigen Spruch gab. Na, wie slytherin von dem Buch!

Doch Hilfe nahte. Ginny tauchte plötzlich im Raum der Wünsche auf, dicht gefolgt von Blaise.

„Ich dachte, du könntest etwas Hilfe gebrauchen. Sieh mich nicht so an, die Schlange hat mich verfolgt, keine Chance zu entkommen!"

Hermione grinste. Ach, der Blaise war so besorgt gewesen, dass er die arme Ginny verfolgt hatte. Dabei hätte er doch wissen müssen, dass sie hier war. Na, wenn die Schlange da nicht nur eine Ausrede gesucht hatte. Mal sehen, was sich da entwickelte.

Blaise hatte sich gleich dem Buch gewidmet und es Mione abgenommen. Jetzt schlich sich ein Grinsen auf seine Lippen. „Meine werte Hermione, das hätte ich ja nie von dir gedacht!"

Verwirrt schaute sie auf. „Was denn?"  
„Also dieses Buch, sagen wir mal so, Lucius Malfoy würde dafür morden!"

Hatte Severus Snape ihr wirklich ein so schwarzmagisch wichtiges Buch anvertraut? Einfach so?

„Ich habe es von deinem Hauslehrer."

„Hätte ich mir ja denken können, dass du auf ältere und erfahrene Männer stehst!"

Ginny konnte das Lachen nur schwer unterdrücken, und Mione schlug ihm spielerisch auf die Schulter.

„Aua, du musst doch nicht gleich gewalttätig werden!"

Ginny prustete nun los und Blaise stimmte ein.

„Ja, toll, Lachen wir einmal auf Kosten von Hermione! Seit ihr jetzt fertig!"

Ginny lächelte ihre Freundin an.

„Ach, Süße, wir können nicht anders. Du solltest aber wirklich nicht erröten, wenn du etwas eigentlich verstecken willst!" Diese Aussage verstärkte die Röte in Hermiones Gesicht nur.

„So, Mädels, genug gescherzt! Seht, was der große Slytherin kann!"

Blaise murmelte, ungehört von den beiden, ein paar Worte und strich mit seinem Zauberstab über den Buchrücken. Das Buch glimmte kurz auf und er lächelte.

Ungläubig starrten die Mädels ihn an.

„Ja, schön gemacht, Blaise, das Buch hat kurz geleuchtet! Und?"

Hermione hielt das ganze erst einmal für Hokus Pokus.

„Mensch, Mione, du zerstörst meine Pointe! Na gut, dann verrate ich es euch!"

Er legte eine wichtige Miene auf und wartete.

Ginny wurde langsam ungeduldig und stupste ihn an.

„Sind alle Gryffindor so ungeduldig? Wisst ihr, manchmal soll es sich ja lohnen, wenn man sich mehr Zeit lässt!"

Da war es, das typisch dreckige Slytheringrinsen. Nicht einmal Blaise konnte es abschalten.

„Blaise, wenn du nicht von einer Gryffindor verhext werden willst, die jünger ist als du, dann fang an."

„Nun gut, ich ergebe mich. Dass ihr aber auch immer solche Spielverderber sein müsst. Das Buch ist ein wohl gehütetes Geheimnis von uns Slytherin. Und wir alle wissen, wie wir es benutzen müssen. Nur dachte ich immer, dass das Buch nicht existiert."

Hermione konnte nur mit dem Kopf schütteln.

„Mal ganz ehrlich, wie viele komische Riten habt ihr Schlangen!"

Da war es wieder, das Slytheringrinsen. Irgendwie war es ja ganz niedlich. Mione sah ihre Freundin an. Ja, Ginny schien das Grinsen zu mögen.

„Wir sollten das Thema wechseln, denn wenn ich euch mehr erzähle, muss ich euch danach töten!"

Das Grinsen wurde noch breiter und Ginny stieg voll darauf ein.

„Ach Blaise", sie sah ihn mit großen, bittenden Augen an. „Verrat uns doch noch was!"

„Vielleicht später, Ginny!"

Beide sahen sich lange in die Augen. Mione schlug die Seite mit dem Zauber auf. Ja, jetzt stand der Spruch da. Nachdem der Spruch angewandt wurde, dauert es 15 Minuten, bis er anfing zu wirken. Das negative war, das er alle Schmerzen verdoppeln würde. Das ganze würde höchstens 2 Minuten dauern.

Mione widerstrebte es, diesen Spruch anzuwenden, aber sie sah einfach keine andere Lösung. Nur so konnte sie diesen ganzen Wettbewerb beenden, ohne selbst größeren Schaden zu nehmen.

Während sie weiter überlegte starrten sich die Löwin und die Schlange weiterhin an. Sie konnten die Blicke nicht voneinander lassen.

„Leute! LEUTE! Hey, ich muss hier eine schwere Entscheidung treffen und ihr könntet mich ein wenig unterstützen!"

Wie ertappt sahen nun beide Mione an. Ginny nahm sich nun auch das Buch und las sich alles durch.

„Willst du dir das wirklich antun? Ich meine ja nur! Es muss doch einen anderen Weg geben, oder?"

Fragend schaute sie nun Blaise an.

„Sorry Leute, aber ich weiß nichts anderes. Wenn ich eine Idee gehabt hätte, hätte ich sie Mione doch nicht die ganze Zeit verschwiegen!"

„Also gibt's es nur diese Lösung?"

„Anscheinend. Aber hey, ich werde doch nur 2 Minuten diesen Schmerz verspüren und dann bin ich endlich diesen blöden Wettbewerb los. Das nehme ich dann schon auf mich!"

„Ich sag das ja nur ungern Hermione, Liebes, ich finde die Idee nicht wirklich gut, aber ich sehe einfach keine andere Möglichkeit." Er versuchte zu lächeln. „Aber weißt du was, du bist selbst Schuld, du hättest ja auch mein Angebot annehmen können!" Jetzt gelang ihm sein Lächeln.

Und die Rechnung kam sofort. Diesmal war es Ginny, die ihm auf die Schulter schlug.

„Mensch, ihr Gryffindors habt aber wirklich einen ausgeprägten Brutalitätssinn. Und da heißt es immer, wir Slytherins wären gemein!"

Jetzt konnten die beiden Mädchen das Grinsen auch nicht mehr unterdrücken.

Das Herumscherzen tat Mione gut und nahm ihr ein wenig die Angst vor dem morgigen Tag. Denn morgen früh würde sie den Zauber ausführen, komme was wolle.

Diesmal riss Blaise sie aus den Gedanken.

„Ich will diese illustere Runde ja nur ungern auflösen, aber in 5 Minuten beginnt die Sperrstunde. Wenn wir nicht gleich am ersten Abend eine Strafarbeit haben wollen, dann sollten wir uns schnellstmöglich auf den Weg in unsere Räume machen. Morgen ist schließlich auch noch ein Tag!"

Sie verließen den Raum der Wünsche und liefen den Korridor entlang. Dann trennten sich ihre Wege. Blaise verabschiedete sich von den beiden mit einem Handkuss und eilte davon.

Auch die beiden Mädchen machten sich auf dem Weg in ihr Zimmer um zu schlafen.

Beide wussten, dass morgen der Tag der Entscheidung war!

* * *

Wisst ihr, es ist doch echt komisch, wenn man nur eine Review bekommt, aber 2 einen auf die Alertliste setzen...ich wundere mich eh warum ihr so reviewfaul seit.

Liz, meine Liebe, ich update gerade nur für dich...

Danke das du reviewt hast und danke dafür das du so bist wie du bist!

So, ich habe das letzte Kapitel fertig!  
Aber, sollte es wider erwarten doch ein paar mehr reviews geben, dann gibt es noch einen schönen Epilog!  
Also, wenn ihr den Epilog wollt, ich lasse mich eher dazu umstimmen, wenn reviewt wird!  
Das 14te Kapitel ist auch schon fertig gebetat und kommt wahrscheinlich morgen!

Eure Kat


	14. Ergebnisse

**Kapitel 14**

Sonntag, der Tag, an dem ganz Hogwarts ausschlief, war angebrochen. Und somit brach der zehnte Tag dieses Wettbewerbs an. Kaum zu glauben, was in den letzten Tagen alles passiert war. Hermione hatte erfahren, wer ihre wahren Freunde waren und musste auf die harte Weise lernen, dass manche Menschen einfach Arschlöcher sind.

Doch heute sollte auch der Tag sein, an dem sie diesen dummen Wettbewerb beendete. Ja, sie war sich jetzt hundertprozentig sicher. Sie hatte schon größere Schmerzen durchlitten. Zumindest hoffte sie das.

Um zu verhindern, dass sie doch noch kalte Füße bekam, eilte sie zum Raum der Wünsche. Es war sechs Uhr in der Früh und noch war niemand wach. Das war ihr durchaus recht. Nicht einmal Ginny hatte sie geweckt, denn das, was nun auf sie zukam, musste sie alleine erledigen!

Im Raum der Wünsche angekommen, staunte sie. Ein riesiges Himmelbett thronte in der Mitte. Plüschige Teppiche bedeckten den Boden. Es sah aus wie ein kitschiges Schlafzimmer. Ironie des Schicksals. Langsam ging sie auf das Bett zu und ließ sich nieder. Zumindest war das Bett herrlich weich. Sie atmete noch einmal tief durch, dann richtete sie ihren Zauberstab auf ihren Unterleib und sprach leise den Zauber. Dann legte sie sich hin und wartete.

Es dauerte nicht lange und ein tiefer Schmerz ließ sie erzittern. Sie schloss die Augen und wartete darauf, dass er vorbei ging. Ihr Leib zitterte und sie stöhnte kurz, schmerzvoll, auf.

Nur langsam klang der Schmerz ab. Als sie nur noch ein dumpfes unangenehmes Gefühl spürte, richtete sie sich vorsichtig auf. Der Zauber hatte sie mehr mitgenommen, als sie gedacht hatte.

Erschöpft machte sie sich auf den Weg zu den Punktegläsern. Im Moment war nur eines wichtig, hatte es geklappt?

Beim Laufen fühlte sie sich wund und sie verstand nicht, wie so viele Mädchen das freiwillig durchlitten. Sicher, sie hatte noch mit niemanden geschlafen, aber war es diesen Schmerz wert? Sie wusste es nicht.

An den Punktegläsern angekommen, atmete sie auf. Ja, es hatte eindeutig eine neue Punkteverteilung gegeben. Und das würde vielen missfallen. Hufflepuff lag nun auf dem ersten Platz. Dann kam lange nichts. Ravenclaw kam kurz vor Slytherin. Gryffindor hatte den größten Punkteverlust zu verbuchen. Die Chance auf den Hauspokal war verspielt, das stand fest.

Der Wettbewerb war nun beendet und eigentlich müsste sie glücklich sein, aber im Moment verspürte sie eine erschreckende innere Leere.

Hermione wollte noch etwas schlafen, in der Hoffnung, dass nachher alles besser war. Unbemerkt schlich sie sich zurück in ihr Zimmer. Ginny schlief friedlich in ihrem Bett und schien zu träumen. Sie sah so friedlich aus. Langsam beruhigte sich nun auch Mione wieder.

Sie ging zu Bett und gab sich dieser unbekannten Erschöpfung hin.

„Hermione, wach auf!"

Die Stimme kam ihr bekannt vor. Irgendwer schien an ihrer Schulter zu rütteln. Langsam kehrte Hermione aus dem Land der Träume zurück. Sie öffnete die Augen, schloss sie aber gleich wieder, da das grelle Licht sie blendete.

Nur langsam erwachte sie. Auch dauerte es eine Weile, bis ihr klar war, wo sie sich befand. Außerdem fühlte sich ihr Körper komisch an.

„Hermione, du hast es geschafft!"

Ginny umarmte sie stürmisch und kümmerte sich nicht um Miones müdes Murren.

Nach ein paar Minuten realisierte Hermione endlich, was ihr ihre rothaarige Freundin gesagt hatte. Ja, es war vorbei. Der böse Zauber hatte ein Ende und sie konnte endlich wieder sie selbst sein!

„Ich habe ja echt gedacht, du wachst nie wieder auf! Es ist schon Mittag! Hast du gar keinen Hunger?"

Ihre Freundin betrachtete sie neugierig. Hunger? Ja, jetzt wo sie darüber nachdachte, bemerkte sie ihr Hungergefühl. Komisch, dass sie es die ganze Zeit vorher ignoriert hatte.

„Blaise hat uns zu einem Picknick eingeladen!", platze es dann aus Ginny heraus. Daher wehte also der Wind. Hermione sah das Strahlen in Ginnys Augen. Ihre kluge und hübsche Freundin hatte einen Freund verdient, der sie liebte und der wusste, was er für ein Glück hatte. Und tief in ihrem Inneren traute Mione Blaise das durchaus zu. Daher würde sie wahrscheinlich bei diesem Picknick stören!

„Ach, weißt du Ginny, eigentlich bin ich noch ziemlich müde, geh doch alleine!"

„Erzähl keinen Quatsch! Ohne dich gehe ich nicht! Und außerdem sollen alle den Sieger des Wettbewerbs sehen! Dich!"

Hermione versuchte noch, Ginny umzustimmen, aber rothaarige Frauen waren eindeutig zu entschlossen! So gab sie sich geschlagen und gönnte sich erst einmal ein entspannendes Bad.

Wenigstens konnte sie so dieses komische matte Gefühl vertreiben.

Ginny wartete schon ungeduldig und Mione wolle sie nun nicht länger quälen. Beide machten sich auf den Weg.

Mitten auf der Treppe fing sie Neville ab, der ihnen die neuesten Informationen zukommen ließ. Anscheinend war die Schulleiterin durchaus glücklich darüber, dass der Wettbewerb vorbei war. Auch hatte sie die Punkteabzüge abgesegnet. Harry tobte und suchte gerade nach einem Schuldigen.

Professor McGonagall hatte den Wettbewerbszauber von Hogwarts genommen, damit so etwas nie wieder passieren konnte. Außerdem hatte sie dafür gesorgt, das Malfoy sen. seinen Sitz im Schulrat verlor. Alles in allem war es bis jetzt ein positiver Tag für Hogwarts gewesen.

Sie fragten, ob Neville mitkommen wollte, aber er lehnte ab. Er wollte sich um sein neuestes Pflanzenkundeprojekt kümmern.

Blaise wartete schon auf sie. An einer etwas abgelegenen Stelle, in der Nähe vom See, hatte er das Picknick errichtet. Anscheinend hatte auch er Kontakt zu den Hauselfen, denn so sehr sie Blaise auch mochte, sie traute ihm nicht zu, dass er diese Köstlichkeiten selbst herstellen konnte. Früher hätte sie angefangen zu meckern und für das Recht der Elfen zu kämpfen, aber mittlerweile sah sie ein, das die Elfen durchaus glücklich mit ihrem Leben waren.

Kaum waren die Mädchen an der Decke angekommen, da zog Blaise Mione auch schon in seine Arme. Man merkte ihm an, dass sie ihm wichtig war. Auch Ginny schloss er kurz darauf in seine Arme. Dann setzten sie sich.

Das leichte Hungergefühl war mittlerweile angeschwollen und so schlug Mione zu. Man wusste ja nie, wann man mal wieder solche Leckereien bekam. Ginny und Blaise hielten sich zurück und sahen sich immer wieder verstohlen an. Wie süß! Hermione hoffte wirklich, dass die beiden zueinander finden würden. Denn das Harry für Ginny mittlerweile gestorben war, stand fest!

Blaise riss sich von Ginny los und sah Mione an.

„Jetzt erzähl doch endlich, wie lief es?"

Verwundert schaute diese ihn an. „Bist du dir sicher, dass du das wissen willst?"  
„Also bitte, ich habe in solchen Themen Erfahrung!"

Ein leichtes, arrogantes Grinsen schlich sich auf seine Lippen und sein Brustkorb schwoll stolz an.

„Gott, Blaise, du Angeber!"

Da hatte Ginny ihn auch schon wieder mit einem leichten Schlag auf die Schulter zurückgeholt!

Er rieb sich die Schulter und funkelte sie an.

„Ok, bevor ihr euch gegenseitig anfallt!" Ein Murren war von den Angesprochenen zu hören. „Es war komisch, tat ziemlich weh und ich kann nicht verstehen, wie man das freiwillig durchleben kann!"

„Aber du kannst doch deinen Zauber nicht mit dem Akt der Liebe vergleichen!" Erwiderte Ginny gleich.

Blaise stimmte ihr sofort zu.

„Tja Hermione, glaub mir, du hättest mich doch ran lassen sollen! Dann wäre es besser gewesen!"

Er konnte nicht weiter sprechen, da Ginny über ihn herfiel und ihn kitzelte...

Hermione lies die beiden machen und wanderte ein wenig herum.

Sie setzte sich ans Ufer und machte sich klar, was in letzter Zeit alles passiert war. Schon erstaunlich was Extremsituationen aus manchen Menschen machte.

Hermione wusste nicht, was die Zukunft bringen würde, aber sie konnte auf ihre Freunde vertrauen, und diese würden ihr helfen und für sie da sein. Das konnte einen schon etwas beruhigen.

Warum war ihr Denken eigentlich so schwarz-weiß geprägt gewesen? Harry war der Gute und die Slytherins die Bösen, das war immer Standard gewesen. Und auf einmal halfen ihr die Schlangen und der ach so tolle Harry bekam einen Machoschub. Hatte sie sich so in seinem Charakter getäuscht?

Sie konnte nicht verstehen, was mit ihrem besten Freund Harry passiert war. Immer war er so selbstlos und besorgt gewesen. Niemals hätte er etwas von ihr verlangt, was ihr Unmut bereitete. Aber es musste doch einen Grund geben, oder?

Die Pubertät führte Veränderungen herbei und manche konnten das nicht kontrollieren. Hatte Harry all seine Gefühle unterdrückt, so dass sie nach dem Fall des dunklen Lords auf einmal aus ihm herausgeplatzt waren? Könnte es das sein?

Sie wusste, dass es verschwendete Zeit war, darüber nachzudenken, aber ganz tief in ihrem Innersten hoffte sie noch immer, dass ihr alter Harry irgendwann wieder auftauchen würde.

Ginny holte sie aus ihren Überlegungen.

„Mensch, Mione, wir wollen dich feiern und du versteckst dich. Komm doch wieder zu uns!"

„Es sah schon so aus, als ob ihr gut alleine klar kamt!", erwiderte die Schulsprecherin grinsend.

Ginny lief rot an und senkte ihren Blick.

„Mensch, Ginny, ist ok. Ich freue mich doch, das du wieder lächelst!"

Hermione umarmte ihre Freundin und dann machten die beiden sich auf den Weg zurück zu Blaise.

Dieser saß auf der Decke und wartete auf sie.

„Und ich dachte schon, mein Charme wirkt nicht mehr und ihr wärt geflüchtet!"

„Ach, Blaise, dein Charme wirkt noch! Das habe ich dir doch schon vor einigen Tagen bestätigt!"

Hermione ließ sich lachend neben ihm wieder. Ginny stand noch unentschlossen da. Anscheinend überlegte sie, wo sie sich hinsetzen sollte. Blaise nahm ihr die Entscheidung ab und zog sie auf den freien Platz neben sich. Dann legte er seine Arme um die beiden!

„Wisst ihr, ich könne mich echt an euch beide gewöhnen! Zu schade, dass wir im letzten Schuljahr sind!"

„Du kannst Ginny und mich in unserer Studentenbude in Oxford besuchen kommen, wenn du willst!"

Blaise strahlte.

„Ihr wollt nach Oxford? Wie genial! Ratet mal, wer noch nach Oxford geht!"

„Lass mich raten, er ist Slytherin!", meinte Ginny.

„Sieht gut aus!", hängte Mione dran.

„Ist charmant!", Ginny grinste.

„Und heißt Draco Malfoy!"

Hermione sah belustigt zu, wie Blaises Gesichtszüge erstarrten.

„Ganz ehrlich, Mädels, ihr seid viel zu Slytherin für euer Haus! Könnte es sein, dass der sprechende Hut bei euch einen Fehler gemacht hat?"

„Ach, Blaise, habt ihr Schlangen immer noch nicht mitbekommen, dass die Gryffindors am gefährlichsten sind?", erwiderte Ginny nur.

„Professor Snape meinte auch, dass ich slytherin sei!", kam es auf einmal von Mione.

„Bitte was!", kam es von den anderen beiden.

„Ach, egal, ich war nur in Gedanken. Lasst uns das Thema wechseln!"

Die beiden sahen sie noch eine Weile erstaunt an, dann gingen sie aber darauf ein.

Alle drei besprachen noch ein wenig ihre Zukunft, dann machten sie sich auf den Weg zurück zum Schloss.

Hermione wurde die nächsten Tage noch seltsam angesehen, aber nach einer Weile legte sich auch das. Zwar sprach jeder noch von dem Vorfall, aber die Fronten beruhigten sich. Selbst Harry und Ron fingen langsam an, sich wieder wie normale Menschen zu benehmen.

Professor Snape hielt sich an die Suspendierung und ward nicht gesehen.

* * *

Thx fürs reviewn Akiro, TheLWord und Cynestra

Es wird noch ein Epilog kommen, das habt ihr aber den Reviewern von FF.de zu verdanken, denn dort gibt es weitaus mehr Rückmeldung.

Natürlich habe ich mich sehr über die reviews meiner drei reviewer gefreut.

Ich weiß noch nicht, wann der Epilog online geht, da mein Laptop gerade kaputt ist und ich nicht an meine Daten komme. Aber ich suche schon nach einer Lösung.


	15. Epilog

**Epilog**

Hermione hatte es geschafft. Das letzte Schuljahr lag hinter ihr und trotz aller Eskapaden hatte sie es mit Bestnoten abgeschlossen. So wie man es von einer Hermione Granger eben erwartete.

Aber sie hatte dieses Jahr mehr gelernt. Sie hatte wahre Freunde gefunden und sich im Leben behaupten können. Und das war fast noch wichtiger als die guten Noten. Aber eben nur fast.

Hermione hatte sich nach dieser turbulenten Frühlingswoche nicht, wie vermutet, auf ihre Aufgaben gestürzt. Sie hat das verlange Maß erledigt und ansonsten ihre Jugend genossen, etwas, was sie schon seit Jahre hätte tun sollen.

Ginny und Blaise waren ihre ständigen Begleiter und viele wurmte es, dass der Slytherin sich so gut mir den beiden Gryffindors verstand. Besonders Harry war das ein Dorn im Auge, aber der hatte seit der Sache enorm an Beliebtheit eingebüßt. Wenn auch fast nur bei den Mädchen.

Erstaunlich, was eine einzige Woche doch alles verändern konnte. Das Goldene Trio existierte nicht mehr. Harry, der große Retter der Zauberwelt, stand als Macho und Arschloch da und tat nichts, um seinen guten Ruf wieder herzustellen. Es mochte einige vielleicht schockieren, aber anscheinend fuhren einige Schülerinnen auf dieses Image ab.

Harry hatte das, was er wollte. Und er sah nicht, was er dafür verloren hatte. Falls er es irgendwann einsehen würde, würde es zu spät sein. Hermione empfand einfach nur Mitleid mit ihm.

Ron hielt sich bedeckt. Ginny hatte ihm zusammen mit seiner Mutter gehörig den Kopf gewaschen. Er mied Harry und dessen Clique jetzt.

George hatte ihn vor ein paar Wochen besucht und seitdem benahm er sich Frauen gegenüber viel höflicher. Mione und Ginny hatten George nur kurz gesehen, aber er hatte Mione verschmitzt angegrinst und gemeint, dass es eine Schande wäre, dass sie die Sache so gelöst hätte.

Sie nahm ihm das nicht übel.

Charlie ließ von sich hören, kam aber nie wieder auf den Abend zu sprechen. Mione war ihm dafür sehr dankbar. Ginny hatte etwas Zeit gebraucht, um den Verlust ihrer großen Liebe zu verkraften. Denn auch wenn sie eine Illusion geliebt hatte, sie hatte Harry geliebt. Blaise half ihr und war immer für sie da. Er schien ehrliches Interesse an ihr zu haben. Die beiden hingen wie Kletten aneinander.

Hermione freute das. Sie selbst fühlte sich allerdings zu niemandem hingezogen. Die Jungs waren einfach zu unreif. Außerdem kam sie nicht von ihrem Traum los.

Irgendwo da draußen gab es jemanden, der für sie geschaffen war. Dessen war sie sich bewusst.

Die letzten Wochen waren noch relativ ereignisreich gewesen. Ron hatte in manchen Vorprüfungen so schlecht abgeschnitten, dass er die letzten Ferien in Beauxbatons verbrachte und lernte. Er kam völlig verändert wieder. Man sollte es kaum glauben, aber Ronald Weasley war verliebt. Aber so richtig. Sie hieß Melinda und war laut seiner Aussage der wunderschönste und liebenswerteste Mensch, den er je getroffen hatte. Zu dem Zeitpunk ging er auch zu Hermione und entschuldigte sich aufrichtig. Liebe kann einen Menschen verändern.

Hermione war froh, dass sie wenigstens Ron wieder hatte. Auch wenn das Vertrauen sich langsam erst wieder aufbaute und es nie mehr so wie vorher seine würde, wenigstens hatte sie ihren alten Freund wieder.

Der andere Freund schien verloren. Hermione hatte versucht, mit ihm vernünftig zu reden, aber Harry drehte immer mehr ab. Mittlerweile konnte er sich mit Draco Malfoy messen. Beide schienen es sich zum Ziel gesetzt zu haben, so viele Herzen wie möglich in Hogwarts zu brechen.

Alles in allem war sie glücklich, das Ganze hinter sich zu lassen. Denn auch wenn sie ihre Schulzeit vermissen würde, sie alle hatten sich weiter entwickelt und mussten weiter ziehen.

Der Morgen des Abschlussballs kündigte einen wunderschönen Sommertag an. Hermione war relativ früh aufgewacht und machte sich auf den Weg aus dem Schloss. Sie wollte noch einmal alles sehen, bevor sie ging. Und jetzt würde sie noch ungestört sein.

Sie zog sich ein leichtes Sommerkleid an, dem Wetter entsprechend, und ging durch die leeren Flure des Schlosses. Schon erstaunlich, wie friedlich alles am Morgen wirkte. In ein paar Stunden würden die Gänge von lärmenden Schülern gefüllt sein. Sie beglückwünschte sich dazu, dass sie jetzt schon wach war.

Der See lag völlig still da, keine einzige Welle brach sich am Ufer. Hermione eilte zu ihrem Lieblingsplatz, der alten Weide. Ihre Äste rankten ins Wasser und man konnte, wenn man etwas kletterte, einen Ast finden, der einen vor der Außenwelt verbarg, einem aber genug Licht gab, um zu lesen. Wie oft war sie hierher gekommen und hatte sich zurückgezogen. Niemand sonst schien diesen Ort zu kennen, so dass sie immer ungestört war.

Wenn die Welt über ihr einzustürzen drohte, konnte sie hierher kommen und sich zurückziehen. Doch während diese Wette lief, hatte sie ihren Lieblingsplatz gemieden. Zu groß war ihre Angst, dass ihn sonst jemand entdeckt hätte.

Als Hermione jedoch auf ihrem Ast war, bemerkte sie, dass jemand vor ihr da gewesen war. Der Baumstamm war etwas hohl an einer Seite und dort lag etwas Konfekt und ein Brief.

Sie öffnete ihn.

_Löwin,_

_Du hast es geschafft, ich bin stolz auf dich. Ich habe nie daran gezweifelt. _

_Es ist dein letzter Tag und wie ich dich kenne, wirst du dich hier verkriechen. _

_Ich wollte dir den letzten Tag versüßen, daher das Konfekt._

_Für immer_

Wieder fehlte die Unterschrift. Gab es ihren Unbekannten vielleicht wirklich? Er schien sie zu kennen. Hermione grübelte nach und naschte dabei von dem Konfekt.

Wer auch immer er war, er schien sie gut zu kennen, denn es handelte sich um ihr Lieblingskonfekt.

Eine Weile träumte Hermione vor sich hin. Ihre Zukunft lag im Dunkeln und sie überlegte, was wohl kommen würde.

Beinahe zwei Stunden lang saß sie ganz allein am See, dann raffte sie sich auf und eilte zu Ginny. Die beiden wollten heute einen richtigen letzten Hogwartstag durchleben. Mit Frühstück.

Zum Glück war es noch relativ früh. Hermione eilte ins Zimmer und suchte ihre Schuluniform raus. Ginny erwachte langsam und sah erstaunt zu ihrer Freundin. Woher bekam die denn so früh Konfekt?

„Hat wieder einer deiner Verehrer zugeschlagen?", ein Grinsen schlich sich auf die Lippen des Rotschopfes.

„Nicht einer, der Verehrer schlechthin. Mein Briefeschreiber hat sich ein letztes Mal gemeldet. Mit Konfekt!", konnte Mione nur erwidern.

„Oh, oh, Konfekt. Und wie ich sehe auch noch dein Lieblingskonfekt. So ein Stalker!", das Grinsen auf Ginnys Gesicht wurde immer größer.

„Ach, komm schon, Cadbury Roses, das kann ein Zufall sein!"

Hermione versuchte Ginny überzeugend anzusehen.

„Sicher, aber da du nur Cadbury Roses isst geht der Plan nicht auf, meine Liebe! Sieh es ein, du hast einen Stalker!"

Hermione warf mit ihrem Kissen. „Ach, hör schon auf!"

Eine leichte Röte schlich sich auf ihre Wangen.

In dem Moment betrat Blaise das Zimmer. Er sah sich erstaunt um. Hermione stand an ihrem Bett, hatte Konfekt in der Hand und war errötet. Ginny lag im Bett, ihr Haar stand ab und es sah so aus, als ob er gerade mitten in eine Kissenschlacht geplatzt war.

„Mädels, lasst euch nicht stören. Mann, da werden an meinem letztem Tag noch Phantasien war!", er grinste, nahm sich einen Stuhl und beobachtete die beiden.

Die Röte in Hermiones Gesicht vergrößerte sich. Ginny hingegen sah ihn ganz unschuldig an.

„Wir würden doch niemals so etwas wie eine Kissenschlacht machen!", meinte sie dann. Hermione nickte bestätigend.

Blaise grinste nur noch mehr, bis ihn das Kissen traf.

„Hey, so haben wir nicht gewettet, ich bin der Zuschauer!"

Er verteidigte sich und eine wilde Kissenschlacht entbrannte.

Erst ein Räuspern an der Tür ließ alle zusammenfahren.

„Miss Granger, ich wollte sie nur daran erinnern, dass sie nachher eine Rede halten müssen. Außerdem wollte ich Ihnen einen schönen letzten Tag wünschen. Aber, wie ich sehe, werden sie den haben!"

Hermione glich mittlerweile einer Tomate. Ihre Hauslehrerin stand in der Tür und hatte sie gerade erwischt, wie sie mit einem Slytherin und einer weiteren Gryffindor eine Kissenschlacht abhielt.

„Ähm, Ja...ää!", stotterte sie und Blaise kam ihr zur Hilfe.

„Vielen Dank, Professor McGonagall, ich versichere Ihnen, dass Hermione alles mitbekommen hat!"

Erstaunt starrte Mione ihn an. Ginny reagierte schneller und schon wieder hatte Blaise ein Kissen im Gesicht.

„Normalerweise würde ich Ihnen jetzt einen Vortrag halten, aber ich denke, da es Ihr letzter Tag ist, sehe ich darüber hinweg. Viel Spaß noch!"

Sie drehte sich um und verschwand, konnte aber sehr wohl noch hören, wie Ginny meinte: „Das wäre bei Blaise eh vergeblich. Bei dem sind Hopfen und Malz verloren!". Mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht machte sie sich auf den Weg ins Lehrerzimmer. Das musste sie den anderen erzählen.

Blaise versuchte, Ginny zu kitzeln und Mione beschloss, sich im Bad umzuziehen und die beiden etwas alleine zu lassen.

Als sie nach einigen Minuten fertig war, kam kein einziger Ton aus ihrem Zimmer. Vielleicht war Blaise schon wieder gegangen, mutmaßte sie. Dann öffnete sie die Tür.

Blaise saß Ginny gegenüber. Er hielt sie und die beiden küssten sich. Mione war es beinahe ein wenig peinlich, dass sie störte, also versuchte sie sich leise aus dem Staub zu machen. Leider machte ihr ein herumliegender Schuh einen Strich durch die Rechnung. Sie stolperte und als sie aufsah, blickte sie in die verwirrten Gesichter ihrer Freunde.

„Na ja, also...ich...ich wollte euch nicht stören!", stammelte sie vor sich hin.

Ginny grinste und sah dann Blaise an.

„So schön es doch ist, hier im Bett mit dir zu sein!", er sah sie frech an, worauf sie ihn spielerisch schlug.

„Mione und ich wollten unseren letzten Hogwartstag gemeinsam begehen. Also auf, auf der Herr. Und wehe du holst mich nachher nicht zum Ball ab!" Sie hauchte Blaise einen Kuss auf die Lippen, dann scheuchte sie ihn hinaus. Sich zu Mione drehend meinte sie nur „Sag nichts!", dann machte auch sie sich fertig.

Die beiden verbrachten den Tag mit Abschiednehmen und Sachen packen. Ein letztes großes Ereignis stand noch aus. Abends sollte es einen großen Abschlussball geben und seit Wochen freuten sich alle darauf. Ginny würde mit Blaise gehen und Neville hatte Luna gefragt. Nur Hermione war partnerlos, das störte sie allerdings nicht wirklich. Sie freute sich auch so auf den heutigen Abend.

Trotzdem machte sie sich zusammen mit Ginny, Luna und der eben aus Frankreich eingetroffenen Mel fertig. Die Mädchen lachten und halfen sich gegenseitig. Mel war auf Rons Wunsch hier und verpasste dadurch ihren eigenen Ball. Aber das störte sie wenig. Sie fühlte sich in der Umgebung ihres Freundes wohl.

Jedes der Mädchen sah auf ihre Weise perfekt aus. Luna trug ein wunderschönes rotes Kleid und Neville würde die erste halbe Stunde wahrscheinlich keinen Ton herausbringen. Ginny hatte sich für ein schlichtes schwarzes Kleid entschieden. Mel trug ein hellrotes Kleid, mit leichtem Petticoat Effekt. Und Hermione trug ein raffiniert geschnittenes Kleid, das überwiegend grün war. Nur der verbreiterte Rocksaum war weiß. Das Kleid hatte ein sehr tief geschnittenes Dekolletee, aber dank einfacher Zauber blieb alles dort, wo es sein sollte. Ein dünner schwarzer Taillengürtel und ein leichter schwarzer Blazer vervollständigten das Outfit.

So angezogen machten sich die vier auf den Weg zur Feier. Die jeweiligen Partner warteten im Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum. Hermione betrachtete das ganze etwas wehmütig, aber der, den sie wollte, war nicht da. Also Augen zu und durch!

In der Großen Halle angekommen, hielt ihre Schulleiterin erst einmal eine Rede. Dann war Mione dran. Sie meisterte es perfekt.

Nachdem alle etwas gegessen hatten, verschwanden die Tische größtenteils und eine sommerliche Dekoration entfaltete sich, wie von Zauberhand. Musik erklang und lud zum tanzen ein.

Hermione sah ihren Freunden beim Tanzen zu und eine innere Zufriedenheit erfüllte sie. Alles war gut gegangen.

Nach einiger Zeit nahm sie sich etwas Bowle. Als sie wieder an ihrem Platz war, schien irgendetwas anders. Als ob jemand sie beobachtete. Sie schaute sich um, doch niemand war zu sehen.

Über ihre Paranoia lächelnd nahm sie noch einen Schluck, als sich eine Hand auf ihre Schulter legte.

„Miss Granger, gewähren sie mir diesen Tanz?"

Erstaunt sah sie auf und versank sogleich in den tiefschwarzen Augen ihres ehemaligen Lehrers.

„Wussten sie, dass die beste Schülerin immer einen Tanz mit dem Direktor gewährt bekam? Aber ich dachte, Sie nehmen vielleicht mit mir vorlieb!" Er sah sie ernst an.

Sie starrte nur, wusste nicht, wie sie reagieren sollte. Seine Hand und dieser Blick ließen ihr Herz schon viel zu schnell schlagen. Wie sollte sie da einen Tanz überstehen.

Er schien ihr Zögern zu bemerken, nahm sie einfach bei der Hand und führte sie auf die Tanzfläche. Die anderen wichen erstaunt aus. In der Mitte angekommen nahm er ihre Hände und legte sie um seine Hals. Dann umfasste er ihre Hüfte.

Als die Musik begann, schienen sie über die Tanzfläche zu schweben. Hermione sah nur ihn.  
Sie war verwirrt, da sie auf einmal so viel fühlte. Seine Berührung sorgte dafür, dass sie fast dahin schmolz. Dabei tanzten sie nur. Sie lehnte ihren Kopf an seine Brust und ließ es einfach geschehen. Nie hätte sie gedacht, dass ein einziger Tanz so etwas mit ihr machen würde.

Leider hörte das Lied viel zu schnell auf. Er brachte sie wieder an ihren Platz, schenkte ihr ein kaum wahrnehmbares Lächeln und verschwand. Wie konnte er jetzt so einfach wieder gehen?

Hermione setzte sich und versuchte ihren Kreislauf zu beruhigen. Wenn er mit so wenig schon so viel ausrichten konnte, wie würde es dann sein, wenn... Nein, darüber wollte sie erst gar nicht nachdenken. Nach einer Weile gesellte sich Ginny zu ihr.

„Wow, Mione, das sah heiß aus. Ich kann verstehen, was du an der alten Fledermaus findest!", brachte sie frech grinsend heraus.

„Nenn ihn nicht so!", ermahnte Mione ihre beste Freundin streng.

„Fest steht, dass ihr alle Hormone zum Glühen gebracht habt! Wo ist er denn jetzt!"

Traurig sah Mione auf.

„Weg!"

„Wie weg?", konnte Ginny nur fragen.

„Na weg!"

Ginny schüttelte Mione leicht.

„Und dann sitzt du noch hier? Los jetzt, such ihn!"

Mione blickte widerwillig hoch.

„Er ist mein Lehrer und damit viel zu alt!"

„Also erstens, wir sind keine Schüler mehr und was das Alter angeht... na wenigstens weißt du bei ihm, woran du bist!" Mit diesem frechen Satz schob sie ihre Freundin aus der Großen Halle.

Hermione wusste nicht wo und ob sie überhaupt suchen sollte. Eher von Sehnsucht getrieben, ging sie zum Astronomieturm. Es war Vollmond und die Hochlandschaft Schottlands lag wunderschön da. Sie lehne sich an eines der Fenster.

„Suchst du jemanden?"

Aus einem Schatten tauchte Severus Snape auf und gesellte sich zu ihr.

„Wieso hast du mit mir getanzt?"

„Weil ich es wollte!"

Erstaunt blickte sie ihn an.

„Na, komm schon, Löwin, war das so schwer zu erraten?"

'Löwin', so hatte sie ihr heimlicher Briefeschreiber auch genannt!

„Warst du es, der mir diese Briefe geschrieben hat?"

Seine Augen spiegelten das Mondlicht wieder.

„Vielleicht! Find es heraus!"

Er kam näher.

„Und ich dachte, ich bin die kleine Schülerin für dich!"

Auch sie näherte sich ihm.

„Klein bist du schon lange nicht mehr. Und dass du meine Schülerin warst, das stimmt. Du _warst_ es. Soweit ich weiß, bist du jetzt keine Schülerin mehr!"

Er war ihr jetzt so nah, dass sie sich beinahe berührten. Die letzten Zentimeter überbrückend hauchte sie ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen. Ängstlich wartete sie auf seine Reaktion.

Er zog sie stürmisch an sich und küsste sie.

In diesem Moment verdeckten die Wolken den Mond und Mione erkannte ihren Unbekannten.

Ende

* * *

Wow... ich habe es geschafft...

Gott, hab ich mich manchmal verflucht, weil ich die Story überhaupt erst angefangen hab...

Ja es sollte ganz am Anfang mal ´ne HG/SS werden und irgendwie ist es auch eine, aber mal ehrlich, er ist Lehrer und sie Schülerin...

Das darf man nicht gutheißen...

Eigentlich waren die Küsse schon zu viel...

Nein, keine Fortsetzung, die letzten sieben Kapitel haben mir schon den Nerv geraubt...

Dies war meine erste FF und man merkt im Verlauf extrem, wie ich mich verändert habe..

Ich danke meiner Beta attack, die alles noch mal überarbeitet hat und irgendwann stelle ich die ganzen richtig gebetaten Versionen auch on, versprochen...

attack, ich weiß, dass dir diese Story sehr am Herzen lag und ich hoffe du magst das Ende!

Ich danke meinem Rudel, das mich immer unterstützt hat und mir weitergeholfen hat, als ich die Story schon aufgeben wollte!

Hope, du hast mir immer wieder gezeigt, wie wichtig es ist, weiter zu machen...

Liz, du hast mich toll gepusht, ohne dich wäre ich nicht so weit gekommen...

Mel, du hast ihn hier bekommen und ich fand's toll, wie du mir in Belfast brav zugehört und kommentiert hast...

Sky, du schaffst es immer, einen für die echten Potterdetails zu begeistern...

Abe, ich weiß zwar nicht, ob du das hier überhaupt liest, aber auch dir ist es zu verdanken, dass die Story so verlaufen ist...

Ich möchte meinen fleißigen Reviewern danken, die immer meine Reviewsucht LoLbefriedigt haben und mich zum Weiterschreiben animiert haben...

Gott ich bin so happy, dass ich endlich mal was anderes als nen OS auf fertig gestellt setzen kann...

Ich liebe es, HG/SS zu lesen, aber dass mir das Schreiben so schwer fällt, hätte ich nie gedacht!

Ich danke euch allen, die ihr gelesen und mir selbst meine riesigen Postingpausen verziehen habt!

Butterbier und Kekse für alle!

hug and kiss

Eure Kat

PS: Ich danke Coldplay und den ganzen anderen genialen Künstlern, die mir mit ihrer Musik wirklich weiter geholfen.

Danke Cadbury, Walkers, Coke etc., dass ihr mich mit Zucker versorgt habt. Das hat echt geholfen.

Ich danke Draco dafür, dass er, trotz riesiger Eifersucht, meinen Laptop nicht ganz zerstört hat und meinem Verlobten dafür, dass er mich immer hat schreiben lassen, wenn ein Plotbunny kam. Selbst mitten in der Nacht.

Ich danke den vielen ungenannten FF Autoren auf der ganzen Welt, die meinen Horizont erweitert haben...

Kleine Statistik:

Kapitel 1-15

27123 Wörter

59 Wort Seiten bei Time New Roman


End file.
